Totally Whipped
by Taila.tai
Summary: Post-Avengers. After learning of the Chitauri's plans to overthrow Earth, SHIELD approaches Olivia Romero, a young woman who when it comes to handling her highly specialized weapons is a master. Can Olivia help the Avengers in their mission to protect Earth? And can the Avengers help her in her own mission to live a moderately normal life. Good!Loki/OFC. Rated T for Swearing.
1. Cafe Interview

I groaned when I caught sight of my hair in the mirror. Last time I go out for drinks with the girls… well until they convince me again that is. Looking the rat's nest I call hair I decided it was shower time. Walking to my bathroom I turned on my stereo as I passed. Smirking I threw up a wish that what the radio calls music would wake up my neighbours. They can listen to my music while I have a shower. A nice,_ long_ shower.

Still smirking I turned on the hot water. Call me Petty if you want but some people deserve it. Like that _puta_ next door. I barked a laugh as I stripped and hopped in the shower.

I moaned contently and the hot water washed away all the tension, before I froze.

What am I doing up? I don't have work today! _Genius!_ I thought to myself. Yeah, right, now that's like saying I have superpowers. Which would be totally awesome, by the way, wonder which ones I'll have? Would I work with the Avengers?

I shook my head. Daydreaming. Again.

Yep, Genius. Totally.

I sighed, massaging my shampoo into my hair. Another day in paradise, then despite myself I just had to smile. I love my life now. Simple, easy and fun. I winced slightly as I pulled on the tangles in my hair, a relieved sigh escaping my lips when my ebony hair became soft under my fingers once again. I washed my body and hurried out of the shower, suddenly eager to be up and about.

'_Maybe I'll go to Central Park for a walk'_ I thought drying myself off.

Mentally planning my day, I blow-dried my dripping hair._ 'Central Park sounds lovely, I could go to that nice café for lunch then maybe see a movie'_. Suddenly bursting with new energy I rushed to my favourite part of my apartment; the walk-in closet.

Now I'm not one of those horrible girly girls who walk around with dogs in their purses or anything like that, I just really love clothes. And shoes. And hats. And scarves... And well everything else to do with clothes. I'm really proud of my 'Avengers' underwear (Matching!). I shook my head roughly to break my train of thought _'You're 26 for Pete's sake! Stop with the fangirling Olivia!'_

With my head cleared I began combing through my closet for what I thought to be the perfect outfit for my current bouncy mood. I smiled as I slipped on some denim shorts and a deep green tank top before putting on a white cardigan. Pausing to throw on my favourite pair of white high-top sneakers, I checked out my reflection in the wall-length mirror behind the door.

Happy with my outfit I skipped breakfast and grabbed my purse. Locking my door behind me I started to walk down the sidewalk tying up my hair as I went. I breathed in deeply, sniggering when I saw the strange looks other people were giving me. I knew I must look strange; I wasn't in a suit like the average New Yorker and I was practically bouncing with every step.

My happiness evaporated when I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise.

Someone was watching me.

My pace slowed down and I casually turned my head around to look behind me. There. That man. He is staring…. Directly at me. That's not creepy. Oh, now he's decided to take a few steps towards me. Creep. But he definitely isn't lacking in the looks department. So maybe I should let him creepily stare at me, talk about a massive ego boost. His gaze shifted to somewhere behind me. He stared for a few seconds then abruptly turned on his heel and stalked off.

Wow. Creepy. And definitely not weird in anyway.

Did I mention Creepy?

'_Not a bad view actually'_ I thought idly watching him walk off.

Suddenly I realized something. What made him scatter? What's behind me? Or rather who is behind me? I faced my front again, not sure what to expect before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. No one. My cheerful mood seemed to have evaporated. No surprises there. I started to slowly walk again and rethink my planned day. I didn't feel like walking to Central Park anymore but the café still sounded nice.

I nodded to myself and started to pick up the pace. I walked for only 10 minutes before I reached my favourite café. I ordered my usual and sat down in the corner quietly nibbling my choc chip muffin. That man, he didn't know who I was right? Didn't know what talent I possessed? What weapons I have?

No.

I had just finished convincing myself he knew nothing when the bell above the café door chimed. I looked up to see a man in a suit come in. He had a soft look on his face and balding grey hair, he walked with confidence. A man on a mission. I chuckled to myself before I realized he was coming my way. He calmly pulled out a chair and sat opposite me. Shifting his suit jacket and placing his hands on the table before looking me straight in the eye.

"Olivia Romero" he stated

My heart started thumping painfully in my chest. I licked my dry lips as I thought of what to say. Should I be honest? Or lie? Maybe I could have some fun here.

"May I help you Mr. Smith" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him playfully

He laughed "Well I'm hoping you can help me" he smiled cheekily "And please call me Phil. Mr. Smith is my father"

I decided I could like this man.

"Well Phil, How can I be of service today?" I said, my voice gaining back its trademark confidence

"I need your help Olivia." He said as he gently placed a picture in front of me.

I gasped as I stared at a picture of my beloved weapons. My whips. How does he know about my whips? My stomach squeezed painfully and I started to wish I hadn't eaten that muffin. Not again. I don't want to have to leave again. No, come on he seems like a nice guy. I hate you fate…. And maybe I hate you Phil Smith.

He must have noticed the emotions flicker across my face because he calmly said "I mean you no harm Ms. Romero, and I have no desire to acquire these whips"

I let out a breath I had been holding. Yay no one had to die.

"What do you want then" I said, my voice losing all friendliness, becoming hard. Cold.

He pulled a folder out of his briefcase and set it in front me.

"Tell me Ms. Romero have you ever heard of the Avengers?"


	2. Agreement

**Hey Taila Here…. So if I posted this then maybe… just maybe someone liked/followed my story other than my brother. Or someone reviewed saying it was good. This is my first Fanfic and I'm so nervous in case someone doesn't like it and flames. Ha-ha no one did, but who cares people have been reading it and that makes me feel special \(^.^)/ . You should also read my Brothers Fan fiction. It's a Charmed one called "Define 'Evil'". It Sucks. Nah its actually pretty good but he said he can out do me so I sad **** your going to have to like and follow and REVIEW. **

**One review and I'll post chapter three as soon as I have finished reading it.**

**Disclaimer- Whoops forgot I do not own anything marvel does!... Lucky buggers.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I must have looked like a goldfish for... hmm let's say 5 minutes?

"Ms. Romero?" Phil looked kind of worried

"The Avengers!" I squeaked, in full fangirl mood now

"Yes, I did say that Olivia…" Phil said hesitantly while leaning back slightly

I realized that I looked like an idiot. I shook my head sharply to clear it so I could focus. Why would he bring them up? _Think Olivia think!_

"Yes I know of them Phil" I said quickly hoping he would get to the point

"Well we know of your…gifts Olivia, with the weapons, and we were hoping that you may be interested in a form of employment perhaps?" Phil said while he smirked slightly

I opened my mouth to answer when I realized he had said "we." That's normal right? He must be talking about his employers.

"Phil, could you please tell me who "we" are?" I asked quietly, not knowing if I wanted the answer

He chuckled softly before saying "Well SHIELD, myself and the members of the Avengers I believe."

My heart stopped.

Like stopped, stopped.

The Avengers, SHIELD and Phil Smith. All want me to be a part of their group. Me. Olivia Romero. I have a few decisions to make today apparently. Number one; cry or laugh. But first things first.

"Phil? What's your real last name?" I asked slowly, going back to my normal self and feeling my muscles relaxing

He laughed so loudly I looked around to make sure no one was looking "Coulson. Phil Coulson" he gasped

I smiled and said it over in my head. Yes it suits him. At least I know his name now. My thoughts went back to the Avengers and my 'Gifts'. I'm pretty sure the smile was wiped from my face extremely quickly because Coulson stopped laughing and reached out a hand as if to touch me before pulling it back.

My gifts. The ability to fight extremely well with a pair of finely designed and deadly whips. Doesn't sound Avenger worthy to me. But maybe that because it's me right? Black Widows abilities can't be that cool to her either.

"_Take them Olivia, take them and survive"_

I winced as the memory came flooding back before quickly pushing it to the back of my mind. _I am not weak_. I looked up at Phil to see him staring intently at me, as if he was waiting. Oh whoops, he might want an answer.

"Can I meet the people I will be working with first, and I don't just mean the Avengers" I asked politely

"I-uh Of course" Phil replied, I knew he noticed that the fire left my eyes, he had too because even I noticed.

He stood up stiffly, picking up his briefcase and waving a hand to the door. I stood up carefully and followed him quietly. As we headed out the door I noticed that the day had brightened considerably and I had to blink a few times to get use to the bright sun. Phil looked back at me and I noticed he had a pair of black shades on

'_Cliché' _I thought as I grinned

He saw my grin and grinned back brightly. _He has a nice smile _I noticed. Genuine and heart-warming. Like my father's smile. I cut that thought short and broke our gaze, my smile faltering slightly

"Olivia," he opened the door to a black car, "please get in," he asked politely

I bowed deeply, laughed loudly then slid across the seat. I could hear him laughing outside the door and that only made me smile more. _I like this man _I thought _I hope we can be friends._

Phil sat down next to me and gave directions to the driver. No I'm having none of that thank you.

"Actually Phil, can we stop by my place first I want to get something" I said loudly, hoping the driver would hear me and get the hint.

Phil nodded and told my address to the driver then leaned back in seat, pulled out his phone and started typing. I looked away and turned to stare out the tinted window. As I watched New York's busy streets rush past I tried to think about this logically. This may not be all it was cut out to be. But maybe I was finally getting a break; maybe fate has decided to be nice to me… for once. I smiled lightly to myself as I felt the car stop.

I jumped out of the car while shouting to Phil that I would only be a minute. I raced up the steps to my apartment and unlocked the door in record time. I then proceeded to sprint into my bedroom as fast as my feet would carry me and then dive under my bed. Then I froze and sat there breathing heavily.

I pulled the beautifully carved wooden box out from under my bed and stared longingly at it. Taking a deep breath I slowly lifted the lid. My breath caught in my throat. I see them every week and their beauty still shocks me.

My Dad's life project. Two beautifully carved silver whips. Each with carefully placed blades along the lash to inflict the worst injuries, every fragment looking like a piece of the spine and just as thin. They each look as though they had been carved out of the stars themselves. The handles had beautiful carvings that my father spent hours on. Deadly but beautiful whips.

I touched them lovingly before wrapping them in a tight circle and strapping them into their holsters. I ran to my closet and grabbed a jacket to conceal the hoisters before taking off my cardigan and strapping the hoisters to my shoulders so the whips wrapped around them like a rope. I put the jacket on before shutting the box and placing it under my bed again.

I stood and then left. _Not for good_ I told myself _I'll come back. _I smiled and quickened my pace. Locking the door behind me I jumped down all the steps and gently slid into the seat next to Phil before looking over at him and smiling.

"Let's go have some fun" I said while grinning like a madman

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN HAHA. If you are wondering what the lash looks like on Olivia's whips look up **_**Underworld, Whips. **_** You'll only get it if I get one review…. I give you hint; she meets the avengers and a certain dark-haired god….**

**Oh we also get some Loki POV, only a little but **

**Love Taila**


	3. Meeting The Avengers

**YAY I GOT REVIEW(S) FROM …. Thanks to AgentFiyeroSummers, Lady Reaper1992, moonsword17 and disneyprincess4evr. I hope you like it.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

My eyes widened slightly as we pulled up to Stark Tower. I heard Phil mutter into his phone before snapping it shut and putting a hand gently on my arm.

"Come Olivia, they're waiting for us" he said calmly before opening the door and getting out of the car.

I took a deep breath before following his example and stepping out of the car. I followed him calmly listening as his shoes made noises on the concrete of the underground parking lot while my sneakers made almost no sound at all. I bumped into his back when he stopped at the elevator—which I hadn't even noticed—and pushed the 'up' button.

As we stood in the elevator I felt butterflies in my stomach. _I'm nervous! How strange _I laughed softly. When Phil looked over with an eyebrow raised I simply shook my head and stared at the panel showing which level we were on.

"You alright" Phil asked me, I could hear a tone of teasing in his voice. I decided to play along.

"I feel faint" I said while putting a hand to my head.

"Fair enough, I felt like that when I was watching Steve sleep" he said matter-of-factly.

I froze… then cracked up laughing.

I didn't notice that we arrived at our level halfway though my laugh-fest or that the occupants of that room were all looking at me with amused expressions on their faces. I barely even registered Phil pushing me out of the elevator and into Tony Starks' Penthouse. Nope. I kept laughing.

"You…..Were…. Watching…. Him… SLEEP" I managed to say between giggles.

Phil rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean," he said shyly.

"Actually I don't, I'm sorry but my pastimes don't include watching members of the Avengers sleeping" I breathed out, trying to catch my breath after my 'fit.'

By now Phil had noticed that everyone was focused solely on us and decided that I should know too. Bless his heart; I was just about to say something really embarrassing.

"You're making a good first impression Olivia" he said quite smugly.

And at those words I went about as stiff as a board. My mind whirled as I thought of what to say back that wouldn't involve embarrassing myself further.

"You can talk _Mister Smith_; my first impression of you was that you dabbled in S&M. An interest in my _"gifts" _and my _"whips." _And now I find out you watch people when they are sleeping. Smooth Phil. Real smooth." I said with sarcasm heavy in my voice.

I heard a deep laugh and turned to see a man with dark hair and goatee laughing his ass off while holding a glass of scotch. I quirked my eyebrow at him before turning back to Coulson.

"I like her Fury. I like her a lot" The dark haired man said.

Looking at Phil I noticed he had gone the same shade as a tomato and that caused me to start laughing again. As I was laughing I could hear others laughing as well. The dark haired mans and few very deep chuckles and a female laugh but then one that stood out. It was deep but sounded beautiful.

I looked around for the source of this melodious laugh and came face to face with the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

She stepped out of the elevator and almost fell over. Stupid mortal. I then noticed the reason for that being that she was laughing so hard she could barely stand up.

"You…..Were…. Watching…. Him… SLEEP" she said quite loudly.

The first thing I noticed was that her voice was beautiful, smooth and silky and—wait what? I shook my head sharply to be rid of such thoughts.

When I looked back and saw her tensed back muscles I knew she had noticed our presence. I laughed lightly to myself. _Took her long enough_ I thought.

"You can talk _Mister Smith_; my first impression of you was that you dabbled in S&M. An interest in my _"gifts" _and my _"whips." _And now I find out you watch people when they are sleeping. Smooth Phil. Real smooth." Her voice had a very heavy teasing tone to it and once I heard that I couldn't control my laughter, I felt better though because neither could anyone else.

She turned around then and faced me and I tried to control my gasp. She was stunning. She had lightly tanned skin and beautiful long limbs. Ebony hair and bright eyes the colour of the bittersweet treat Midgardians love; chocolate. I tore my gaze from her to see if she had this effect on any of my other teammates but I could only see laughter in their eyes not awe. When I looked back at her she wasn't looking at me anymore but staring at the other avengers.

I felt a pang of loss.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

If perfection had a face, I know for a fact that I'm staring right at it.

Standing next to a _very_ large man was the owner of those beautiful green eyes. He had black hair that was slicked back and a very tall and lean figure. His skin was pale and his cheekbones were sharp and high. And his eyes… His eyes were framed by thick lashes and they were the same colour as emeralds.

He looked at me for a second then looked away.

No. Let's go over that again.

His emerald eyes raked over me carefully, assessing me before they lit up. He brought his eyes to my face and looked me straight in the eye for a split second before turning away. When he looked away I realized I had been staring and quickly looked to the other Avengers.

I wished I hadn't turned away now.

I stared at possibly the scariest man alive. He is definitely going to be making an appearance in my nightmares sooner or later. _I think he likes black…. and looking creepy_ I silently decided. He was wearing a black trench-coat, black shoes, black shirt, and black pants. He also had dark skin and no hair. Not to mention an eye patch. took a few steps forward.

"Ms. Romero?" he asked. His voice full of authority.

Oh joy, he's going to be a bucket of fun.

"May I help you Mr.…." I trailed off realizing I didn't know his name.

His cheek twitched, "its Director Fury, Ms. Romero." He said curtly.

"Well _Director Fury… _ What do you want?" I said my snarkiness back in place.

His brow furrowed, "aren't you curious as to who I have with me at this time?" his hand gestured outwards towards the group of people I knew to be the Avengers.

"Not particularly, but I suppose you want to make introduction. Yes?" I said making my voice as cold as his.

With Fury and I locked in a silent battle, Phil decided he should step in.

"Well, Olivia you have met Director Fury, now let's meet the Avengers hmm?" Phil said with fake cheerfulness as he put a hand on my back and gently propelled me towards the closet person.

"Olivia, this is Tony Stark or as the rest of the World knows him; Iron Man" Phil Introduced.

I reached out and shook Tony's hand. He was quite attractive. With dark eyes that seemed to scream "I know everything" and quite dark hair and also this strange goatee-beard-moustache combination. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked down at his chest. Something was glowing softly behind his t-shirt. But before I could ask, Phil pushed me to the next Avenger.

The next Avenger looked quite shy and had big bright dark eyes and wavy hair that was flecked with grays, but a surprisingly soft face, so I smiled gently. I was rewarded with a smile and a firm handshake.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner." He said softly, taking his hand back.

I nodded a greeting. Then was pushed forward—again—to the next Avenger.

I knew him. Captain America. I could vaguely remember my older brother—Diego—loving him. He was my brother's inspiration to join the army and fight for his country. I already respected this man, and gaining my respect was something extremely hard to do.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He said as he took my hand very gently before dropping it quickly.

I nodded quickly before being pushed—seriously?—to a woman. She was clad in black leather with guns strapped to her thighs. She had bright, cunning eyes and beautiful features. Her hair was red and fell to her shoulders in waves. She stood at attention.

She nodded shortly but did not reach out to take my hand.

"Natasha Romanov." She said. Her voice held no expression.

I nodded back, quite happy for no physical contact. I don't mind being touched but only by people I know. People I trust.

Before Phil could push me for the umpteenth time the next Avenger stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye" he said it so smugly I just had to laugh.

"Hello Hawkeye, I'm Olivia" I said between sniggers.

He grinned and shook my hand vigorously before dropping it and going back to stand by Natasha. I walked with a smile on my face—and Phil's hand on my back—to the next Avengers. The one with the beautiful eyes.

"Hello, Olivia. I am Loki, God of Mischief" his voice was silky and I could have listened to it all day. He kept his hands clasped behind his back. _You don't like contact either? Hmmm._

"Hello Loki, I'm honored." I said, unsure what to do in the presence of a God. I was happy to have a name to put to that _perfect_ face. Before either one of us could say anything more Phil stepped forward.

"And Olivia this is Loki's brother Thor, God of Thunder" he said, pushing me along a little so I stood in front of what seemed to be a _giant, _blonde ape.

I looked up into kind eyes. Not a very far way up. I sent thanks to the Gods who made me freakishly tall. But my eyes still widened though because unlike Loki, Thor was huge! And I mean huge, his arms were the size of me. I felt really small. Like really, really small.

"Hello Lady Olivia" He boomed—very loudly—before picking me up in what classifies as a bear hug.

My first thought was _Ouch; you have quite the grip _but then quickly changed to _Oh shit! My whips!_ Almost as soon as I thought that Thor yelped and dropped me. I landed on my feet –thank god- and looked up to see Thor staring intently at his upper arms which had a series of gashes in them.

I swallowed thickly. This is not going to end well for me. Thor raised his confused eyes to meet mine. I wanted to apologize, but my pride wouldn't let me.

"I would say I'm sorry, but that was kind of your fault. I don't know you or anyone here; of course I'm coming armed." I spat out, quite angry at being hugged like that.

As I brushed myself off I was shocked to hear Thor mumble an apology. I looked up at him in confusion and was about to say something when Loki walked up and grabbed Thor's arms. I watched as Loki mumbled something under his breath and Thor's arms healed. When they were smooth again, Thor nodded his thanks to his brother then faced me

"Lady Olivia, I am so sorry, I did not think. I promise I won't—"he started to say before I cut him off.

"No Thor that was my fault. I shouldn't have been so rude. I apologize." I said quite humbly.

Thor grinned and held out a hand, "Truce?" he asked.

I grinned and shook his hand, "Truce," I stated.

After that I then noticed that my jacket had heaps of rips throughout it. I sighed and shrugged it off, revealing my whips in the progress.

"So that's why you wanted to go back to your apartment" Phil accused.

I looked up sheepishly, "yeah, I feel safer with them." I muttered as I unstrapped the holsters and held them in my hand.

"Ms. Romero has Agent Coulson told you why I wanted you here?" Fury asked impatiently.

I thought back to the café. "You want to employ me" I said it more like a question than a statement.

Fury nodded, "Yes, your skills and knowledge would be a great gain for SHIELD and for the Avengers"

I stood there, face impassive. "Do you have any details for me Director" I asked, while worrying my whips.

He looked at my whips for a minute before continuing, "You would work with the Avengers, become one of them and live here in Stark Tower with them in your own personal quarters. You will have a training schedule and will live life normally until you are required for a mission or a meeting. We will come first. Not family, boyfriends, friends or girlfriends. You will_ try_ to get along with the team and stay faithful to our rules and ways. Am I clear?"

I nodded.

He carried on, "So Ms. Romero, do you agree to these terms and do you wish to become an Avenger?"

I stood and thought for a few seconds. I had made my mind up ages ago. I love my life and don't like change or new people that much. I looked around the room at each of the Avengers before turning back to Fury.

"Director Fury, Bring it on." I said before smiling.

* * *

**Hey thanks heaps for reading, you don't know what it means. Thanks to AgentFiyeroSummers, Lady Reaper1992, moonsword17, disneyprincess4evr and Rainbow Punk. I hope you like it.**


	4. Packing Once & For All

**A/N. Thanks to AgentFiyeroSummers, Lady Reaper1992, moonsword17, disneyprincess4evr and Rainbow Punk. I hope you like it.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

As Phil and I stood in the elevator as it went down I wondered what my life was going to be like now. I was dreading the first few days living with the Avengers. We don't know each other that well so I was prepared for things to get awkward.

I'm Olivia Romero and I'm an Avenger.

I chuckled to myself quietly, so I wouldn't disrupt Phil who—I think—was having an important phone call. I heard him say his thanks and then goodbyes to the person on the other end before hanging up and snapping his phone shut. He looked over at me.

"So Olivia, How are you feeling?" he asked me with worry clear in his eyes.

I looked over and saw the worry. I was touched that he cared and thought better than to lie to him. _I lie to strangers, not to friends_ I reassured myself_ I know and I trust Phil Coulson._

"Bit over-whelmed and a little bit nervous" I admitted while playing with the hem of my shirt.

Phil chuckled before adding in a high-pitched girly voice, "and amazed and excited."

I mock scowled before saying, "and about to punch Mr. Smith."

He paled. I smirked.

And we both cracked up laughing.

"So," Phil said when we had finished laughing, "What are you going to do with your apartment?"

I shrugged "sell it?" I suggested, "And use the money to buy Thor a suck-up present."

He sniggered, "yes it is customary when you cut someone with your whips, you then have to buy them chocolate."

I glared at him before crossing my arms and turning my back to him. He sobered up quickly.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing Livvy!" he exclaimed

"Livvy?" I growled.

The elevator door opened and I stalked out only to bump into Thor and Steve.

"Son of a-"I started before Thor drowned me out.

"Lady Olivia and Son of Coul, Fury has asked us to assist you." He boomed.

I glared up at him while I rubbed my nose. I could hear Phil laughing behind me. I turned my glare on him and he tried—but failed—to turn his laugh into a cough.

"No. You and Phil can go back. Steve will help me." I growled as I grabbed Steve's arm and walked off.

I could hear Thor asking Phil about my strange behavior and I had to suppress a laugh. I looked over at Steve and saw an amused expression on his face. I slowed my pace and relaxed my grip on his arm before smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey, sorry if that hurt." I apologized.

He shook his head, "No, it doesn't matter ma'am." He said politely.

I groaned. "Please Steve call me Olivia or even Livvy. Just. Not. Ma'am."

He chuckled lightly, "okay, Livvy."

I smiled before I realized I had no idea where we had to go. I must have looked lost because Steve waved a hand in front of my face. When my attention turned to him he jangled a set of car keys in front of me.

"You can drive; I don't know how to handle these newer cars just yet. Tony would kill me if I got a scratch on any of his cars, especially since he doesn't even know that I uhm, borrowed it." He said with a slightly guilty face.

I grinned and said, "So if it gets a scratch on it, it's going to be my fault then."

He grinned back, "Why yes it will be."

I laughed and took the keys. Facing the garage I pressed the "open door" button. I heard the beep of a car door unlocking and looked towards the sound. I gasped. The car I got to ride in was a deep blue mustang. I laughed harder. All of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

"If you wish to use that vehicle Steve and Ms Romero I suggest you hurry. Mr. Stark is on his way down as he just found his car keys missing." An English voice said. I jumped.

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve said to the ceiling, "Hurry up Liv, you do not want to face an angry Tony Stark."

As we hurried to the car I remembered who JARVIS was. There was a big report about him on the news a long while back. Tony's butler, I suppose you could call him. I nodded to myself as we jogged, when we reached the car we both hopped in. I sat there and admired the car for a few seconds longer than I should of.

"Drive Livvy, quickly. Tony is right there!" Steve yelled.

I shook my head and then started the car laughing as we drove off.

* * *

I slowed the car when we reached my apartment. When the car stopped I looked up at my apartment building before getting out of the car and locking it as we walked to the front door. I passed Steve the keys and fished my set of keys out of my short pockets before jamming the right key into the door.

As the door swung opened I sucked in a deep breath. _ I can do this, just packing my belongings and selling what's been my home for 5 year. No big deal_ I told myself this over and over as I calmly walked into my closet to grab my two large suitcases. I chucked one to Steve.

"Hey Steve, could you please go and put all the books and movies you can find in there please." I asked, I was surprised that my voice sounded confident.

Steve nodded and walked into my TV room/Study to start packing the things I had asked him too. I picked up the next one and hastily shoved all my clothes and shoes in it, praying there would be enough room. When the first bag filled up after only my tops, pants and some dresses and skirts I started to rummage around hoping I could find another suitcase. I remembered I had one in my bedroom and walked in to get it.

As I walked past my bed, heading to my second closet—which held camping gear—I stopped and kneeled by my bed. I reached under and took out the box which normally held my whips. They were in the car but I still picked up the box and walked out of my bedroom with it. I stopped in front of my dining room table before calmly putting it down, standing up straight and walking back into my bedroom to get my remaining suitcases.

I packed the rest of my clothes in silence. When I was finished I came out to see Steve standing there awkwardly holding a full suitcase.

"I-uh filled it up, anything else you want me to do?" he asked shyly.

I smiled softly, "yes actually could you please take the suitcases we have filled down to the car?" I asked as I threw him the keys

He nodded and grabbed all 3 suitcases in his hands before starting to walk towards my front door. I nodded my head and grabbed the remaining two suitcases before filling them with the things remaining in my home; knick knacks, make-up, photos, some sheet music and other stuff. Steve can back in looking around before picking up the full suitcase and leaving again. I went back into my room and lifted up a loose floorboard. Under it were things made for my whip; add on's, polish, more holsters and even special poisons I could place on it. I grabbed them and gently put them in my remaining suitcase before standing up. I turned the lights off as I walked out of my apartment. Steve was jogging back up the stairs just as I was locking the door.

"All set?" he asked

I nodded before placing the last suitcase in the boot and shutting it. Steve was standing outside his car door waiting for me. I gave him a small smile before opening my door and hopping in. I looked up at my home for a few seconds, _I did come back _I thought sadly _but only so I could leave for good._

When that thought ran through my head I became angry. I shouldn't be upset; this was a new life, a new beginning. I'd be damned if I didn't enjoy it.

With my mind set, I gave Steve a reassuring grin before starting the car and driving to my _new_ home.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. God of Mischief

**A/N. Thanks to AgentFiyeroSummers, Lady Reaper1992, moonsword17, disneyprincess4evr and Rainbow Punk. I hope you like it. I am now writing a new story, too. X-men Logan/OC.**

* * *

As we parked Tony's mustang in the underground garage I saw Steve's eyes flicker around the underground lot. He was playing look-out. We had decided on the drive here that if Tony was waiting for us we would turn the car around and go pick up dinner. If he wasn't waiting we would sneak my stuff up into my room then sneak his car keys back.

"Looks clear," Steve said hesitantly.

I nodded and left him to it while I tried to park Tony's car the way I had found it. When we were parked I got out of the car and stretched, smiling when I heard my back crack. Steve went around the back of the car and got my 4 large suitcases—I don't actually know how—while I reached into the backseat to gently place my whips into their box. With that done, I grabbed the box and the bag containing all of its effects and hopped out of the car.

Locking the car door behind me I walked quickly to catch up with Steve.

"We going to get caught eventually you know?" I said, not liking the silence.

"Most likely, but I want to avoid that for as long as possible" he said gently.

I looked at him before asking, "Are you alright, Steve?"

He looked at me in confusion and shook his head before saying, "are _you_ alright? Leaving your home to move in with a bunch of strangers?"

I looked at the ground as we walked not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright," I said quietly, more to myself than to him.

He nodded to himself and paused to press the 'up' button on the elevator. He hesitated then looked at me.

"Do you want to take the stairs? Maybe have some time to think?" he asked me, not looking at me but ahead of him.

I looked at him wondering why he would recommend that when the elevator doors open. I caught sight of myself in the elevators mirror. I was shocked. My eyes were dim like someone had blown out the candle, my fire gone. And my skin—usually tan—looked un-naturally pale and shallow. I swallowed thickly before turning to Steve.

"I think I may just do that Steve, thank you for recommending that." I said, my voice didn't even sound like my own.

He held out a hand and I placed my bag and the car keys in it but kept the box in my arms. He looked at it for a second before nodding.

"Level 45 is the Penthouse. When you get there just ask JARVIS how to get to your room." He said softly before giving me a small smile and hopping in the elevator.

45 levels that sounds like a lot. But for some reason it didn't sound like enough. I looked at the door labeled 'stairs.' I opened the doors and looked up seeing what seemed like an infinite amount of flights. I sighed to myself and started climbing slowly.

My mind was racing. I'll have to call Diego and tell him what's happened. That is if I am actually allowed too. I shook my head, they would let me inform my family members—I mean member. All of sudden I wished I wasn't alone with my thoughts because no matter what I did I couldn't stare them away from my family, from what I've lost. For the first time in a while I thought of my father.

It had been 9 years since his death but the pain was still raw. I had barely mourned over him before I found out about the death of my older brother as well. If only he had just handed them over…..

I shook my head sharply and focused solely on climbing the stairs, one flight at a time.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I raised my head when the elevator chimed just in time to see The Solider walk in. I started to go back to my book when I heard Tony start to cuss at him. I tuned out and only caught words like, "Car" and "Damage." I guessed the Captain may have borrowed one of Tony's precious cars. I chuckled,_ that was not a smart idea Steve, his cars are his children_.

I was busy reading when I heard a word that caught my attention fairly quickly. I snapped my head up when I heard Steve start talking about her. Olivia. Steve mumbled something about her taking the stairs, when Tony asked where she was (No doubt so he could strip a hide out of her as well). I quietly put my book down and teleported to the stairs.

I looked around and listened I couldn't hear her so I zapped down a few levels. _There!_ She was just two flights below me, so I waited. When she finally caught up to me she didn't even notice me. I recognized the look on her face. Pain. I started to panic, wondering what was causing this emotion to be so plainly written on her face.

I mustered my courage, "Olivia, is something bothering you?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes focused on me. She tensed and opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off.

"You need not tell me if you do not wish too" I said softly, surprised at my own tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped, did I say something wrong?

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked accusingly.

I shrugged, "well, um, not very long Miss." I said timidly.

I was shocked. I have never acted timid or shy in front of anyone, why suddenly now? In front of a Mortal, I had just met. My train of thought was cut off by Olivia smiling suddenly.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

He literally came out of nowhere.

At first I was relieved to see him but then his question registered in my mind. What was with that lately? First Phil, then Steve and now Loki. The same questions, "How are you?" "Are you alright" "is something bothering you?" Just when I was about to tell him to shut the hell up, he told that I didn't have to tell him if I didn't want to. That didn't annoy me; it was his tone of voice. It held pity, I'm sure of it. Why else would he— the God of Mischief—be kind to me.

When I asked how long he had been watching me, his face paled. He looked strangely uncomfortable. He told me he hadn't been for very long.

I smiled.

I laughed loudly as I stared at his shocked face. I read about the infamous Loki. He is the God of words. So now when I saw him flustered—which is quite the sight—I couldn't stop laughing.

He turned a glare on me and I knew I should really stop laughing but I couldn't help it. His glare faded and he smiled slightly as he waited for my laughter to die down. I laughed harder then I should of, but I needed to laugh, I needed to smile.

"Thank you, Loki" I said breathlessly.

I was expecting some form of confusion to flicker across his face, but he only nodded amusement clear in his eyes.

"Do you mind my company?" he asked me after we stood for a few minutes.

I shook my head and he gestured to start walking again. We walked in comfortable silence for a couple of flights. I wondered if I should say something, or if I should ask him if he was alright. For the God of Lies he sure was quiet.

"Do you regret becoming part of the Avengers." He asked bluntly.

Straight to the point isn't he, "I'm nervous but no I do not regret this at all." I answered truthfully.

He nodded showing he believed me. We started idly chatting as we climbed the remaining flights. Just about random things; weather, latest news. We ran out of topics quickly and settled into an uncomfortable silence. With each step I took I became more and more edgy. Loki seemed to sense this.

"I must admit, that was probably the most eventful hug Thor has ever had. Including the time I turned him into an ice-block." He said loudly.

I chuckled quietly but inwardly groaned, "He won't hate me will he?" I asked genuinely concerned.

Loki laughed, "I think not, probably just check under your jacket or jersey before hugging you in the future"

I scoffed and picked up the pace, taking two steps at a time, trying to lose Loki. I heard him laugh loudly while muttering something under his breath. I remembered earlier today, when he had muttered under his breath and healed Thor. I suddenly remembered. Loki could do magic. _Crap._

All of a sudden, I froze. I froze involuntarily. I struggled trying to move my legs. I kept struggling until I heard someone whistling. I turned as far as I could and glared at Loki mercilessly. He just smiled and slowly walked past me, whistling the entire time.

"Loki you stupid, arrogant—"I started before Loki cut me off by muttering something.

I tensed. What did he do? What did he cast? I walked towards him to ask-wait I could walk! I looked down at my legs with a goofy look on my face. He chuckled softly. I looked up at him to blast him for casting a spell on me. Just as I opened my mouth to yell, I stopped.

He looked so happy. His eyes were twinkling and his face had lit up. His laughter echoed down the stairs. God of _Mischief._ I'm such an idiot. Mischief! I tried—very hard—to keep a straight face but I couldn't help breaking into a grin and laughing along with him.

When our laughter—finally—calmed down we carried on walking. No awkward silence. No animated conversation. Just two people walking side by side. I was still smiling when we reached level 45. I didn't even notice climbing all these flights. I shook my head and laughed again. Loki raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled back and opened the door.

I came face to face with an angry Tony Stark. My expression went from happy and content to downright scared. His face was the same colour as a tomato and his eyes were blazing. I swallowed. I seemed to be getting myself in interesting situations lately.

Tony opened his mouth and took another step forward. I waited for the blast but it didn't come. I looked and saw Loki with a hand on Tony's chest and a stern expression on his face. Tony's eyes calmed down and when back to their normal brown. I was quite confused, and noticed I wasn't the only one. The other Avengers were staring blankly at their two team-mates.

"Who's up for dinner?" Tony said randomly.

I opened and shut my mouth, looking like a fish out of water. Tony looked at me with a neutral expression on his face. I wasn't sure whether or not this was better than the anger I had witnessed moments minutes ago. He blinked and me and repeated the question loudly and slowly as if I couldn't understand him.

"Do. You. Want. Some. Dinner?"

I looked him in the face and scoffed. Then glared. Then laughed.

He laughed with me and clapped me on the back before leading me to the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that the dining table was set up with enough plates for every single one of us. I looked around and placed my whips on a small table just off to the side. The team chatted with each other as they moved around the table grabbing cups from cupboards and plates from the oven and fridge and placing them on the table.

Tony pushed me forward a little bit before winking and offering me a drink. I nodded and he passed me a small whiskey, which I sipped politely. Everyone had started to sit down. Tony went and sat next to Bruce and I stood there unsure where to go. I looked around for a bit before I heard someone whistle.

"Hey, Whip-master stop day-dreaming and take your seat." Tony said sarcastically

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname before taking the remaining seat which was in-between Thor and Loki. Next thing I knew everyone started to grab the food and pile it onto their plates laughing and talking as they did so. Some food made its way onto my plate and I looked up to see Loki placing it there. I nodded my thanks before asking Steve to pass me the salt.

Once everyone had a decent amount of food on their plates a silence fell over the table. I pushed my food around. I felt someone elbow me and I looked to my side to see Loki quirking an eyebrow at me. I took a few bites after that. Slowly everyone around the table engaged in conversation. I just sat there playing with my food and taking the occasional bite.

I felt someone looking at me but didn't raise my head. Suddenly someone spoke above the rest.

"Thor, you must tell Olivia about the time we came across a nest of Bilgesnipe and then _accidently_ woke the mother" I heard Loki say smoothly.

"Of course brother!" Thor boomed, "About a decade ago, Lady Olivia, this happened. It all started when Loki and I went for a walk through the plains…."

I smiled and forked some food in my mouth, listening to my family tell stories for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you loved it, Please review, I beg you.**


	6. Stupid Pranks & Stupid Mutiny

**A/N: Hello! I can't think of much to say… I love it when people review—nicely—and tell me what they think of my story. Thanks to AgentFiyeroSummers, LadyReaper1992, Rainbow Punk, moonsword17, cleoskye and disneyprincess4evr. Just knowing that you are following and you favorite my story means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did….. ;) haha**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, briefly opening my eyes before closing them again. I shot up, _where am I?_ I felt my heart rate pick up before the memories came flooding back. Stark tower. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around, trying to locate a clock, before I heard JARVIS.

"The time is 9:22 and the temperature outside is 23 degrees." He politely said.

I nodded to myself, "Thank you JARVIS, is anyone up?"

"Just Loki and Clint, Ms. Romero," he said.

I chuckled, "Olivia, JARVIS, Ms. Romero is my mother." I said, remembering Phil's words the day earlier.

"Of course Olivia, Do you wish for me to turn the shower on?" he asked.

"Yes please, JARVIS that would be kind. Umm could you also point out where the towels are?" I asked shyly.

I faintly heard the shower turn on as JARVIS gave me directions for the closet that held my towels. Grabbing one I quickly jumped in the shower. I picked up my shampoo, I hummed to myself while gently rubbing it in, quickly washing it out and washing myself. I jumped out of the shower before looking around blankly.

"Where are my clothes JARVIS?" I asked confused.

I waited for a reply, "JARVIS?"

I could have sworn he had sighed, "I'm sorry Olivia, this has happened before."

"Before?" I echoed.

"Loki is the God of Mischief Olivia; he has played this prank on multiple occasions. Mostly on his brother but on other occasions, the rest of the Avengers." JARVIS said apologetically.

I sighed, "Is there any clothes in my room at all?"

"Just the towel you are wearing Olivia, the clothes you wore to bed, have—magically disappeared." He explained.

I nodded, "Then Loki shall have to endure the wrath of; Towel wearing Olivia!" I said before stalking out of my bathroom, my hair still dripping water.

Stomping towards the kitchen/dining room I wrapped the towel tighter around my body. As I grew closer I could hear their voices getting loudly. _The rest of the Avengers must be there as well_ I thought. Fixing an angry look on my face I entered the room and stomped right up to Loki before glaring down at him and treasuring the scared look on his face.

"So _God of Mischief_ you wouldn't happened to know where my clothes are do you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Loki cleared his throat, "Well Olivia, have you looked everywhere?" he said innocently.

I threw up my hands before dropping them to my sides, "impossible man," I muttered darkly.

"If I were you, I would hold on quite tightly to your towel," Loki purred while wearing a—very sexy—smirk on his face.

Did I honestly just think that? I clutched my towel tightly to my chest before glaring at Loki.

"My clothes Asgardian, Now!" I growled.

"It's prince,' he stated before turning back to his breakfast.

I got an idea while looking at the smug look on his face. I smiled sweetly and bowed.

"Of course, Prince Loki," I said before turning around and walking back the way I had came.

When I was out of their earshot I asked JARVIS a question.

"You wouldn't mind directing me to the Princes room would you?" I asked sweetly.

"That is within my jurisdiction I believe" he said simply.

Giggling softly as I followed his directions, I looked up and down the hallway before entering his room. I looked around for a minute before spotting a dresser. I walked towards it. I opened the top draws and pulled out…. Briefs? I cracked up laughing.

Shoving them back in, I opened the next draw. Pulling out an emerald shirt I shrugged before slipping it all. I hope this annoys him. I sniggered. Looking down I saw that the shirt reached mid thigh. This will do.

Dropping my towel in the middle of the floor I walked back to the kitchen. When I entered the room, Bruce was the first to look up; I cherished the expression on his face before calling out a greeting. I heard metal clinking.

I looked up and saw that Loki had dropped his spoon and was sitting there gaping.

"Are you alright, my Prince?" I asked faking concern.

He opened and closed his mouth. I snickered. He looked like a fish out of water. Hearing a loud and obnoxious laugh I looked over and saw Tony grabbing his stomach, his face red. I shook my head at him before grabbing an apple and sitting next to Loki.

"How-why..? You have got to be kidding me." He stuttered.

I looked at him, "Where are my clothes?" I said, chewing carefully.

He sighed before smirking, "In your draws, of course" he said, "where else would they be?"

I glared at him, "Of course,"

He smirked wider—is that even possible—"A few good points about this morning though"

I looked over at him, clearly confused, "good points?"

"One; I got to see you in a towel and two; you are now walking around wearing _my_ clothes and calling me your prince." He said matter-of-factly.

I glared at him, "yeah well I got to go through your draws" I said. As I walked off I said over my shoulder, "including your underwear draw" I paused and turned back to look at him, "nice briefs," I commented.

* * *

I looked around nervously. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. I was given the daunting task of going out and buying the Avengers lunch but I must have been gone only 45 minutes. I looked around again.

Where the hell is everyone?

I took a few cautious steps forward, exiting the elevator. I really didn't like the look of this. I heard a wet noise and looked down, I moved my foot. _A wet patch?_ Now that's not normal.

"JARVIS?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Olivia" he said tiredly.

"Where is everybody?" I asked slowly.

Before JARVIS could answer me I head Clint yelling loudly, "Run Nat, he just got a refill!"

I hurried into the kitchen quickly putting down the bags I was carrying and wiping my hands on my tank top before diving behind the counter. I heard Natasha yelling at Clint to retreat. Retreat? I peeked around the corner and saw Clint and Natasha sprinting around the corner with grins on their faces and holding water guns. _Water guns? Oh god please no…._

"Go, go, go!" Nat screamed as she dove behind the couch.

I stepped out from behind the counter and in front of them.

"What the hell are you do-"I was cut off by a spray of water hitting my back. I slowly turned around.

"Damn, I almost got them out!" Tony whined.

"I'm wet, Tony. I'M WET!" I screamed.

Tony winced, before slowly backing away. Loki and Thor came sprinting around the corner.

"Ha, you aren't with your war partner friend Tony. Attack brother!" Thor boomed.

"STOP" I yelled as loud as I could.

They all turned to stop and stare at me. Bruce came skidding around the corner closely followed by Phil and Steve. As they raised their guns I pointed at them.

"Don't. You. Dare." I hissed dangerously.

The room was silent. I looked each in the eye before my eyes slid over to the counter. Next to our lunch were two dual water guns. I stormed over grabbing them and turning them over in my hand, noticing that they were already filled up with water. Clutching them tightly I stormed over in front of Thor.

"Yes," I said with barely contained laughter, "ATTACK" I emptied both guns into his face before sprinting off. Hearing footsteps and laughter behind me I turned to face my new opponent. I was faced with a grinning Loki.

"You just technically killed my partner," he said while arching an eyebrow.

I tensed, "Do you care?" I asked

Loki grinned, "No but I find myself needing a new one. Would you mind?"

I mock bowed, "I would be honored your majesty," I said before adding, "I need to refill"

He nodded, "that's my brothers room, use his sink."

I nodded and went to refill my gun, smiling slightly. A water fight. I chuckled and went back out and saw Loki playing guard. I saw Thor pouting around the corner watching us. I smiled at him and he frowned back. I used my hands and motioned between both of us trying to signal that I would team up with him. He beamed and nodded while giving me the thumbs up.

I snuck up behind Loki and screamed, "MUTINY," before spraying him with water.

I laughed as I ran up to Thor before holding my hand up for a high five. He raised an eyebrow at me; I rolled my eyes before pushing him to run as I heard Loki running behind us. We sprinted into the Kitchen.

I laughed as we hid behind the counter and hit everyone as they ran to refill.

* * *

I winced as I stood up before grinning.

"Are you in pain Olivia?" Bruce asked me.

I nodded before adding, "totally worth it."

He laughed lightly before going back to reheating our dinner/lunch. I drew a sharp breath in when something in my back cracked. Stupid Thor. He was the perfect partner I must say but that was before he saw Natasha shoot at me and decided it was his job to push me out of the way, landing on me in the process. Breaking my god dammed back.

I looked up—while clutching my back—as Steve and Loki came in laughing. Loki saw me wincing and frowned.

"Are you hurt Livvy?" he asked, I liked how most people called me that now… especially him.

I nodded before wincing again when the movement sent shocks of pain through my lower back. Loki looked worried. He reached out and started to lift my shirt. I jumped back before he made a noise at the back of his throat, dangerously close to a growl. I allowed him to lift it up, only a _little bit._

"Olivia! You said you were fine," Bruce scolded.

"What? It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked—well more demanded.

"You have severe bruising Olivia," Loki stated, "Stand still"

I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my back then a rush of warmth. I pulled back and lowered my shirt waiting for the pain to come from me moving my arms. When nothing came I turned to look at Loki.

"Does that feel better? Do you feel any pain?" Loki wondered.

"I-uh no, I don't" I said nervously.

"Good, I was hoping my magic still worked" he said with a mock quizzical look.

_Magic!_ I nodded thankfully before giving him a grateful look. He nodded back and went to go get something to eat. I turned and was faced with Thor. He looked like he was about to start crying.

"Thor?" I said timidly.

"I- I hurt you Lady Olivia" he said sadly.

"Oh Thor its fine, look I'm healed and everything is alright." I reassured him. Well I attempted to.

I watched silently as Thor ran—well lumbered—from the room.

I turned around and looked as Loki's and Bruce's shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

"Now, really" I asked, hands on my hips.

* * *

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard someone coming into the living room where all the Avengers—minus Thor—were either reading like me or yelling loudly at the news reporter. The report on the television was about them so they were listening with rapt attention. I on the other hand couldn't care less.

I saw Thor walking incredibly slowing carrying a plate with a lopsided cake on it. I sighed before standing so I could go help him out.

"Thor, what are you doing?" I asked.

He froze and looked up before resuming his strange walk, "carrying a plate with a Midgardian apology food on it."

Something clicked.

"Who is this apology food for, Thor" I asked softly.

His brow furrowed, "you of course" he stated.

I sighed before taking the plate from him and placing it on the coffee table before lightly grabbing his large hands in mine. All the Avengers—who noticed the cake first—looked up to see why it was there and if they could eat it.

"Thor, I appreciate what you did for me, saving me from Natasha, which was extremely brave. But why did you make me a cake?" I said in my best 'mothers' voice.

He looked like a kicked puppy, "I hurt you Livvy, I'm so sorry," he said before adding sadly, "You don't want the cake?"

I shook my head, "no I love cake!" I gave him a big grin before letting go off his hands and moving towards the coffee table. I picked up the fork he had carefully placed in the cake, and I scooped up a big chunk before placing it in my mouth.

My eyes widened and I sprinted from the room. After spitting out my mouthful I came back into the living room.

"Thor, may I ask what you used in this recipe?" I demanded.

He nodded, "I did not know what sugar was but friend Steve told me it was a white powder," he said as he walked out of the room.

He came back with a large soup cup in his hand and a white container.

"The recipe—is that how you say it Steve?—required 3 cups of sugar," he said proudly.

We all sat there and stared at the large soup cup and the container of salt.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it, kinda just a filler chapter but very fun to write may I just add, **** so review please and tell me what you think.**


	7. My Secret

**A/N Haiiiiii, Chapter… SEVEN. Wow I actually got this far. **** I am officially happy **** now this chapter is where we get some FLUFF yayayayayayayyay…if that's a good thing? So we have a little bit of fluffy in this chapter after my lovely one which consisted of utter betrayal and utterly horrible baking **

**I own nothing! I also don't own Firefly or Bratz or anything about them… (You'll see ;)) **

* * *

I stumbled out into the kitchen rubbing my eyes. I had a pounding headache when I woke up and after quickly changing and brushing my hair I practically ran there. I blinked and winced as I searched the cupboards trying to find one box of painkillers. After exhausting nearly every cupboard in sight the only thing I had found was a very large collection of pop-tarts.

I sighed and collapsed into a chair. I could barely focus with this damn headache. I heard footsteps coming into the room. I shot my head up before wincing and grabbing it as the movement sent shockwaves through me. When I finally opened my eyes I was staring into the concerned eyes of Clint.

"Hey, are you alright Livvy?" he asked me quietly stepping closer and sitting next to me.

I glared half-heartedly at him, "Apart from the fact it feels like Hulk is going on a rampage inside my head, yes I am fine."

"Hey, hey, don't blame everything on me," Bruce joked as he entered the kitchen.

I sighed and put my head against the counter before asking, "Anyone seen any painkillers?"

Clint chuckled, "I think Tony sleeps with them, just in case." Bruce sniggered softly.

I said a few rude words into the counter.

"You are lucky that the counter is muffling what you are saying young lady," Bruce scolded.

I chuckled then groaned when my head exploded with pain, I mumbled something.

"Huh?" Clint said loudly. On purpose.

I hit him around the back of the head, ignoring his laugh, "I give up" I moaned.

Bruce shook his head before placing a glass of water in front of me, "Drink this, I'll be back in ten minutes, I believe I have some painkillers hidden in my room…or my lab"

I nodded slightly before downing the water and letting out a loud sigh.

"Morning Cupid," Tony said before nodding to me, "Dominatrix"

My head shot up but I ignored the pain, "Dominatrix?" I yelled.

Tony looked at me with indifference before shrugging and grabbing a container from the fridge then leaving the room again. I groaned before dragging myself through an archway and plopping on the couch in front of Tony's TV.

"What's with all the groaning?" I heard Steve ask as he entered the room.

I looked up and saw Clint pointing to me. Steve met my eyes and I—childishly—poked out my tongue at him. He chuckled before coming over and pinching my cheek.

"What's the matter with wittle bitty Wivvy?" he asked in a baby voice.

I glared at him and roughly slapped his hand away. Tony came back in and whistled.

"Getting hansy with Dominatrix are we Captain V?" he asked laughing loudly at the blush that crept onto Steve's face.

I furrowed my brow as the rest of the Avengers walked in—Minus Bruce—they were shiny with sweat and had most likely just came back from a workout.

"Captain V?" I asked Steve.

He mumbled something and shuffled into the Kitchen, me close behind.

"Why did he call you Captain V?" when I got no answer from Steve I turned to Tony, "Well?"

He laughed at me, "Guess what that V may stand for" he dared me.

I thought. What on earth could it stand for? Knowing Tony it will have something to do with sex. Rolling my eyes I thought harder. Vandal? Vagi—Womans private part?

I looked at Steve my mouth pursing in thought, "Captain vandal….Captain…. Captain Virgi—Oh"

Steve's blush spread to his ears. Poor guy, nobody needs Tony making crude jokes like that. I stared at Tony with my hands on my hips.

"Really?" I asked the childish billionaire.

"Oh come on," he whined, "he is like the only Virgin in the room, I need someone to tease, he is just too easy!"

I stuttered, "Well he's obviously not easy if he's a virgin!"

Everyone laughed as Steve went even redder—if that's even possible. I looked around before bringing my gaze back to Tony.

"Only virgin?" I asked before walking out of the room. Tony followed me.

"Yup," he popped the 'p', "I know for a fact that I am not, I mean who doesn't. Brucie Bruce told me after I annoyed him for a few hours. Natasha actually bragged about her conquests. Thor has Jane. Clint told me, but only when Natasha left the room. Even Loki has got it on with some Asgardian woman. All that's left is Steve." His eyes narrowed, "And you."

I shifted uncomfortably and tried not to meet his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, you have GOT to be kidding me!" he all but screamed.

"Shut-up," I whispered harshly.

"Oh no," he said a sudden smile coming onto his face, "I'm going to have fun with this," he declared.

"Don't—no—you wouldn't—Oh!" I shouted as he walked off back in the direction of the kitchen—and the other Avengers.

"Steve" I heard him shout just as I burst into the room, "I have got you a new comrade."

He pointed to where I was standing, "Captain V... junior!" he yelled before throwing his hands in the air.

I froze on the spot and shut my eyes. Thanks Tony. The Avengers stared at me expressions ranging from Thor's amusement to Natasha's shock. I shook my head; my headache was getting much, _much_ worse.

Before anyone could say anything, Bruce came back in.

"Livvy, you only need to take one of these tablets," he said into the now awkward silence.

He looked around before slowly walking to the kitchen island, "What'd did I miss?"

Tony was about to open his mouth but I bet him to the punch.

"Just about how _some people_ need to be hit. Across the face. With a chair." I said simply before taking the offered pill.

I pointed in Tony's direction, "That chair. That one riiight there."

Bruce sighed, "Tony what did you do _now?_"

"Just telling Captain V here that I got him a new comrade in arms" he said with a very smug look on his face.

"Captain V? A new comrade? You're not making any sense—Oh dear." He said quietly, "he didn't."

"Steve?" I asked while glaring daggers at Tony, "Do you want to go get lunch, I feel surrounded."

Steve laughed nervously, "Please."

I grabbed his hand after swallowing the glass of water Bruce handed me and dragged him out of the room

* * *

I looked over the rim of my coffee cup at Steve who was playing with his fingers.

"Hey you alright?" I asked him, my voice soft.

"Yeah" he grunted, "I just—Tony can go a bit too far sometimes."

I nodded my agreement, "I understand. Am I ever going to hear the end of this?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. Damn. I put my drink down as my lunch came over to the table accompanied by Steve's. I looked at our plates.

"Now," I stated, "What the hell is this."

Steve chuckled half-heartedly, "Shawarma" he said simply.

Nodding I casually poked at the food on my plate before following Steve's example and taking a small bite. It actually tasted really good.

"We have a fundraiser event tonight," Steve said through a mouthful of food, "For Tony's Business and for the Avengers."

I nodded, "I don't have to go do I?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, not yet at least. I know that Loki is skipping this one maybe you could just stay home with him." He said before taking a huge bite.

I felt my stomach leap at the thought of spending more time with Loki alone. I shook my head and tried to bring my thoughts back to the present.

"I can live with that, as long as there are no more pranks," I said distractingly.

Looking up I saw Clint enter the small shop and walk up to the counter. He said a few things to the worker before slumping his shoulders and turning. Upon turning he saw me and Steve and his face lit up.

"Hey guys, having fun?" he asked as he pulled up a chair to our table.

"Heaps" I commented dryly.

"Aw come on Livvy, don't be like that, you know Tony." He argued, "Anyway, enjoying your food?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Enjoying your stalking," I threw back.

"Nah, not stalking you. Not now at least. Tony got hungry and placed an order…. I then proceeded to lose our game of paper, scissors, rock and had to come pick it up." He said with a pout.

I laughed before throwing a bit of my food in his face.

"Hey Livvy, don't waste your food," Steve said to me, utterly serious.

I shrugged, then picked up some of _his_ food and flicked it in Clint's face.

He gaped at me, "you said don't waste _my_ food," I argued.

He snorted. I looked up to see a worker handing Clint _a lot_ of bags before Clint handed over a wad of money.

My mouth fell open, "how much do you guys eat?" I asked shocked at the sheer amount of food.

Clint shrugged, "Thor." He said.

Well, that explained everything.

* * *

Steve and I left to go back to the tower just before five. The entire way back Steve complained about how long it took his assistants to declare him ready. Then he spent the elevator ride whining about how he had to wear make-up. Loads of fun.

When we entered the room we were faced with an annoyed Stark.

"Where have you been? You were meant to be back ages ago," he complained before dragging Steve off to god knows where.

I laughed but still felt sorry for Steve…. Just a little. I turned to go back to my room but I heard someone complaining. Loudly.

"Please brother, convince them I need not wear these heinous clothes and wear female cosmetics." Thor cried.

I entered the room the voices were coming from and couldn't refrain myself from laughing out loud. Thor was standing in the centre of the room with what must have been make-up artists and designers. They were running around complaining about his skin tone and not being able to find clothes that would fit him.

Loki stood of to the side with a grin plastered on his face; he did not bother to hide his laughter. His face was bright and he was wearing dark pants and an emerald dress shirt.

"Oh I am enjoying this brother. What a sight to behold," Loki exclaimed loudly.

I laughed harder and Thor turned to stare at me, his eyes becoming large and hopeful.

"Lady Olivia you must stop this torture." He pleaded.

I turned to him and grinned before saying loudly, "I think Thor's eyebrows are a bit large, Mr. Stark insists that they need to be thinned down."

Suddenly I heard a shriek and saw a older looking man with clear skin and perfect hair run up to Thor before closely examining his eyebrows,

"Mr. Starks correct, oh Mother of Pink look at his eyebrows!" he said and with a flick of his hands, another designer passed him a pair of tweezers.

"I asked you to not call me Lady Olivia, Thor" I said while laughing at the expression of horror on his face.

Ignoring Thor's screams of pain I walked up to Loki's side, "Movie night?" I asked him calmly.

"You Livvy have yourself a deal, but only because you have a truly inspirational dark side," he added before turning to smirk at me.

"Well I do have you as a mentor," I grinned.

He grinned back.

* * *

Using the tips of my fingers I waved goodbye to the Avengers. Laughing at Steve's look that screamed 'help me' and Thor's look that made him look like a kicked puppy. A kicked puppy with lovely thin eyebrows.

I watched them enter the elevator before staring at the ceiling.

"JARVIS?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Olivia?" he asked, almost hesitant.

"Am I allowed access to Tony's room?" I asked him sweetly.

"No, I am sorry Olivia, but no one is allowed access to his room at anytime." He said.

I scowled before muttering, "There goes that plan,"

"What plan is that, my dear?" Loki asked me sauntering into the room.

My heart fluttered at the use of endearment, "Oh you know just harmless pranking," I said innocently.

He chuckled, "there is no such thing as harmless pranking, if I am truly your mentor," he said as if he took offence.

I pouted, "but I can't get into his room," I whined.

Loki smiled suddenly, "Yes you can" he said matter-of-factly.

I furrowed my brow, "How?" I demanded.

All of a sudden he reached and grabbed my hand, dragging me to him. I slammed into his—lovely—chest,

"Ever heard of magic?' he murmured with light in his eyes.

I felt a rush of air and closed my eyes. When the air stopped I opened my eyes and all I could see was green. Loki's eyes. I stared deeply and felt my heart jump into my throat when he stared back. I couldn't bring myself to look away no matter how hard I tried. Loki opened his mouth to speak—

"Mr. Stark will not be happy to find out you have been in his room." JARVIS said simply.

Loki kept a hold of me, "Now JARVIS, how will he find out?" he asked smoothly while staring at the ceiling.

JARVIS didn't reply and Loki brought his eyes back down from the ceiling to me.

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked me as he gently—and slowly—released me.

I took a step back, "I heard Tony talking to JARVIS once, about how a certain song called 'I whip my hair' by Willow is banned from his tower" I said playfully.

Loki made a face, "Ah yes I have heard this song, most dreadful." He cringed.

I hesitated, "could you do a little magic trick for me?" I asked him timidly.

He nodded, his hands behind his back, "Of course, what do you require?"

I whispered my plan in his ear and he nodded, "Yup your my student alright," he chuckled and I joined him.

When went around setting all things electrical to go off at five playing the song we had chosen. Loki walked into Tony's bathroom casting a spell on his shampoo. When we were finished we both paused.

"How do we get out?" I asked him while glaring at the bedroom door.

Loki shrugged, "Same way we got in."

He held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. He pulled me gently to his chest and held onto me tightly, before muttering under his breath. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed past my ears. When I heard nothing expect for Loki's light breathing. I opened one eye and peeked.

"You can open your eyes now," Loki said chuckling softly.

I opened both so I could glare at him. He laughed louder before dragging me into the TV room and depositing me on the couch and marching over to Tony's rows upon rows of movies.

"What do you feel like watching Livvy?" he asked me while scanning the shelves.

I sighed loudly and walked over to stand by his side, "That looks good," I said pointing to a DVD.

"_Firefly_" he read aloud, "What's that?" he asked me.

"Possibly the best TV show made by man" I stated while I took it from the shelf and pushed the first disc into the player.

"It sounds entertaining; do you wish for me to get something to eat?" he asked, pausing before sitting down.

I shrugged before my face lit up, "Wait here" I shouted over my shoulder loudly.

I came back and saw Loki reclining in the spot I had just vacated, "Popcorn!" I said loudly before sitting next to him.

He shifted so his arm was around my shoulder and I froze, he looked down at me with an arched eyebrow. Honestly I was not expecting such behavior from a God.

"Do you wish for me to move?" he asked me with amusement in his voice.

I glared at him and snuggled into his chest feeling him stiffen before I looked up at him, "No" I said sweetly.

He mock glared at me and grabbed a handful of popcorn trying to shove it in his mouth but missing. I laughed loudly and relaxed a little bit and over the course of the first—and only season—of _Firefly_ I fell asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I don't know why I put my arm around her shoulder like I had seen Thor do to Jane, but I couldn't stop myself. She smelled like cinnamon and peaches, _an odd combination_ I thought to myself. We chatted idly through the Midgardian program we were watching and she slowly relaxed against me until her head was resting on my chest.

I didn't do anything about that either. What was wrong with me? I was letting a mortal lay on me like I was some kind of pillow, yet I did not mind. I shook my head and laughed at something the characters were doing on the screen. When I heard no laugh from Olivia I looked down and saw she was asleep.

My brain was screaming, _she trusts you enough to sleep on you!_ I ignored the voice and started stroking her hair gently. She stirred at my touch and opened her eyes before blinking at me groggily.

"'Oki?" she slurred.

"Yes, it's just me Livvy," I softly reassured her, as I continued stroking her hair.

"What's the time?" she asked shifting a little.

Looking at the clock quickly I answered her, "Just before midnight,"

"Do you want me to get off?" she asked while snuggling her head into my chest.

I chuckled softly, "its fine, go back to sleep."

_What? She is sleeping on you! Do something!_ My brain yelled. I was confused, I did not want her to leave, so what was I meant to do?

She mumbled something that I didn't catch, "Sorry Livvy, what was that?" I asked.

"I said… thank you Loki. I don't want to move anyway." She muttered.

I stopped shocked, "why don't you want to move?"

"I'm happy" she answered, her words started to slur.

"Why are you happy," I asked honestly curious.

"You're here and you're nice" was all she said before she fell back asleep.

I leaned my head back against the couch and grinned suddenly. She was happy laying here with me. I shook my head, no I don't care whether she is happy or not. I am only doing this to be kind and make Thor happy.

I sensed the lie in my own thoughts.

* * *

**Fluff, Delicious fluff! Was that good? It's hard to write from Loki's POV isn't it? Anyway love you all.**


	8. Dinner and a Show

**A/N hello peoples. How was the fluff? This chapter will probably just be for fun you know, harmless pranks and jokes flying this way and that. Anyway I am leaving for a family vacation tomorrow and will be gone for a week. So no updates. Sorry. Anyway have fun, last chapter the Avengers went to a benefit and Loki and Livvy played a prank and fell asleep on the sofa. **** Have fun.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own a single thing.**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over. Well tried to roll over at least, something was stopping me. I opened my eyes groggily before looking down at my hard—but nice smelling—pillow. Hm. Someone's chest. How strange.

I put my head back down before shooting up and promptly falling off the couch.

"Damn it all to hell," I yelled loudly rubbing my now sore butt.

Loki's eyes flickered open and he stared down at me confused. His eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded. He stood up and brushed himself off while I sat there glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I snorted. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey are the love-birds awake yet?" we heard Tony shout from the kitchen.

I groaned and stood up slowly making my way to the kitchen with Loki trailing behind me. I walked in and saw all the Avengers staring at us with raised eyebrows. I rubbed my butt before I sat down next to Bruce.

"Tony it is far too early in the morning to be hearing your voice," I said bored.

"Hey, play nice kitty. Claws back in please." Tony scolded.

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed before standing up and making my way back to my room. I froze in my tracks. Our prank? Didn't it work? I thought back to last night. We set all of his devices to go off at 5 and… Five. Shit, we didn't say 5am or 5pm. I shook my head. Tony's hair wasn't wet either so he hasn't had a shower.

I carried on to my room and quickly showered before throwing on some red jeans and a white blouse. I walked back to the kitchen slowly a plan forming in my mind. When I had a plan I entered the kitchen.

"You know guys; I think we should go out for dinner tonight. To welcome me in," I said with a smile on my face.

Steve nodded and so did Clint, "Good idea Livvy, I agree, you deserve it." Clint said while stuffing his face full of fruit loops.

Everyone else nodded, "Where and when?" Tasha asked me nicely.

I pretended to think for a few minutes, "We could make reservations for 6 at that Italian restaurant. If we all start to get ready at roughly 5 then leave at 5:30 we should be good," I said nodding to the room.

"Sounds like a plan," Bruce said, "What time does Pepper get back from picking up Jane and Darcy?" he added.

Tony shrugged, "Um about noon tomorrow," he estimated.

I looked around confused, "Pepper? Jane? Darcy?" I echoed.

Bruce spoke up, "Pepper is Tony's second-in-command and girlfriend," he ignored Tony protesting, "Jane is Thor's partner and Darcy is Jane's best friend and assistant," he said.

"And Steve's squeeze," Tony added as an after-thought.

I looked over to Steve and raised my eyebrow, "Darcy and I are not together!" he protested.

Thor scoffed at him while holding a hand out to me; looking in his massive hand I saw a pop-tart, shrugging my shoulders I took it. Thor spoke up as I took a bite.

"We are not blind friend Steve. Your 'puppy-dog' eyes as Tony calls it are getting ridiculous," he stated.

Steve sputtered, "Fine. I'll prove it then, tomorrow I will ask Darcy on a date and when we get back and tell you about the _horrible_ time we had, you will know."

I looked at him oddly, "So asking her out on a date is you proving that you and her have nothing going on?" I asked.

Steve shrugged, "pretty much."

* * *

At around noon Bruce called the restaurant and made reservations. I was quite proud of my plan. I get to go out for dinner and I get to see how my prank works out.

At 10 to 5 I had a shower and quickly put on a robe. I rushed across the hall and knocked on Loki's door. He answered bare-chested and I had to focus extremely hard at looking at his face.

"Is Tony in his room?" I asked.

"Um yes. He said something about a shower. Why?" Loki asked me confusion leaking into his eyes.

I didn't have time to reply before we heard something coming from Tony's room.

"_Whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
(Just whip it)__  
_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth"_

I cracked a smile and Loki's face lit up. Everyone came running out of their rooms when they heard the song being played. Their expression ranged from Natasha's horror to Bruce's amusement. We all stood there in the hall and heard Tony swearing before a few large bangs happened.

Everything went silent. He had destroyed his alarm clock. That's fine Loki and I set up plenty of backups. We laughed when we heard the song start from the beginning. We heard Tony scream and come running out of his room. Everyone gasped.

_Looks like Loki's spell worked_ I thought happily.

Tony's short cropped hair was gone and in its place he had long dreads. He looked like an older Willow. He turned his glare on me and I didn't even gulp. When his gaze turned lethal though I hid behind Loki.

"You!" he screeched, "What. Did. You. Do." He asked me, slowly walking forward.

I walked back dragging Loki with me, "Me? I did nothing," I said innocently.

His eyes darkened in rage, "Change it back and stop this infernal music," he demanded.

I looked to Loki who sighed and waved a hand. The music stopped and Tony's new do disappeared. He growled at each of us before storming back into his room. Almost as soon as his door shut we all cracked up laughing. Thor came over.

"Good one, Brother and Olivia, very clever." He boomed while holding his stomach.

The other Avengers nodded in agreement before walking back into their rooms. I wiped the tears from my eyes and patted Loki on the shoulder before walking back to my room.

When I reached my room I dried my hair before I realized I had a bit of a problem. What was I going to wear? I ran to my closet and started sifting through all my dresses. I had quite a large collection and a few favorites. I pulled out my favourite 5 before placing them on the bed.

So five choices.

A baby blue dress, full length with a sweetheart neckline.

A gold dress that went to mid thigh and had no back with a halter neckline.

A deep purple dress, knee length, with sequins making a floral pattern up the side.

A deep ruby red dress, which had a deep V halter neckline with a slit up one leg.

Or a plain off the shoulder grey dress that went to my knees.

I looked at my choices, and then at my watch. I had ten minutes to decide. I grabbed my red one and put the rest back. I quickly put it on, slipping a pair of red stilettos on afterwards. I ran a hand through my hair but decided to leave it in its natural curly state. I put on light makeup before grabbing my purse and heading to the kitchen where we had agreed to meet.

I rushed in to find that the only ones ready were Natasha and Clint. I smiled brightly at them before walking over.

"Natasha you look stunning and Clint you look so handsome," I praised while looking them over.

Tasha wore a jade green dress that went to the floor; it clung to her hips and chest while flaring out at the bottom. It also had a slit going to her knee which allowed movement. Clint wore a plain black suit but had a tie on that was the same colour as Tasha dress. Cute.

Tasha smiled back, "You look gorgeous Olivia," she exclaimed.

Clint smiled softly, "You clean up real nice, Livvy," he said.

I blushed and thanked them just as Tony and Bruce came in wearing matching suits. I raised my eyebrow. The only difference was their ties. Bruce had on a deep purple one while Tony's one was gold. I chuckled slightly as Bruce pulled me into a hug murmuring how pretty I looked in my ear. I hugged him back, adding that he looked handsome as well.

We chatted for a few minutes, Tony teasing me. I took it that he forgave me. At exactly 5:30 Steve rushed in wearing a simple grey suit with a matching tie. He stammered out an apology.

"Don't worry about it Capiscle, we're still waiting on two gods." Tony pointed out.

I laughed at the name he used and nodded my agreement. A few minutes later both Gods came in calmly. Thor wore a dress suit that was a deep black and a bright blue tie which brought out his eyes. Loki wore a black dress suit with a green and gold scarf draping around his neck. We exchanged more pleasantries before we left.

* * *

We went in two separate cars. I went with Steve, Bruce and Thor in a plum coloured convertible. I winced when my hair went every which way but didn't complain. I was so excited. Dinner with my friends was sounding like more fun every second.

We laughed the entire way there. As we pulled up behind Tony and the rest I had the biggest grin on my face. I didn't care who saw me and I jumped over the car door like they do in the movies earning grins and another round of laughter. We finally entered the restaurant about 5 minutes after Tony's party did. We were quite rowdy and almost got escorted out before the waitress recognized who I was with.

She gushed as she led us to the table we had reserved. We all sat down, me next to Loki and Steve. We talked as we read the menus. Mostly about stupid things, like how the waitress was waiting for us. She was right there but that didn't stop Tony quite loudly saying how he hated fans who acted ridiculous. I could barely hold in my laughter and I was getting glares from the entire female population that was at the restaurant.

We calmly ordered our meals before Tony brought something up.

"So... Reindeer games and Dominatrix, nice prank," he said dryly.

I looked over at Loki before answering, "Well Tin-man we just couldn't help it."

Tony scoffed, "doesn't matter I have already got revenge," he stated while looking at me grinning.

I froze, "What do you mean," I asked him slowly.

His grin grew, "Have you been on facebook lately?" he asked me

I frowned; I had accepted the Avengers as my friends the night I joined. Why did he ask me that? I hadn't checked since accepting their requests. Tony saw my blank look and rolled his eyes.

"You can check on your phone now, you know?" he said

I pulled my phone out of my purse and logged onto facebook. I gasped before glaring at Tony.

"When did you take that picture?" I asked him, my voice like ice.

He grinned, "When you two were asleep on each other this morning." He said smugly.

Loki's face paled and he grabbed my phone off of me and stared at the screen. On my screen was a picture of me laying on Loki, he had his arms wrapped around me and the picture was captioned "_The God of mischief and his new squeeze. Is it true love?"_

Loki slowly raised his head, glaring daggers at Tony. He turned to me and gave my phone back.

"I apologize Olivia. I should have at least carried you too your bed when you fell asleep last night. It is my fault," he said sadly.

I shook my head at him, "no it's fine, I don't care. Revenge only works if it actually annoys the other party. You look like a kicked puppy and I don't even care. So no harm no foul." I said calmly rubbing his back.

He nodded at me gratefully and turned back to smirk at Tony, "Well my friend, you have started a war."

Tony went pale, "Crap" he said.

We all laughed until our dinner arrived and we started to eat. It was one of the best nights of my life. We talked late into the night. We teased, joked, lived and laughed.

And of course, Loki whispered plans of revenge into my ear all night.

* * *

**How was that? I do apologize for the next week of no updates. Hope you liked it. Love you lots.**


	9. Night Terrors

**A/N Hey guys. Holidays over and now I think I should start writing more chapters yeah? Anyway I have had a lot of filler chapters and I apologize, but they are heaps of fun to write. I'm still thinking about what to do with this story and I think I have an idea. Anyway here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

I screamed loudly as I shot up in my bed, my heart pounding double time. I quickly looked around and tried to calm my breathing. I heard clumsy footsteps stop outside my door before it burst open.

"Olivia! Are you alright?" Steve asked, tripping over his feet as he ran into the room.

I let out the breath I had been holding, "I-I-uh- y-yes," I stuttered, trembling slightly.

Steve's tired eyes focused on me and he came over to my bed.

"Hey," he said softly, "did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded numbly and wrapped my arms around my knees. Steve sighed slightly and put an arm around my shoulder, silently comforting me. I relaxed and leaned against him, closing my eyes.

"Was it bad?" he whispered.

I bit my lip, nodding. He swallowed before lifting my head so I would look him in the eyes.

"You can tell me if you want to, you know?" he said firmly.

I nodded again and tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. His grip on my shoulder tightened and his brow furrowed in thought.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" he asked me uncertainly, "I know that Bruce has some pills. I could get him if you want?"

I thought it over; I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without a little help. I looked up into Steve's blue eyes for a moment before nodding. He smiled slightly then stood up and left the room.

Watching him go, I felt alone. The nightmare really was terrifying; I had never had such a real dream. I was happy that I had only woken one person up; I would feel guilty if I had woken anyone else up aswell. As my thoughts went back to my dream, Steve ran back in closely followed by a sleepy Bruce. They both walked over and Bruce crouched in front of me.

He looked at me sternly before holding out a hand, "You look like you may need these Olivia," he said softly.

I nodded numbly before taking the offered pills and water and gulping them down. I whispered my thanks, and Bruce nodded before leaving the room. I looked up at Steve and saw him watching me with concern in his eyes.

"I can stay, if you want," he said slowly.

I nodded quickly and he smiled softly before putting his arm around my shoulders again. I relaxed into the warmth and felt my eyelids slowly drooping. The last thought I had before I went to sleep was how much I wish it was a certain green eyed man holding me.

Little did I know that a pair of green eyes were watching me in Steve's arms from the shadows of the room.

* * *

I awoke groggily shifting slightly. I moaned inaudibly and tried to go back to sleep. I heard someone mumble above me and a deep rumble went through my pillow before I felt a set of arms close around me tighter. I froze in my spot trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

Memories of the restaurant came and I couldn't remember going into anyone's room or anyone coming into mine. When my confusion reached panic, memories of my nightmare and of Steve's kindness came flooding back. I felt relief flow through me when I realized I hadn't done anything that I would regret.

Steve moved again and I heard him mutter under his breath, "Livvy,"

I froze when I heard my name and wondered what he was dreaming about, I heard him carry on.

"Wake up, just a nightmare, wake up," I could barely make out what he was saying.

He was dreaming about me having a nightmare? Well I can't talk; I have dreams about pizza parties and dragging a certain God of Mischief into my room…. Okay enough about that. I focused on the fact that Steve was started to kick and turn in his sleep, so mustering my strength I slapped him across the face.

He shot up out of the bed before looking around wildly. I scoffed before laughing gently at him. He looked back at me and his eyes widened slightly, he opened and shut his mouth, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Thank you Steve, for last night. I don't think I would have had such an easy night if you hadn't had been there," I mumbled shyly with my head down.

Steve's eyes lit up in remembrance and he nodded slightly before smiling, "It was nothing," he said a blush creeping up his neck.

I giggled at the blush before getting out of bed and walking towards my bathroom. Halfway I turned and looked at Steve.

"Save me a seat huh?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded before he got the hint and raced out of my room. I rolled my eyes before walking into my bathroom and starting the shower.

* * *

I yawned as I entered the Kitchen, ready to make something sweet for breakfast. Steve, Bruce and Natasha were seated at the table eating different breakfasts. Steve was talking about something that happened in the war, his arms waving about as he gestured throughout his story. I laughed before opening some of the cupboards.

Bruce looked up and stared at me, worry evident on his face. I looked back at him confused. What's wrong with him? I remembered how last night he had supplied me with some sleeping pills and my eyes widened. I smiled before walking over to him and giving him a hug. A silent thank you for what he had done. He hugged me back, smiling brightly. I let him go and went to hug Steve; he chuckled and hugged me back.

"Don't you think Steve got enough hugs Olivia?" I heard Tony's smug voice say.

"What?" I asked my brow furrowing.

He grinned evilly before turning to a glass panel near his window, "JARVIS bring up the footage from this morning please." He asked.

We all turned to the screen, not noticing the others entrance and watched a small video. We all watched as it showed me and Steve hugging on the bed as we slept, I woke up and looked around before settling my head back on his chest. _No fair!_ I thought_ I was a bit confused this morning._

We all stood transfixed as it showed me staring at Steve before he started to toss and turn. I started to shake him then slapped him across the face causing him to suddenly sit up. We looked at each other for a bit and then you saw my mouth moving. He said something into return and I stood up from the bed walking towards my bathroom. I stopped turned around and smiled at him while saying something; he smiled back and left the room.

The video ended and Tony turned to me with a smug look on his face. The others looked shocked. All expect Bruce who really knew what had happened.

"So you two aren't brothers in arms anymore huh?" Tony asked us, pride filling his voice.

I closed my eyes, "Can you get sound on this thing?" I asked him uncertain.

He nodded slowly a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Go back to around 3 this morning and turn the sound up," I told him quietly.

The screen went blank for a minute before starting at exactly 3am. Everybody looked back at the screen to see me sleeping on my bed. Tony opened his mouth to speak but I raised my hand to stop him. On the screen I had started twitching and jolting violently on the bed. We could hear me moaning and gasping as I lashed out. Tony's eyes went wide as did the rest of the group when I started to form words.

"No, god please no. No more. Leave them alone!" the last part came out as a scream and my body convulsed violently.

"DON'T HURT THEM" I howled, my face contorting in agony.

I gave a bloodcurdling scream as I shot up out of my bed, tears falling down my face. We all saw the door burst open and Steve come running in asking if I was alright. We watched as I could barely answer, my mouth not forming the needed words. They stared horrified at the screen, watching as Steve comforted me then left to get Bruce, coming back a few minutes later before leaving again.

As we watched I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. This was hard to watch. But I kept my eyes glued to the screen as we watched Steve hug me again and my eyes shut slowly. After a few minutes Steve looked at me one more time before leaning back and closing his eyes as well.

When the screen went dead, I felt all eyes turn to me. I looked up into Tony's eyes and saw guilt and sorrow fill them. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"I-uh-I'm Sorry, I didn't know," he said guiltily as he dropped his head.

I smiled softly, "you didn't know," I repeated.

I heard Bruce clear his throat and I turned to him, letting my question leak into my eyes.

"I wanted to ask last night but you looked dead on your feet," he started slowly, "but what did you dream about?"

I stiffened and felt the memories come flooding back. I watched the dream replay in my head, wincing when I saw the pain on my friends faces. I had dreamed about them getting hurt, tortured in all the ways under the sun. I had sat there screaming at the dark figure as it cut into their skin, drawing blood. I had screamed until my throat went raw and tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. When the dream came to part I had woke up on, I quickly tried to stop the memories invading my minds, I didn't need to see it again. But I watched as the figure clenched his fist and slammed it _through_ Loki's chest, causing the God to scream in agony.

My head snapped up and I met Bruce's eyes again, "Nothing," I muttered, wanting to leave.

"Olivia, you look like you were seeing your worst fear, you've gone pale," Thor insisted.

I looked back unsure of what to say in response.

"We all have nightmares Livvy," Clint reassured, "How bad can yours be compared to ours?"

I became angry before I realized he didn't mean it in a rude way. They just wanted to know what had haunted me. I shrugged clumsily before trying to answer.

"It—was—um..." I tried.

Natasha took a step forward, "Maybe we could ask you questions and you nod or shake your head?" she asked me, offering an alternative.

I nodded numbly before looking to Bruce who had stepped forward once hearing Natasha's words.

"Was it about your past?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"About a battle?" Thor put in.

I frowned unsure, before shrugging to say yes and no.

Tony nodded, "Was it about us?" he asked uncertainly as he gestured at my team mates.

I bit my lip shyly before nodding slowly.

"Were we being hurt?" Loki asked as he stepped into my range of vision.

I looked him in the eyes, feeling a tear stream down my face before I nodded.

They looked at each other, clearly confused. Bruce looked at me before opening his mouth to speak but I found my voice.

"I-I didn't know who—or w-what it was, but it was," I took a deep breath, "Hurting y-you and torturing you in such h-horrible ways."I felt my breathing speed up and saw Steve take a step towards me.

I felt a hand on my back tracing small circles and looked up into Loki's eyes. He nodded and I continued.

"I couldn't do _anything_, I just sat there s-screaming and… and crying, and begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. T-then at the e-end he reached out his hand and drove it through Lok—someones chest and ripped out their h-heart." I finished, trying to keep my tears restrained.

"Do you know which foe it was Olivia?" Thor asked me curiously, but with an expression of shock and disgust on his features.

I shook my head, "he was just a figure,"

"Why did you call it a he then?" Clint asked me confused.

I paled and Loki's tracing stopped, "He laughed," I trembled.

Bruce nodded vaguely before turning and walking out of the room, closely followed by Tony. Steve said his apologies and fled the room as well closely followed by Clint. Thor turned to leave but grabbed Loki's free hand and took him with him. I stood there fighting the tears before Natasha came up to me and gave me a one armed hug.

"Hey," she said softly, "I'm going to pick everyone up, you want to come?" she asked me.

I looked in her eyes before nodding and wiping my eyes, making sure that none of my tears had fell. She smiled sadly before grabbing my hands and pulling me to the elevator.

* * *

We sat in the car and I listened to Natasha tell me all about our visitors.

"Jane is so lovely, she is like a little angel you wouldn't believe it. She's a really good friend to and is perfect for Thor. He goes all gooey and puppy dog like when he sees her it's adorable. Pepper is a doll as well, she is like Tony's better half and they fit together like two puzzle pieces, she also keeps him in line," she laughed before carrying on, "and Darcy is such a trouble maker, but she has a wicked sense of humor, a lot like Tony, and she can make Steve blush simply by staring at him." She finished taking a breath.

I looked at her curiously; I had never seen this side of Natasha before. Her mask was gone and I was getting a glimpse at the real woman underneath the agent façade. When she turned her bright smile on me I had to smile back.

"Speaking of puzzle pieces," I started.

She turned and looked at me before frowning, "Huh?"

"You and Clint." I said, more of a statement than anything else.

Her jaw dropped, No—that's—oh. Shut up!" she snapped.

I cracked up laughing and she joined me, "Okay maybe there's something there, but don't go digging too deep if you want to keep all your limbs intact." Natasha admitted.

I widened my eyes in fake fear and lifted my hands in surrender, "okay, okay I love my limbs thank you."

We laughed more and talked until we reached the private airstrip that the jet would be landing on. Natasha got out of the car and I slowly followed suit. I saw Phil and hurried towards him.

"Mr. Smith! Its absolutely spiffin' to see you ol' chap." I sniggered clapping him on the back.

He smiled back softly but then frowned, "Olivia, I need you to come with me," he said.

My smile faltered and I dropped my hand, "Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Steve called and said you had a bad dream," he said slowly, "Fury wants to bring you in for a medical exam,"

My eyes narrowed and I stared at Phil angrily, "Steve?" I asked.

Phil nodded, "I'm sorry but you have to," he said gesturing to the car behind him.

I snuck a look at Natasha; she looked worried, angry and scared all at the same time. I nodded to her before storming over to the car and hopping in. Phil sighed, and said something to Natasha, who crossed her arms and turned to walk away.

Phil sat in his seat and gave directions to the driver before getting out his phone and quickly typing a message. He sent it then looked over to me cautiously. He was met with a glare.

"Olivia, it's not Steve's fault, you were going to have to come in for a medical examination anyway. Having that nightmare just bumped it up to top priority." He explained.

I snorted and shook my head, turning away from him to glare out the window instead. I glared and glared and glared. When the silence became too much I turned back to Phil, who was sitting with his head down, staring at his lap.

"What are they going to do?" I asked, my words clipped.

He looked up hopefully before seeing the look in my eyes and deflating again, "Just check your weight, height, make sure you're healthy. They will probably do a few courses to see how well your body works and then do a psyche check." He mumbled.

I looked at him confused, "Psyche check?" I echoed.

He nodded before meeting my eyes for a split second before looking down once more,  
"make sure you're sane and all there. If you get my meaning." He said slowly.

I muttered under my breath and turned to glare out of the window again, frowning when I realized we were on another airstrip.

"Where are we?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Private airstrip, we are taking you to the Helicarrier," he said, his voice all business.

I winced and realized I may have taken my anger too far, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry Phil." I said sadly before sighing, "Now what's a Helicarrier?"

He nodded accepting my apology, "It's a base S.H.I.E.L.D has, but it's like a helicopter, only much, much bigger."

I nodded accepting _his_ explanation. He hopped out of the car and I followed, already regretting my decision of coming along without putting up a fight. We walked up to a small jet and Phil walked up the ramp. Sighing I followed him.

* * *

The jet rocked as it landed, and Phil quickly stood up. I followed his example and turned to watch the ramp opening slowly.

Phil walked out calmly and I wish I could have said the same. My feet seemed to move of their own accord, following Phil, walking with a brisk pace. We were on what looked like a military airstrip. _No shit,_ I thought_ that's what it is genius_.

We walked through groups of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I winced when a few winked at me and ran to catch up with Phil. I was too busy looking around to notice that we were walking to the door. I stopped myself before I crashed into it and walked in.

"We will just go see Fury quickly then I'll take you to the med bay," Phil said quickly as he speed-walked down the twisting halls.

I gave up trying to remember the path we took and just followed Phil, gazing around me, taking in all I could. We reached a door and it slid open to reveal what a vaguely heard Phil call the bridge. I looked around before my gaze settled on Director Fury who was glaring at me with his one eye. I swallowed slightly before walking up to him and folding my arms.

"Good to see you again Director," I said, my voice emotionless.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Romero," he replied using the same voice.

We stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say since pleasantries were out of the way.

"Should I take her to the med bay, Sir?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

Fury nodded, "and get her a suit, would you Coulson."

Phil nodded and turned to walk out, after a final glare at the directors back I followed him out. We went through an endless amount of halls before we came to a white door labeled "_Medical Bay" _

He stopped and turned to me, "It won't take too long, just a few hours and then I'll take you back to the tower," he said before walking off.

I closed my eyes and walked up to the door. It slid open to reveal a white, metal room that had a few people in it. They all looked up at me. One nodded before taking my arm and bringing me forward, a nurse gave me a gown and pointed to a bathroom. I walked in and started to change.

_Oh joy_

* * *

**How was that? Things are starting to happen now! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh I really can't wait to start writing chapter 10 and I shall start tonight hopefully. Hah hope you had fun reading. Please review and make my day, but no flamers ;)**


	10. Why am I not Me?

**A/N Hey guys, hope you had fun reading the last chapter. I only finished writing it like two hours ago but wanted to start on this chapter. Don't know when I'll finish, my chapters keep getting longer, I try to keep them at 2000 words or more minimum, but now I'm starting to write 3000 word chapters. I'm so proud. I'm doing the dishes at the same time so this may take a while to write. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's and plot line.**

* * *

"Please step onto the scales, Ms. Romero" the Doctor asked in a bored tone.

They must really enjoy their jobs, I can tell. I rolled my eyes before stepping onto the scale. I had only been in the medical bay for 5 minutes. So far we had done my height and now weight. We're moving along quickly.

The Doctor looked at the scales briefly before writing something down and gesturing for me to step back off. Being the good girl I am, I listened and went to stand back by the examination table.

"Please take a seat Ms. Romero, the doctor wants to test your body's reactions," a young nurse smiled at me as she said this.

I gave her a wary glance before jumping up and sitting on the table. My gown rode up my legs and I tried to pull it down. I got it below mid thigh when the Doctor came over. He held a little hammer in his hands and tapped my knee. After watching him do this for a few minutes I grew bored and looked around at my surroundings.

White, white, white…. I wonder who the interior decorator is for this place. They have great taste.

The next hour was wasted away as the Doctor and nurses looked at my eyes, ears, skin, mouth and about any other bodily function I could think of. I heard the door opened and turned to see who was coming in. A young man came in; he had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

He looked familiar….

He placed the tray he was holding down on a table a bit from where I was seated before turning to us, "you may leave now, I have a few tests to run," he said looking at the Doctor and the nurses.

The Doctor frowned, "I'm not finished yet"

The man raised his hand to silence the older Doctor, "Fury's orders,"

The Doctor hesitated before nodding and gesturing for his nurses to join him. The man watched as they left before turning to me and smiling. _Wow he has one heck of a smile_ I thought. He walked over to the door and I turned away from him, I heard a click and a buzzing noise but I paid no attention instead deciding to try and make my gown _longer_.

He walked to the table he had placed his instruments on and started fiddling.

"Have you ever heard of the Chitauri, Ms Romero?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I looked up, frowning as I thought, "Um, they tried to invade earth didn't they, New York I mean, about 5 years ago?" I guessed.

I was rewarded with a nod and another bright smile, "Good girl, do you know that Loki was the one to bring them here?"

I froze, I already knew that but the way he had said it sounded cold. Where had I seen him...?

"But he failed. Quite miserably too. The almighty Odin sent him back here as his punishment. He decided that Earth was worth his protection, and that the Avengers were worth it too. He has been a member ever since" He added.

I nodded slowly, confused. The man turned around with an empty syringe. He stabbed it into my arm, drawing blood. I didn't even wince instead I sat there watching him. My gaze and thoughts were cut off by my phone going off. I stood up to take the call but the man stopped me with a hand on my waist.

"Let it ring, I need to finish here quickly," he said demandingly.

I nodded again and sat back down, staring at his hand which was still on my waist. He caught me looking and slowly removed it, turning back to his tray of vials. I looked down at my lap, wondering who was calling me. _When you get home, give them all personalized ringtones, so you know_ I nodded and relaxed a bit more into my seat.

The man turned around with a syringe, this one filled with a liquid. I didn't really care, I knew the procedure, stab this, take this blah blah blah. I felt him jab me and inject the substance. It hurt and was very cold and thick. I looked down at it in confusion, hoping to glance at what he had injected me with but it had finished.

"It's just vaccinations Ms. Romero," he said lazily.

"Very well, who are you?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and frowned, "You don't recognize me?" he asked dejectedly.

I shook my head and wondered why he looked _hurt_ almost. Suddenly he smiled brightly.

"You'll remember, trust me," he grinned and suddenly my heart was full of fear.

He looked like an animal. Like a cat with the mouse. Like a lion with his prey. He winked at me before turning on his heel and stalking out. I gazed after him confused and absent-mindedly rubbing my now throbbing arm.

_Not a bad view actually_ I though dismissively.

My head shot up, a familiar view. He was the one watching me in the street.

Creepy dude… with the nice butt.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Natasha, Jane, Darcy and Pepper laughed as the stood in the elevator. They were getting home later than they would have liked but they picked up lunch. Also after Natasha revealing the Steve was going to ask Darcy out on a date they stopped to pick up a new dress and shoes… all with Tony's credit card of course.

They entered the kitchen and Darcy yelled, "Lunch" at the top of her lungs.

The Avengers came sprinting in, excited to be hearing a word that relates to food. Natasha shook her head and gazed at them affectionately. It took them a few minutes to realize who had brought their lunch and Thor suddenly made a strange noise—Natasha had no idea what is was—and picked up Jane spinning her around before putting her gently back down and giving her a peck on the lips. Tony saw Pepper and gave a real smile, walking over to hug her and whisper how much he missed her in her ear.

Darcy looked at her best friends and their boyfriends before shrugging and walking up to Steve.

"I missed you too!" she squealed loudly while she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Steve went red and shyly hugged her back as the Avengers laughed at him mercilessly.

"Where's Olivia?" Loki asked Natasha, coming to stand next to her. The other Avengers looked up and Jane perked up a little.

Natasha opened her mouth to answer but Darcy bet her, "Has Cockroach boy finally got a girlfriend?" she asked faking shock.

"Cockroach boy?" Loki asked confused, not caring to deny her claim.

Natasha sighed, "No she's our newest member." She said to Darcy before turning to Loki, "Phil came and got her, apparently Steve called in about her nightmare and they wanted to give her a medical exam." She said sending a glare Steve's way.

Steve frowned, "I didn't tell anyone about her nightmare." He said confused.

Natasha frowned as well, "Who did then?" she asked accusingly.

Everybody shook their heads and denied it, Tony spoke up, "JARVIS has anyone contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. from their phone or from Stark Tower?" he asked.

"No sir, no one has made any calls." He said politely, "Do you wish for me to call Ms. Romero?"

Loki nodded, "Yes please JARVIS that would be most helpful."

Darcy stared at Loki before laughing, "Are you sure they aren't together?" she asked

Loki huffed and ignored her. Darcy caught him and pouted sadly.

"I can't reach her Sir, she won't answer." JARVIS informed them.

Loki opened his mouth, "We shouldn't be too worried should we?" he asked directing the question at Natasha.

She shook her head, "She's in the med bay they probably won't let her answer her phone." She patted him on the back before turning to everyone.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," she demanded.

Everyone knew better than to mess with Agent Romanov.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I paced the room waiting. The Doctor hadn't come back yet, neither had the nurses or that man. I was starting to get worried, he had left over a few hours ago and here I was pacing a hole in the floor. I stopped and sighed, running my hand through my hair. I winced and dropped it; damn he was violent with a needle. He must have hit a nerve or something because my arm hurt. A lot.

I scratched it and thought about what to do. I could call Phil, and then he could take me home. I looked at my hand and saw it trembling slightly; yes I want to go home. Most definitely.

I walked over to my phone and remembered. Someone had called me! I quickly picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

_One missed call from Tony Stark_

Meh, he probably just wanted to annoy me or tease me about being at the Doctors. He will live if I don't call him back right this minute. I smirked slightly as I scrolled through my contact list, trying to find Phil Coulson. When I found him, I pressed my finger against the 'call' button.

"Coulson," he said.

"Hey Smith, it's me. You wouldn't be able to come get me would you, I don't want to try to find you myself otherwise I think I'll get lost." I said jokingly.

I heard nothing and was about to repeat when he spoke up, "Where are your Doctors?"

"They left about an hour ago," I admitted.

"What, why?" he demanded.

"They said they were finished and they had tests to run," I lied.

I heard him sigh, "Yes I'm coming, and I'll be there shortly."

I said my thanks and hung up. I looked around and grabbed my clothes before quickly pulling them on. I had just started doing up the buttons on my shirt when Phil walked in. When he saw that the entire top half of my body wasn't covered he spun around. I chuckled and quickly did up the buttons, wincing as I did.

"Done," I said cheekily.

He turned and glared at me, "Congratulations, here catch," he said as he chucked a bottle of water at me.

I reached out to grab it but yelped in pain and gripped my arm, closing my eyes against the pain. I heard the water bottle crash to the floor and Phil come running up to me.

"Hey are you alright, what's wrong?" he asked me in a rush.

I gasped, "Its fine, just my arm," I managed.

He started to lift the sleeve of my shirt before asking me to sit down. I happily did—after pacing for an hour, your feet really hurt—and he finished rolling it up.

"Why did they have syringes?" he asked me, confusion thick in his voice.

"They said that they had tests to run and they had to give me vaccinations," I shrugged.

He looked at my arm and slowly nodded his head, "I thought they gave you them later,"

"Maybe since I have already started living with them, they had to give it to me now?" I guessed randomly.

He nodded before gesturing for me to follow him. I did and we walked down countless halls again, before emerging outside again. I looked to the horizon and saw the sun setting, I frowned and checked my phone. 7:21. I shrugged before running to catch up with Phil. We walked in silence until we reached the jet ramp.

He gestured for me to go first and I nodded before walking up. I sat down calmly and Phil sat next to me. I smiled at him gently and he smiled back before sighing.

"I'm sorry for stressing back there," he apologized.

I chuckled, "Its fine, if you had felt it you would have been worried as well,"

I felt him tense, "Why what was it like?" he asked me nervously.

I shuddered, "Cold, very cold. It was very thick too and it hurt when it was injected."

Phil slowly turned towards me, "none of our vaccinations are like that," he said.

I shrugged and turned away from him, out of the corner of my eye I saw him bow his head and frown in thought. I wasn't going to mention creepy guy with the nice butt. He really did have a nice butt… wonder if he's single. I remembered the wink and felt my cheeks burn. I felt the jet rock as it landed and my eyes widened. I had been thinking about his butt the entire ride.

I frowned, I feel dirty.

I shrugged, strange how I don't regret it.

The ramp opened and I quickly made my escape, hoping the cold wind would cease the burning in my cheeks. _That bastard better not of planned this_ I thought. Winking and walking around with his lovely butt. Oh yeah, he planned it.

Phil caught up with me, "What's the rush?"

I shook my head, "where's our car?"

He pointed to a black car before heading towards it. I ran after him and jumped in quickly, telling the driver to head for Stark Tower. Phil laughed nervously at my rushing.

"I forgot to get your uniform," he moaned suddenly.

I jumped at the sudden noise before rubbing my arm absent-mindedly, "I don't mind, they are like a bloody second skin," I mumbled before closing my eyes.

* * *

_I was practically bouncing in the elevator as I rode up. I don't know why, but the events of the day had unsettled me and I longed to be around what I called normal now. When the elevator made a loud ding to signal our arrival I practically fell through the door._

_I pulled myself off the floor and looked around before frowning. The Stark tower was so cold, and empty. I shuddered before walking hesitantly into the kitchen. I found no one._

"_JARVIS?" I called out._

_No answer._

"_JARVIS? Are-are you there?" my voice had dropped dramatically._

_I walked out into the main part of the penthouse, where the bar and balcony was located. I quickly glanced out of the window before scanning the room again. The image I saw burned in my head. I spun around and raced to the glass. I stared out of the window._

_A broken and burned New York stared back._

_I turned around screaming for JARVIS, for anybody. I heard a noise and rushed into the lounge, thinking the Avengers were there._

_I was right, they were there. But not among the living._

_I screamed before I felt someone slide their hands around my waist, the touch oddly familiar. I turned and stared into the man's blue eyes._

"_A job well done," he purred before looking me in the eye, "My Queen."_

I gasped as I woke up and was faced with a frowning Phil.

"We're here," he said almost in a whisper, tugging gently on my arm.

I nodded numbly and opened my car door, quickly sliding out and stumbling onto the pavement. Phil looked at me with concern, but I brushed him off. Standing to my full height and blocking the images of my dream, I walked towards the elevator that would take us up. I got in and waited for Phil who hurried and pressed the penthouse button.

We were silent as we travelled up at a heart-breaking slow speed. My heart beat speed up with each level and my breathing picked up. I fought to regain control of myself.

_Itwasadreamitwasadreamitwasadreamitwasadreamitwasa dream _I thought repeatively, begging for my body to calm down. The door made a loud chime and opened, revealing the frowning Avengers. Natasha reached out for me but I brushed her off as well, striding towards the window staring out.

I let out a breath loudly when I saw New York whole and happy, quietly buzzing with life. I nodded before turning and gazing into the faces of my friends. My heart rate sped up when I couldn't find Steve.

"Where's Steve?" I asked panicked.

Natasha frowned, "he's downstairs, I think."

"You think?" I said coldly before storming back to the elevator.

Before I could reach it Loki grabbed my arm, "Back off Jotun!" I hissed violently.

Loki paled and the Avengers gasped, "How did you know?" Thor asked blocking my exit.

I hissed and tried to get past him, scratching my arm absent-mindedly. Thor's eyes went to my arm as my fingers dug at it viciously.

"Brother…" he said nervously.

I growled and pushed Thor out of the way before storming into the elevator and pressing the button that had the gym. I would look there first. Then if he wasn't there I would check every other level. I growled lowly to myself as I felt a chill creep through my body, curling around my heart.

When the elevator arrived I stalked off, heading towards the gym that Steve used the most. I slammed the door open and saw Steve spin around to face the door. His face relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Hey Livvy. Everything good?" he asked panting, wiping the sweat off his brow.

I growled, "Perfectly fine. Dandy. Peachy," I grinned evilly, "I'm having a _killer_ day."

I laughed loudly at my own joke before waving goodbye and storming back onto the elevator. I pressed the button for the penthouse and hummed contently when the door shut. I waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did I walked out and waved at everybody before skipping into the kitchen.

"Uhm Olivia?" Natasha asked me nervously.

"Yeah?" I said smiling brightly.

She looked around her at the others before answering, "What's a Jotun?"

I frowned, "I have no idea, it sounds strange maybe you should ask Loki or Thor"

She furrowed her brow, "but you called Loki one," she said slowly.

I froze with the box of pop-tarts in my hand, "I did?" I asked blinking, ignoring the flashes of blue that were going through my mind.

She nodded, "You weren't exactly happy with him,"

I looked to Loki and saw he had an expressionless face on, "I'm sorry Loki, I don't know what came over me," I said truthfully sorry.

He glared at me before leaving the room. I looked after him with a pained expression. I made to go after him but Thor stopped me, "I think its best that you leave him Ms. Romero."

I frowned, "its Olivia Thor" I reminded him.

He shook his head and walked off grabbing a small woman around the shoulders and taking her with him. I looked after them confused before looking down at the pop-tarts in my hand. I put them and their box back in the pantry suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

I put my head in my hands before looking up at Bruce, "What's going on?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me; he just pinched the bridge of his nose before walking out. Tony looked after Bruce before joining him. I turned to the last occupants of the room; Natasha, Clint and two women I didn't know.

Before I could even ask, they all just walked out. I started to feel angry; they had no right to do this. They must have made a mistake because I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything like that. I came home before asking where Steve was and then checking up on him. That's it.

I glared ahead of me before suddenly heading towards Loki's room. I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in. his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"Get out," he said coldly.

I smirked, "No, I want to know what the hell is going on," I stated.

"Who do you really work for?" he asked me, his voice dangerously low.

I frowned, "S.H.I.E.L.D" I answered.

He growled before throwing a picture frame across the room, "Answer me damn it!"

I felt something cold in my chest as I grew angrier at him, "Do you really want to know the answer God of lies?"

His eyes widened before becoming hard again, "Yes," he growled.

I smirked walking right up to him and whispering in his ear, "Monsters like you don't deserve the truth," I snarled.

He pushed my chest forcing me backwards, I hissed at him and my eyes flashed dangerously. I watched as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"How—Olivia are you alright?" he stammered.

I growled at him before turning on my heel and storming out. My heart felt cold in my chest and i ignored a small voice that whispered some where deep in my heart _somethings not right..._

* * *

**Loki's POV**

My heart grew cold when she called me a monster. It was a low blow—as the Midgardians would say. It stung and I fought to control the sadness that suddenly swept over me.

I pushed her back and watched as she stumbled before lifting her head and baring her teeth at me. I gasped when she lifted her eyes to mine; they were pure black with dark shadows under them. They were not the chocolate ones I had grown to love.

I didn't notice the fact that I had said 'love'. I just wanted to make sure she was alright.

"How—Olivia are you alright?" I stammered.

She hissed again and stalked out. I stood there confused for a minute before rushing out so I could try and find my brother. There was no doubt about it. Thor had pointed out the fact that she was clawing at her arm before as though her skin had been pierced and now her shadow infested eyes.

I was certain now. Our foe was Thanos.

* * *

**Duh duh dunnnn. What's going to happen now! Oh no! Help me I'm scared, so she has been Uhm infected. So review and you get more chapters**


	11. Can you Forgive Me?

**A/N hey! I really should be writing my other story but now I have reached the fun art in this story I just want to write more! And more…..and more… Anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The Avengers shuffled nervously in their conference room, nobody wanting to be the first to speak up. But since Tony Stark was in the room, silence wasn't an option.

"How the hell did she know, and then all of a sudden _not_ know?" he demanded his voice laced with frustration.

Thor shook his head sadly, "I do not know Tony. Loki and I had spoken about telling her but by the look on my brother's face, he had not told her yet" he admitted.

Silence fell over once again before Bruce spoke, "She started to act harshly," he started slowly.

The Avengers turned to him and gave him their full attention. They waited patiently for Bruce to sort out his thoughts and to continue.

"But only when she became worried and angry…" he finished uncertainly.

They nodded when they realized what he said was true, but after that realization, silence came. They remain still and quiet like wax models until the door burst open to reveal a flushed Loki.

Thor frowned, "Brother, are you well?" he asked.

Loki shook his head madly, trying to regain his breath, "She came to me, when you all left her." He finally managed.

Clint blinked, "She went to your room?" he asked confused.

Loki nodded, "She stormed in, quite dramatically too." He admitted with a small, pained smile on his face.

Bruce's head shot up, "and what happened?"

Loki stood back to his full height, "She demanded that I tell her what was going on, I refused and deflected the question by asking her she _truly_ worked for," he admitted, looking down, "She told me S.H.I.E.L.D. but I lost my temper and demanded the truth. She asked if, me as the god of lies really wanted the truth, I said yes. She came right up to me and said that monsters like me don't deserve the truth." Thor's face looked pained as he watched Loki tell the story.

Loki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I pushed her away from me and she stumbled before looking up at me and _hissing._" Everyone looked confused by the action their friend had committed.

Thor nodded, "Hissed. Very well brother, thank you."

"I'm not finished yet," he snapped, "She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes had severe shadows under them like she had not slept in years and her eyes were pure black. No whites, no chocolate coloured iris, no pupil. Just black." He finished, gazing around the room.

Steve spoke up, "but what does that mean?"

Loki's face was grim, "It means she is fighting to control her own body."

Thor paled and looked like he was about to be sick, "Thanos," he whispered.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. _Again_ I thought _I get them a lot lately_. I shrugged it off before showering and dressing. It was a warm day so I wore a black lace singlet and tight fitting blue jeans. Content with my outfit and with my hair—for once—I went to my door and stepped out. Turning to begin my walk to the main living areas, I bumped into Phil.

"Hello Phil," I said brightly.

He stared at me for a minute before replying, "Hello Olivia?"

I nodded and started to walk. Phil followed closely behind me before catching up and walking along side me.

"How are you?" he asked me kindly.

I smiled at the concern in his voice, "Perfect." I beamed.

He hesitated when we reached the door that opened into the living/kitchen areas, "Be… careful alright?" he asked me gently, "I'll see you soon hopefully."

I faltered in my step. _Since when am I told to be careful_ I wondered_ do we have a mission coming up._ I shrugged again and continued my journey into the kitchen. I was _starved._

"Hello Olivia," I heard Bruce say behind me.

I turned and smiled at him brightly, "Hey Brucie,"

I saw him rubbing the back of his neck, almost as if he had been caught doing something bad. I narrowed my eyes at him briefly before I turned back to my task. I heard him step forward and place a hand on my elbow. Frowning I turned to face him.

"Your arm," he whispered, looking hurt.

I followed his gaze down and saw my arm. Looking down I gasped loudly. What had happened to my arm? I struggled to remember where the small puncture holes and scratches came from. My arm had been ripped apart, how did I not notice? I winced and looked up to Bruce.

"How did this happen?" I asked him nervously.

He froze, "you… don't remember?" he asked me slowly.

I shook my head, "We went out for dinner last night…" I frowned at the look on his face, "didn't we?" I finished.

He shook his head, "we went out for dinner the night before last," he said sadly, "you can't remember?"

My panic began to flood into my eyes and my voice, "How can I remember? What am I forgetting?" I begged.

He looked deep in thought for a minute, "I can try to help you remember," He said, "but it may not work."

I nodded my head and let my fear leak into my eyes as well, "try!" I pleaded.

He nodded and took me to sit down, "You had a nightmare a few hours after we returned from the restaurant, and Steve heard you scream and came to you. After you admitted to needing some help sleeping he fetched me and I gave you some sleeping pills, you then curled up against Steve and fell asleep." He said slowly, as though not sure of how to word it.

Flashes of images ran through my head; a dark figure, Steve's blue eyes and the pained face of a God. I gasped as my mind tried to place them together, but they wouldn't make sense.

Bruce was watching me with concerned eyes, "The next morning Tony was very smug at breakfast because he thought he had caught you red-handed," he began, another image flashed through my mind; Tony's gloating face.

Bruce continued, "He showed all of us the video of you waking up together and thought that you were together. You then asked if you could get sound, we could so Tony nodded and you requested the video of your room to start at 3am. After a few minutes of watching you sleep you started to convulse violently, screaming about how you wish he wouldn't hurt them. After screaming and moving for a few minutes you shot up screaming extremely loudly. When the video ended Tony was so guilty, and you explained what had happened in the dream. You told us that someone was torturing us, your friends as you said and that he then drove his hand through someone's chest and ripped their heart out," Bruce winced after those words.

I was trembling as flashes of deep red blood flashed in my brain yet begged him to continue.

"We left you to some peace after that and you went with Natasha to pick up pepper, Jane and Darcy," I nodded, knowing those names, "you got to the airport but Phil Coulson was waiting for you and requested that you come along for a medical examination. You agreed—surprisingly—and went with them. Now no one was there with you but you went through the normal tests then you got injected with something. We don't know what so please don't ask me. When you returned home you acted a bit… violent towards Loki and Natasha. Before coming upstairs and acting like nothing had happened. When you were asked why you did it, you asked what we were even talking about. You were very confused and looked hurt because we all walked out on you. After that you went to see Loki, and you two had a bit of a disagreement before you went to bed," he finished.

He watched me with concerned eyes as I took this all in. my head was thumping painfully and I winced with every breath I drew. I looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"I think I may need some sleep right now," I said honestly before standing up and running out of the room.

I slammed my door shut behind me, before stumbling to my bed. My head was in shambles, trying to figure out the snippets of conversations and pictures it had conjured. _No not conjured, remembered_ I told myself. I clutched my head in pain, moaning loudly. This headache was unbearable and making it impossible to sort through my thoughts. I gave up and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. I felt my breathing even out and my headache lessen before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Almost as soon as I woke up, I was on my feet running towards my bedroom door. Panting as I unlocked my door, I fell out before glimpsing down both ways. I stood up and sprinted towards the living areas.

I remembered everything. Everything.

Calling Loki a Jotun, acting coldly towards Natasha. The man and the strange liquid.

My thoughts were twisted as knowledge flooded in, things I shouldn't know. I knew clusters of stars I didn't know existed. I knew about a race called the Jotuns or frost giants. I knew all about Loki.

I burst into the room before looking wildly around, and seeing no one, I turned and ran into the TV room. Stumbling over my feet which led to a very ungraceful entrance, I entered the room. Everyone was here, watching a movie. When they saw me Tony quickly paused it. I looked around and spotted Loki.

My heart was filled with guilt and I raced forward before giving him a Thor styled hug. He stiffened and did not return the hug. I felt tears following down my cheeks as I let go, looking down, blushing as I stood away. I turned and saw Natasha, she looked back at me for a minute, watching the tears run down my face before she stood up and gently opened her arms. I sighed in relief before rushing forward to accept the rare hug.

She looked me in the eye as she let me go and I saw a flash of pain cross her face. She turned back towards Thor and Bruce. Bruce stepped forward with a gentle smile.

"Did the sleep do you good?" he asked me kindly.

I nodded while I wiped at my eyes. Bruce looked behind him at Thor quickly before looking down at his hands.

"Do you want to know what's happening?" he asked me quietly, softly.

I frowned. What's happening? Where? What? When? Who? I froze on the last question as I realized the answer. Me. I remembered the cold in my chest when I was fighting with Loki and the cold, thick liquid that was pumped into my veins. My hand clutched the arm, wincing at the pain it caused. I gasped quietly before looking up and nodding sadly.

"Your body is being taken over, quite simple really," Loki's voice filled the room but with none of its usual playful tone, "You are now owned by the enemy." He said simply.

I felt numb and watched as everyone frowned disapprovingly at Loki, he shrugged before facing me again, his eyes hard and cold.

"You will lose your mind, slowly. Thanos will use you to tear this team apart bit by it. You will hurt the ones you love unknowingly, and they will hurt you when you are in your right mind. There are no positives to this situation. Your are quite frankly, doomed." He finished harshly.

Bruce started waving his hands about, "that's not true, we're going to try and fix this, there must be a way. We already have plenty of ideas," he assured.

"And I will go to Asgard and bring the second best Healer here, they will be happy to help you," Thor added brightly.

I frowned, "why the second best?" I asked.

"Because the best doesn't want to help you," Loki snarled before storming out.

I looked at his retreating form, with more tears stirring in my eyes. That hurt. A lot. More than I care to admit, even to myself. I watched as Thor sighed loudly before sitting down again and Bruce mutter about finding the cure before he stalked out. They started the movie again and I left the room, with only one thing on my mind.

I walked up to Loki's door and raised my hand to knock. I hesitated before quickly mustering my courage and rapping three times.

"Go away,"

Oh. Well isn't that nice. I turned to leave before I stopped myself. No, he was going to listen to me whether he wanted to or not. One way or another he will. I narrowed my eyes in determination before simply walking in. His head shot up and he glared at me for a full 4 minutes. I know because I counted the seconds.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice dripping ice.

I swallowed quickly and was about to open my mouth, "Are you coming here to gloat? You now my secrets, you know my origin. Does that make you feel big, does it make you feel powerful?" he said slowly walking over to me and trapping me between his wall and him, "or are you scared? You have a monster across the hallway from you. A monster mothers tell their children about. A monster that has no heart!" he growled out.

I looked up into his blazing emeralds eyes before the raw emotion in them caused me to drop his gaze, I blinked back tears before quickly blurting out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, you are not a monster."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Sorry. Interesting word and one of the world's biggest lie," he snarled before stepping closer so all I could see hear and smell was him.

I frowned, "I am telling the truth," I insisted, he scoffed, "you are the God of Lies, Loki, you would know if I lied to you!" I pointed out angrily trying to hide the hurt in my voice, eyes and face.

He looked me in the eyes before softening his face and stepping back a little, "I would, wouldn't I."

I looked at his face and saw pain. I felt my heart leap into my throat and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He tensed but quickly relaxed, winding his arms around my waist and burying his face into my hair. He smelt like peppermint and the pure smell of water or ice. Thinking that made me realize that I was indeed wrapped in an embrace with the God of Mischief. I blushed but since his arms were still tight and holding me against him, I held on just as tight.

After a few minutes his grip loosened and he took a step back. I looked into his eyes and saw relief and happiness. My eyes reflected the same emotions I was sure. He smiled at me.

"We should go see Bruce; I think he has a starter procedure for you." He said before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

We reached the elevator and went down to the levels where the surgical labs were located. We walked at a calming pace to the one that Bruce used the most and saw him slaving over some numbers. Loki opened the door and the Doctor looked up, first in shock to see me and Loki together and holding hands—still—then in happiness when he saw the content looks on our faces.

"How can I help you?" he asked us softly, before looking back at his work.

"I believe Bruce that you said something along the lines of a machine called a hemopurifier, I think." Loki asked politely.

Bruce nodded eagerly, "do you think it will work?" he asked Loki.

Loki frowned in thought, "some of the poison may have already reached her brain, heart and some organs but if we did attach her to this machine and it managed to get most of the infected blood clean again, it could slow down the process and it could make her have more control."

Bruce nodded before adding, "it's really meant to help people with Liver disorders but Tony and I have made a few adjustments," he said before smiling.

Loki smiled down at me as I got seated next to a machine with _a lot_ of buttons. I smiled back nervously before turning to watch Bruce turn the machine on and edit the settings. Bruce turned to me and smiled apologetically before gently inserting a needle into the crook of my left elbow than one in my right. I winced slightly but relaxed when I felt Loki trace patterns on my hand with his thumb.

Bruce started the machine and it made a loud whirling noise before quieting down to a relaxing hum. He said something to Loki before quickly running out of the room. I looked at Loki with a questioning brow.

"He has gone to fetch Tony, but I fear that the entire building will come," he chuckled softly, making me relaxed even more.

"Entire building?" I wondered aloud.

He chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck almost shyly, "well Uhm Loki Odinson is not a very forgiving man, and Bruce seems to think that I have forgiven you," he said quietly.

I snorted, "I'm going to ignore the 'think' part of that sentence," I said before laughing.

He laughed with me, still playing with my hands. I watched as my blood poured through the needle and flood into the machine where I lost track of it before it flowed into the other needle and back into my body. I shuddered as I watched this process repeat over and over again.

Our heads both lifted when the door to the lab opened, I winced expecting everyone to flood in, but I was shocked to only see Tony, Bruce, Thor and the small woman I had seen him with. Tony and Bruce went straight for the machine, talking about the process and if the machine is indeed working properly—at least that's what I think they were talking about, they used too many long words. Thor and the woman came over to Loki and I.

Thor grinned, "Brother, you are well, yes?"

Loki sighed before nodding, "Yes brother,"

Thor grinned before turning to me, "Olivia, this is Jane Foster," he said gesturing to the lady next to him.

She smiled shyly, "Hello," she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I reached out to shake her hand but Loki tightened his grip on my hand. Thor looked at our hands before grinning. I looked at our hands before smiling shyly at Jane, "hello there,"

She smiled back and moved back to Thor's side, linking arms with him. I smiled, they looked so cute together. One of Loki's fingers twitched and I turned to look at him. He was gazing out the window of the lab. I followed his gaze, and paled.

So that's where the rest of the tower is.

I blushed as I saw all of my friends sitting there with smug looks on their faces. I didn't understand why they were smug but I followed _their_ gazes to my hand. I looked and saw Loki was holding my one hand with both of his and tracing designs softly over the skin.

Thor grinned before leaving the room with Jane and going over to our friends. I shook my head and turned to watch Bruce and Tony fiddling with dials and buttons. They said a few things before turning to smile softly at me.

"I'll be back soon, in about half an hour so I can unplug you from the machine, okay?" Bruce said.

I nodded and watched him leave with Tony, before motioning for everyone around the glass to leave. I watched them file out, frowning when Natasha smirked and winked at me.

I looked over at Loki, squeezing his hand and smiling gently. He looked over at me and smiled shyly. _Shy? Since when is Loki Shy!_ I wondered confused. He raised a hand and stroked my cheek.

"I forgive you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes when I felt his cool lips met mine.

* * *

**And that is how you do a cliffhanger. Ha-ha sorry but I had to do that so badly.**

**About the hemopurifier, I'm not sure if it really meets what I wanted but you get the idea. A hemopurifier cleans the blood of viruses and bacteria's that are foreign and shouldn't be there. So you know kill the stuff creepy guy with the nice butt put in her system… or will it?**

**Love you loads, you review please!**


	12. Party Time

A/N so we just had a kiss hmmm…. Should it be HAWKWARD! Omg get it lol! Ha-ha I'm a bit of a dick right? Anyway here is chapter 12 I hope you like it pleassssssseeeeeeeee review it takes like 5 seconds and makes me really happy!

* * *

Olivia's POV

I kept my eyes closed as I felt Loki's lip gently move against mine. I felt myself sigh as his fingers stroked my cheek, hair and neck. When the kiss became more heated I started to wrap my arms around his neck but he grabbed my wrists and pulled away.

I stared at him as we breathed heavily. Had I done something wrong? I felt my eyes fill with panic.

He chuckled when he saw my expression, "you are still attached to this machine my dear,"

I frowned down at my arms, "right." I said quietly.

"Not much longer," he whispered as he caught my gaze again.

I quickly looked away, if I looked and got lost in his smoldering gaze I knew I would do something stupid. Something I might just regret later when it comes to bite me on the ass. I bit my lip and let my gaze fall to my lap.

Loki tried to engage conversation but I only answered with "mhmmm" or yes and no. after a few minutes he nodded, said goodbye and left the room. I felt instantly guilty; the guy had just kissed me but stopped it from going too far for _my_ own good. And I then proceeded to sulk, like a child. And children are not attractive.

I leaned back until I was basically lying down before settling and staring at my blood flowing. I watched it make its path, cleaning and becoming a bit brighter when it left the machine. I sighed as I felt my eyes drift close. My lips still cool from Loki's kiss.

* * *

Loki's POV

I sighed as I nursed the glass of Midgardian alcohol in my hands. I rolled my eyes as I listened to Thor go own about an 'adventure' he and Jane had been on. In my opinion they only count as adventures if they are life-threatening. Or filled with loot. Or both.

"And then she took me to the home of the POPTART!" Thor boomed.

I winced as I got an earful, "It was that factory, just out of New York," Jane kindly explained.

I smiled faintly as everyone else laughed. Looking at the clock, I decided to speak up.

"Bruce should she be 'unplugged' now?" I asked the smiling Doctor.

He frowned at me confused for a second, "Oh yes of course," he said before running off.

"I thought you would be with her brother?" Thor asked me his face scrunched up.

I feigned shock, "You thought?" I all but yelled.

Thor gave me a look and I grinned back at him. Jane and everyone were laughing their heads off but my smiled faded when I saw Thor tense. He wiggled at bit—his butt practically in the air—before he pounced at me. I yelped and ran for my dear life.

I laughed as I ran around the island counter in the kitchen before grabbing Jane, "I offer her as sacrifice!" I yelled as I hid behind her back.

"The mighty Loki, oh look how far you have fallen," I heard a female voice say.

I looked up to see Olivia smiling brightly, her eyes bright. I narrowed my eyes at her and opened my mouth to say a sarcastic retort but a pair of hands tackled me to the floor.

I yelped and quickly teleported back to Jane. Thor yelled when he found his quarry gone, he shot up and looked around the room before his gaze landed on me.

"Ah brother, why do you hide in a lady's shadow?" he asked me playfully as he paced a circle around me and Jane.

I shrugged, "Because she is ensuring my survival," I argued.

Jane snorted, "Oh I feel so special and dear to your hearts now," she said sarcastically.

I turned when I heard Olivia laugh. She met my eyes and I smiled back before winking. Thor watched this exchange carefully before smirking.

"Are you going to give me my Lady back?" he asked.

"No," Loki said stubbornly.

"I'm an item now?" Jane shrieked dramatically, but neither man was paying attention.

"I shall just have to take something of yours brother," Thor said carefully as his eyes raked the room.

I laughed, "and that would be?" I asked him.

He grinned before moving quickly and grabbing Olivia the same way I held Jane. I felt my eyes narrow and darken. Thor raised an eyebrow at me playfully before booming out a laugh.

"_Your_ lady," he said simply.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I gasped when I felt Thor's arm wrap around me. I quickly looked to Jane and Loki. Jane's face was filled with laughter and happiness while Loki's eyes were narrowed and dark with rage.

"Your lady," I heard Thor boom behind me.

I struggled a bit but his grip was tight, "Gee Jane what do you feed this guy?" I asked playfully.

She struggled as well, "I could ask you the same question," she gasped.

I saw Loki's eyes lighten and his face become bright again, "Well brother we are at an impasse,"

Thor's chuckle sent a vibration through me, "So it seems," he agreed.

I heard slight movement behind me, "Well not for long at least," someone said.

I heard Thor gasped out a laugh before he collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. Another pair of arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Seriously, the mighty God of Thunder is ticklish?" I heard Steve say from behind me.

Thor glared at Steve before picking himself of the floor, "I am not."

I laughed as I watch Thor pout before walking over to Loki and Jane, "I will work with you to get Olivia back," he said heroically.

"My hero," I said while rolling my eyes.

Steve quickly looked around, "Nat, Clint want to be on my team?" he asked hopefully.

Natasha and Clint smiled, "Your on Capt." They said in unison.

Wow. That was kind of creepy if I do say so myself. Looking over I saw that the other 'team' had Tony, Bruce, Loki, Thor, Jane, Darcy and Pepper. I made a slight noise in the back of my throat, getting Clint's attention. He cocked his head at me playfully, using my eyes I gestured to grab Pepper. He nodded before sneaking up behind her.

I laughed as I heard her shriek before Clint dragged her over to me. I faintly heard Tony growl.

"Welcome to the team, Pepper is it?" I asked.

She nodded, "yup that's me." she admitted while struggling in Clint's grip.

"Good I thought you were her. Is that Darcy?" I asked gesturing to the other woman.

She nodded before Tony let out a triumphant noise. He pounced on Darcy before gripping her tightly.

"Trade off captain? Darcy for Pepper?" he asked wearing a smug grin.

I felt Steve stiffen behind me, "I umm," he started.

"Well if I don't get Pepper back, I'll just have to make do with Darcy," he said with a dramatic sigh.

Steve growled before sighing, "Ever dealt with an angry God?" he asked.

Tony frowned, "No."

Steve smirked, "Want to?"

"Not particularly," Tony admitted slowly.

Steve sighed, "If you don't hand over Darcy, you will," he said confidently.

Tony laughed, "How will that work?" he said sarcastically.

"Well if I don't have Darcy, I'll just have to make do with….Olivia." he purred.

"Okay, a) that was creepy Steve and b) oh hell no!" I screamed.

I saw Loki flicker and I looked around confused for a second. Thor followed my gaze and smiled widely before relaxing.

"We won," he said simply.

Clint narrowed his eyes, "What? And how does that work?"

Thor shrugged before turning his smile on Clint, "You angered a God." He said.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth I felt the arms around me lessen their grip before a rush of air flew past my ears making a loud noise before everyone was calm. I opened my eyes and stared back at Steve, Clint, Natasha and Pepper. I frowned.

"How—what—Huh?" I stammered.

I heard a chuckling behind me and turned to face Loki, "magic, _darling" _he said to me before turning to Steve, "Don't take my stuff,"

I laughed with the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

I sniggered as I watched Thor's attempts at singing. He was such a hoot. And a very bad singer!

"Okay brother, allow someone else to go now," Loki insisted.

We laughed as we bantered over who was going to go next. In the end Darcy lost and she walked over to Tony's brand new karaoke machine. I heard Jane yell before going up to the touch screen and picking a song. She skipped back to her seat and reclined against Thor. We waited for the song to load and come up on the screen that only Darcy could see.

I laughed as I saw her eyes widen and she snorted at Jane. She gripped the microphone tighter in her hand before opening her mouth;

"_You're insecure__  
__Don't know what for,__  
__You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,__  
__Don't need make-up,__  
__To cover up,__  
__Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough."_

I cracked up laughing as she sung One Direction. We all laughed and I watched as Tony winced before pretending to shoot himself.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it,__  
__Everyone else but you"_

I laughed as I saw Clint mimic Tony, his body landed with a dull thud on the floor.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,__  
__The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,__  
__You don't know oh-oh!__  
__You don't know you're beautiful!"_

Bruce joined him, yelling loudly as he twitched on the couch.

"_If you only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know oh-oh!__  
__You don't know you're beautiful"_

I yelled and covered my ears before Jane leaped up and quickly switched the machine off, "Okay Darcy, enough now please!" she cried.

We laughed for a good ten minutes after that before the bantering started up again. I winced when everyone voted me.

Shaking my head I said, "if you guys value you're hearing you'll take that back,"

They all shook their heads before Darcy dragged me up on stage before placing the microphone in my hand. She bit her lip as she picked a song before winking at me and gracefully flopping down on the seat I had vacated. I bit my own lip as I waited for the song to load. When I saw the title I turned and glared at Darcy.

I swallowed thickly before raising the microphone to my lips;

_I threw a wish in the well,__  
__Don't ask me, I'll never tell__  
__I looked to you as it fell,__  
__And now you're in my way_

I ignored Darcy yelling and clapping her hands and keep my eyes on the screen.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,__  
__Pennies and dimes for a kiss__  
__I wasn't looking for this,__  
__But now you're in my way_

Looking up I saw everyone smiling. Tony wasn't dead and neither were Bruce or Clint, so I guess I was going alright. I smiled back before singing the next part.

_Your stare was holdin',__  
__Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__  
__Hot night, wind was blowin'__  
__Where you think you're going, baby?_

Deciding to have some fun, I pointed to random members of the audience and danced—very badly—as I sang the chorus.

_Hey, I just met you__  
__And this is crazy,__  
__But here's my number,__  
__So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right,__  
__At you baby,__  
__But here's my number,__  
__So call me, maybe?_

I laughed when Darcy and Pepper joined me. Jane looked too content to move from Thor's side but Pepper, Darcy and I busted out the moves. I laughed as I sang the last bit.

_Hey, I just met you,__  
__And this is crazy,__  
__But here's my number,__  
__So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys,__  
__Try to chase me,__  
__But here's my number,__  
__So call me, maybe?_

We all fell into a fit of giggles before I looked up and said, "My turn,"

Everyone gasped and Pepper pretended to faint. I hit her lightly with the microphone before skipping over to Loki and dragging him over to the 'Stage' he complained the whole way but I shoved the microphone in to his hand and bent down to pick a song. There were a lot of choices, but I soon found one that I thought would be crack-up.

"Here you go," I said before waltzing over to sit next to Steve with a smile on my lips.

I cracked up laughing as I whispered the song into Darcy's ear, "that actually suits him!" she yelled.

Loki glared at us warily before facing the screen. We saw the backlight light up and Loki's face fall. Darcy and I couldn't stop laughing as he began to sing while glaring at me every chance he got.

_Feels so good being bad__  
__There's no way I'm turning back__  
__Now the pain is my pleasure__  
__'cause nothing could measure __  
__Love is great, love is fine__  
__Out the box, outta line__  
__The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it__  
__Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it__  
__Sticks and stones may break my bones__  
__But chains and whips excite me__  
__'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it__  
__Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it__  
__Sticks and stones may break my bones__  
__But chains and whips excite me_

Darcy and I were practically rolling on the floor as we heard Loki sing in a monotone. I had never laughed so hard in my life. My stomach hurt and tears were rolling down my cheeks. When I glanced around I saw all the other Avengers—minus Thor—doing the exact same. I risked a look at Loki and saw him face-palming.

When we had all stopped laughing, we calmed down and took our seats, waiting to see who Loki would choose. I gasped as he thrust the microphone out at me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," he said with a smirk.

* * *

I moaned as someone shook my shoulders, attempting to wake me up. I slapped the hand away but heard some whispering, urging me to get up.

Opening my eyes tiredly, I looked around my empty room. I woke up fully when I saw my door wide open. I was pretty sure that I had closed it last night when I went to bed. I was certain. But the evidence in front of me was suggesting otherwise.

I got up to shut it, and just as I reached the door, I saw movement in the hall. Remembering the voice I stepped out into the hall and looked towards where I had seen the movement. The door to the living areas was open. I frowned but quickly and quietly tip-toed across the carpet to the open door. I could see light pouring through the crack in the door.

I winced as the door creaked when it opened, "hello?"

Nothing answered but I heard slight movement, like fabric rubbing against fabric. Swallowing I walked into the room, my eyes scanning my surroundings.

"Olivia are you alright?"

I let out a small scream at the voice, "Who?"

"It's JARVIS Olivia, are you alright?" he asked me again.

I placed a hand on my chest before breathing deeply, "I'm fine JARVIS, go back to sleep or whatever you do,"

I listened but heard only silence and assumed JARVIS had well... I actually don't know but he probably resumed his watch on the rest of the tower. I sighed and padded into the kitchen whipping up a glass of steaming hot milk, hoping it would help me sleep. I stared at the window as minute by minute, sip by sip my milk became to drain.

After around 20 minutes of mindless staring I placed my glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen into the main area.

"Hello Olivia, miss me," a voice purred.

I spun around quickly only to be grabbed roughly around my waist and forced to stare into icy blue eyes.

* * *

Ohh scary. Sorry about the karaoke part but I need something to full up this chapter before this lovely cliffhanger! See, I planned this beauty ;). I hoped you liked this chapter we get into the good stuff soon but fair warning I can't write fight scenes, well I actually don't know because I have never tried but I don't think I'll be a expert at it.

Review please, it makes me so happy.

-Taila


	13. Thanos' Version of the Truth

**A/N Hey Sorry for the cliffhanger, I meant to update straight after but hehe whoops. You forgive me right? Right? Anyway I own nothing blahblahblah except for my OC and the Plot….**

* * *

I swallowed as the man wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, humming in contentment. I stared into his cold eyes and shuddered slightly. His smile faltered for a second before becoming a smirk.

"So my princess, remember me yet?" he asked as he looked me over.

I nodded numbly since my voice refused to listen to me.

He laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room, "But do you know _who_ I am?" he asked.

I frowned as I thought, "Who or what?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed again—I was beginning to hate that noise, "Hmm both?"

I shifted slightly, hating the feeling of his hands on my bare legs and under my shirt. He watched my every movement with a slight smirk. I thought hard for a way out of this little problem. His eyes furrowed before he picked me up—making me squeak. He plopped me down on the small lounge set that sat looking over the city.

"My name, child, is Thanos," he said gauging my reaction carefully.

The name nicked something in the back of my mind but I couldn't catch it. The name didn't sound normal though, I would have to ask Loki about that. _If you ever see him again that is_ a small voice reminded me. I shook my head to get rid of the thought but Thanos took it for denial.

"Oh no my dear Olivia, I am Thanos. I simply…." His eyes rolled as he searched for a word, "acquired this body to help me with my little conquest." He finished.

My mind whirled, "Acquired? I don't get it." I said stupidly.

He laughed quietly, "this body did not belong to me until I took it," he said miming snatching something with his hand, "wasn't all that hard either, but that doesn't mean I enjoy this," he said his eyes suddenly shifting.

I locked that information away, "what do you… Uhm normally look like?" I asked him while wrapping my arms around my legs protectively.

His eyes snapped to mine, "like your worst nightmare," he said while ripping my arm away from my leg and holding it gently.

"But I am more pleasing like this yes?" he asked while tracing small designs up my arm.

I nodded and tried not to focus on his hands. My head began to hurt as it worked double time as I tried to remember all this information while also finding a way out of my sticky situation.

"Normally my sweet, I would not be here, I would send a grunt to do this dirty work," he said slowly, "but this is personal." He finished before dropping my arm and looking me in the eye.

"Personal?" I echoed, trying to draw his attention elsewhere.

He nodded before standing up and walking in circles, slowly, "this is no job for a God but, _he_ deserves the worst I can bring." He finished with a clap of his hands, making me jump violently.

"Who's he?" I asked nervously, my heart pounding from fright.

He chuckled, "You know, you just need to think. Can you not remember what I told you? What I made you do?" he asked his brow furrowing slightly.

My eye widened, "but how did you make me do that?" I asked accusingly.

He smiled grimly, "I inserted my blood into you making a bond, temporary of course. And when your little friend cleansed your blood it removed that last string of control I had over you," he said tilting his head to watch my movements.

I swallowed while shifting, "I can't remember that information anymore though. The stuff I could remember I have slowly forgotten." I said sadly, trying to remember all I had known about Loki.

He crouched down in front of me, "You were fun to play with Olivia, but the games are over." He finished with a sneer.

I gasped and tried to control my breathing as I backed away from him, hitting the back of the couch. He kept coming closer and I fought to control my heart, which was threatening to explode. He lifted a hand and ran it across my cheek before gripping my chin tightly.

"You and your friends will not stop Loki's fall Olivia," my eyes widened when I realized it was about Loki, "He will die, and you will be mine. I would not fight your judgment and I suggest you tell your friends the same." He said before leaning in and kissing me fully on the lips.

I tried to scream when his cold, icy lips met mine. As he leaned in further, applying more pressure I started to kick out. My legs struck empty air and I looked around frantically trying to find him, but he was gone.

My breaths came loudly and sobs racked my body. _Everything will be fine_ I told myself, yet I could not stop the tears that were falling. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to breath and clear my head.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" I heard faintly from down the hall.

I opened my mouth to answer but all that came out was a whimper. I heard quick footsteps before the door opened to reveal Jane who was frowning slightly. I tried to smile, but I know I failed, quite miserably too. She ran on quiet feet over to me.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" she asked while rubbing circles in my back.

I looked up into her doe-like eyes, "Thanos," I whispered.

Her eyes widened, "I'm getting Thor, I want you to stay right here okay," she said before running off again, leaving me by myself.

I nodded at her retreating back before curling myself into a ball and lightly touching my lips. They were cold as ice, feeling them I started to scrub frantically before calming down once I heard more footsteps. Looking up I saw Thor enter the room.

"Olivia, he did not harm you did he?" he asked in a rush.

I shook my head numbly, suddenly feeling so cold and empty. Thor and Jane exchanged a look.

"Hey, I'll go wake everybody else up" Jane said before walking out quietly.

Thor held up my chin, "What happened Olivia? Jane only told me something had happened. She would not tell me the details." He said softly.

I shook my head, trying to shake off his hand. He sighed before standing and running a hand through his hair. He looked at me quickly before walking out the door.

"Don't deny the judgment," a voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around, falling over the couch in the process. I yelped and stood up quickly before searching the room frantically, not leaving my back to any wall for too long. During my episode the others had joined me and were sharing a look. Natasha stepped towards me slowly.

"Olivia?" she asked gently.

I froze and turned to face her, giving her a soft smile, "Hey guys," I said quietly.

Natasha looked at me before smiling back, "You want to take a seat and tell us what is going on?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and why you woke us up at 1 in the morning," Tony said with a scoff.

Frowning I threw a pillow at him, "Only if you want to know," I said sadly.

Thor stepped forward, "Thanos was here?" he asked.

I heard someone growl and a few other gasp before nodding, "Yup right here," I said ruefully.

Loki came right up to me, "And what did he do?" he asked his voice a low growl.

I searched his face before answering, "He was making sure I knew who he was and what he could do before he told me about his little game," I whispered.

Loki frowned, "What's his game?" he asked gently.

"It's the game about Loki's fall," I whispered, "About the Avengers' defeat….. And my wedding." I said almost inaudibly.

Loki was the only one who could hear me, his face contorted in rage. He spun around until he faced his brother, "We must kill him," he hissed.

"But what's his game?" Clint asked curiously.

Loki swallowed, "My fall. Your defeat and Olivia's wedding." He ground out.

"What does your wedding got to do with it; I didn't even know you were engaged." Darcy asked me dumbly.

I winced, "I'm not engaged, but according to Thanos I will be soon."

"Wait so the evil Godly person has a crush on you?" she asked me uncertainly.

Loki shook his head before walking out the door, "he wants her because I do." He said over his shoulder before leaving.

Darcy smirked, "told you he liked her," she said before walking out.

After that everyone began to file out until it was just me left. I watched as my friends left, running Thanos' words over and over again in my mind. So he thought we couldn't win, well we may not have a chance but you never know. I grumbled as I sat down on the couch once again. I stared out the window until I remembered. Loki said he wanted me!

I smiled to no one in particular before leaning back onto the couch. I was cold but I did not want to go back to my dark, empty room. Don't know why I would want to stay out here either, but oh well I have nowhere else to go.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

Stupid Thanos. Stupid Wars. Stupid Me!

I always seem to muck everything up one way or another, don't I? I sat up in my bed before flinging my legs over the edge and heading to the kitchen. A cold drink would do me just fine, I think.

I rubbed my hand over my face as I walked towards to the kitchen before I heard a noise.

"Grkjdhfiust,"

I froze and slowly turned around facing the area the noise had come from. Edging towards the couch, I readied a ball of green flame in my hand.

"Ghu fnbjhgidftgieks,"

I stifled a laugh when I saw Olivia laying on the couch as she talked in her sleep. She shook her head, twitching slightly before she spoke again.

"Thanos hdfuiegyf Bastard,"

I froze when I heard her speak his name but let my laugh out when she called him a bastard. It fits; he does kind of give you that impression, doesn't he?

She stirred at my laugh, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Loki? What's happening?" she asked, her voice slurring.

I smiled when I remembered the last time she had been half asleep and talking to me with the same voice.

"Nothing, you were just talking in your sleep," I said with a chuckle.

She glared at me tiredly, "well _excuse_ me," she said before turning and facing away from me.

I laughed and saw her breathing even out, signaling her return to dreaming. I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen, drinking a few cups of water before heading back to my room. Crawling back under my covers, I thought on what had just happened.

Thanos had come here. To Midgard.

He had threatened me and my friends. Along with her.

I felt my lips curl at his comment about my fall and her wedding. He was wrong. She would never marry him. I will never fall and the Avengers will never be defeated.

I smiled; time to see how well Olivia could really use those whips.

* * *

**Super short chapter sorry but next chapter is going to be filled with training. Then we get to the final fight! Duh duh dum. Oh well that will happen in the next few weeks. So the whips make a little introduction next chapter and the fierce side of Olivia will show through along with a little bit more on her past.**

**Till next time…chapter?**

**-Taila**


	14. Practice Practice Practice

**A/N Hey guys so this chapter was hard to write; one because I kind of suck at any type of fight scene and I didn't sleep at all last night, so this morning I crept into the lounge while everyone was asleep and started writing this chapter on the laptop. Fun times.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I glared heatedly at Tony as he sat there, watching me with a smirk on his face. After a few minutes of glaring at him, I huffed and turned away, going into sulk mode. He sighed loudly, getting my attention once more.

"It wasn't only me, just saying. Bruce was the one who brought it up," he defended while nursing a glass of whiskey.

I glared back at him, "Don't go playing the blame game Stark," I said coldly.

He pouted, "Okay it was all me, but he agreed with me," he said while pointing a finger at me.

I groaned loudly, "but I don't _want_ a costume."

Tony spluttered, "well one; we all have one, two; it's kind of compulsory, three; it's not a costume, it's more a battle outfit and four; how can you not want one" he said loudly.

I shook my head at him before stalking into the kitchen. He followed behind me quickly before moving over to Steve's side.

"She needs a costume, right Capsicle?" he asked Steve.

Steve just glared at him and turned to me, engaging me in conversation. I happily complied, pointedly ignoring Tony. After a few minutes of our babbling he sighed dramatically and stormed from the room. I grinned back at Steve.

"The diva has left the building," I said cheerfully.

Steve chuckled softly before fixing me with a look when I grabbed some pop-tarts. Stupid Thor, I think I may be addicted now.

"Nope." He said as he took the box from my hands, "fruit or something healthy please,"

I pouted, "Why?" I demanded.

He gave me a signature Steve look, "because you have training today," he said simply.

I sighed before grabbing some muesli and milk and settling down at the island counter. I poked my tongue out at him before I took the first bite. I resisted the urge to snort when he rolled his eyes and started cutting up some fruit for his own breakfast.

After a few minutes of companionable silence we heard the door open and turned to see Clint and Bruce enter the room. I gave them a smile before Clint frowned at my breakfast.

"Why on earth are you eating that crap?" he asked me while sending my muesli a dirty look.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at Steve. Clint nodded understandably before he grabbed a bowl and made himself some as well. I frowned over at him as he winced when he took a mouthful.

"If you're eating it that means your training. If you're training I'll bet you five bucks the rest of us are as well." He finished with a sigh and slight glare towards his plate.

Steve gave a groan, "well tomorrow I'll make us all waffles then to make up for it," he said tiredly.

Clint and I shared a grin before he held his hand up for a high-five. Laughing I smacked my hand against his before digging into my breakfast once more. I watched Bruce move around the kitchen as I ate, he used Tony's coffee machine and made us all a fancy coffee. I sighed as the bitter taste danced over my tongue.

Steve excused himself so he could go wake everybody up. Clint and I shared a look before sprinting to the counter and grabbing the box of pop-tarts that Steve had taken from us. We ran from the room and hid behind the couch, quietly talking and munching happily on our prize.

"Steve is going to go hard out with the training you know," he told me while nibbling on the edge of a pop-tart.

I sighed before nodding, "Who will I work with?"

Clint shrugged, "Each of us teach you a different thing, that's what happened with Loki," he explained.

My curiosity piqued, "What did happened with Loki? I mean how come you're all friends now?" I asked him.

Clint looked over at me for a second before grabbing the last pop-tart, "As part of his punishment Odin—his father—sent him back here to us as part of his punishment. He helped with the clean-up and saw the damage he had caused. At first he was a massive prick, he wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't talk to us, like if Bruce asked him if he wanted something to eat Loki would glare at him and then storm from the room." He said quietly.

I frowned, "Why is he calm and your guy's friends now?" I asked.

Clint chuckled, "about two months after he arrived Tony got bored and started pranking people. He pranked us all and one morning he decided that he had to prank the God of Mischief. Thor advised against it—we all did! But Tony didn't listen of course and he pulled a prank on Loki."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "how did you manage save Tony?" I asked jokingly.

Clint sat up straighter but still stayed in the shelter of the couch, "well after Tony left and said he had to set up the prank, we didn't see him. We asked JARVIS, but he said he couldn't detect Tony in the building at all. Thor quickly asked about Loki's whereabouts and we got the same answer. Putting it bluntly we stressed out, we call S.H.I.E.L.D and we went on a search through the city. We returned that night with Director Fury and Pepper, so we were all there. And what do we walk into?"

I laughed and shook my head indicating that I had no idea.

Clint snorted, "We walked in on Tony and Loki laughing their heads off! They had pulled a prank on us!" he tried to hold back his laugh, "We yelled at them, and they both looked like kicked puppies, it was funny to see the God of Mischief pouting trust me. Anyway the next morning we all headed into the kitchen because we heard laughing and yelling, we entered the kitchen to see Loki jumping around and Tony almost wetting himself. When we asked what had happened, Loki turned to us with a glare and said that the "infernal midgardian device burnt him," Tony laughed harder and Loki quickly joined him. After that Loki spent more time with Tony, and since Tony practically lives with Bruce, Loki got to know him better. And after that he would sometimes train with Natasha and Steve and the trust built." He finished with a shrug.

I looked at him for a second, "how did he get your trust?"

Clint sighed, "Nat told me he wasn't that bad..." he trailed off and I sensed he wasn't telling me something.

"Clint?" I asked gently.

"Okay, well I sometimes have trouble sleeping," he said quietly and slowly, "I walked out to get a drink one night about a month after the pranking incident and Loki was there. But his facade had dropped and he looked miserable. I announced my presence and expected the mask to come back but it didn't. I could see him trying to act indifferent but it looked like he didn't have the strength. We talked and I realized that he was sorry and hated himself. I also found out he is actually a lot of fun." He finished with a small chuckle.

I nodded, "he is isn't he," I admitted.

Clint gave me a look, "Sooooo what kind of fun is he," he asked with a wink.

I gaped at him and punched him in the arm, "Shut-up!" I yelled.

He laughed and stood up before holding out a hand. I glared at him but took his hand anyway. He helped me up and led me to the elevator.

"I think it's time we head downstairs and I kick your butt," Clint said smugly

* * *

"Okay now this training programme will continue until we are called in to base or faced with an unavoidable attack. We will train every weekday and we have weekends off," Toy grinned at that, "every day after breakfast we will pair up and have training until lunch, after lunch you will pair off with a different person until dinner. After dinner is free time."

I looked at Steve before letting my eyes search the room. Everyone else looked a bit shocked but Steve ignored them.

"Isn't this a bit far?" Tony asked carefully.

Steve shook his head, "It's not just Fury's orders guys, I will not lose any of my friends." He said sadly.

I realized the situation we were in. We were at war with a force we could only hope to defeat. I looked around the room again and saw the realization on everyone's faces that was soon replaced with determination. I turned to face Steve once again, a blazing determination in my eyes.

"We all have an area we will help train with, even if it's something that sounds ridiculous." Steve started.

"This war is coming to our doorstep and we will be ready for it. Every little thing counts."

He looked around the room at our faces as he spoke, meeting our eyes.

"Bruce will help you with meditation. It may not seem helpful but it helps you remain calm and can help on those sleepless nights. He has been helping me since the events of New York all those years ago and I find it easier to concentrate in a fight." He said before smiling gently at Bruce and then at Loki.

"Tony will be in charge of editing and upgrading our uniforms. He will discuss a little bit with Loki about Thanos' powers and make the changes to your uniform from that. So if you have any requests take them up with him.

"Clint will be in charge of long range weapons. We will each try to choose at least one long range weapon, even if it's throwing knives," he added sneaking a look at Loki who was smirking.

"Natasha will be in charge of offensive fighting and stealth. She'll help you and teach you to take out your opponents quickly and quietly.

"I will be in charge of fighting as well but mostly defensive. I'll help you with your stances and dodging your opponents. I'll spar with you and teach you how to get away from your opponent if they prove to be too much.

"Thor wishes to assist with strength and endurance. He wants to build up your strength and make sure that you take anything thrown at you.

"Loki will teach you about magic and illusions. How to know what an illusion is, what's a spell you definitely don't want to get hit with and the answers to any other questions you can think of.

"Now Olivia, I do not know your strengths so for now when you are paired with someone give any help or information you can okay?" I nodded at him calmly.

He nodded back before turning back to everyone, "this new system starts on Monday, since its Friday today I thought we could just train all together and talk about our weaknesses or strengths."

He clapped, "let's start," he said happily.

I smiled over at him before turning and heading for the door.

"Hey Liv, where you going?" Clint yelled after me.

"Getting changed and getting my babies," I said while throwing a smile over my shoulder.

I walked calmly to the elevator and saw it starting to close. I yelled out to the occupant, asking them to keep it open. I saw a pale hand reach out and grab the door before a pair of green eyes stared out. I smiled at Loki as I ran inside.

"Hey Loki," I said breathlessly.

He smiled softly, "Hello Lady Olivia,"

I sighed when he said the 'lady', "Loki," I groaned.

He simply looked over at me and politely raised an eyebrow, "no Lady," I growled.

He nodded slightly before looking at the door ahead of him. I watched him with worry etched onto my face. Was something wrong?

"Loki? Hey are you alright?" I asked him, gently placing my hand on his forearm.

He turned down to me, "yes, Olivia."

I frowned at him, "I don't think lying to your teammates is very productive,"

I saw him take a deep breath before muttering under his breath, "teammates,"

A light bulb went off in my head. The kiss. Thanos. His admittance to wanting me, to liking me. I turned to stare ahead of me thinking over what I did.

When he kissed me I ignored him. When Thanos came I showed more emotion to Thor than to him and when he said he wanted me I didn't bring it up, I just acted like it didn't happen. I felt horrible. I didn't mean too but did I want him back?

Yes.

I bit my lip as the door opened and Loki quickly walked out. I watched him go before turning to the direction of my room and quickly getting changed into black yoga pants and a dove grey tank top. I grabbed my whips before walking back to the elevator, hoping I would see Loki. I couldn't see him anywhere and shrugged before pressing the down button the elevator.

Movement caught my eyes and I saw Loki in the stair well. I frowned and walked over, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. He turned and gave me a confused look.

"Why did you knock? This is a stairwell," he said slowly.

I shrugged before nervously trailing my fingers over the box my whips were in, "we going down?" I asked.

He hesitated before nodding and turning to walk down the stairs. We walked in silence for a few minutes, he was silent but I was having a mental debate. One part of me was telling me to scavenge our friendship and not let it fade while the other—stronger—part was telling me to take a leap of faith. Well I've always been one to take a chance.

"Hey Loki?" I asked him nervously.

"Hmmmm?" he said while focusing solely on the steps below his feet.

I took a deep breath, "What—what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked him.

He looked at me in shock before lowering his head again, "Uh—nothing,"

I bit my lip before blurting out, "Want to maybe get dinner and a movie?"

He turned to me and studied my face for a second before a small smile pulled at his lips, "Sounds great,"

I let out the breath I had been holding and laughed out of relief. He gave me an amused look before chuckling slightly himself.

"Now, where shall we go? What movie shall we see?" he asked me warmly.

I smiled at the warmth in his voice, "I think that if we go out to dinner early like 6:30 we can catch one of those late night movies. They are always fun, trust me." I said happily.

We spent the rest of the walk down happily discussing our plans for tomorrow. We decided on a quaint restaurant before going and watching a late night horror movie. I had to remember to ask Nat or Jane to help me with my outfit.

We entered the room laughing loudly, gathering the attention of the occupants. Thor sent us a happy smile and everyone else chuckled before going back to training. I walked over to where Bruce was sitting on a yoga mat.

"Hey Brucie," I said playfully.

He peeped open one eye, "Hello Livvy,"

I looked around, "where could I practise?" I asked him.

He frowned in thought, "oh there are some dummies over in the corner that you could use," he said before sending me a smile.

I smiled back before gently placing the box down and pulling them out. I smiled down at them before clutching them as tightly as I dared and stalking over the mat surrounded by dummies that Bruce had pointed out. As I walked over I cleared my mind and focused solely on the feeling of the cool metal against my hands.

I took a quick look around to make sure that no one was within my hitting distance before I focused my gaze on one of the dummies. It was shaped like a large man, roughly the same size as Thor. I unwound the whips before clutching them in my hand tightly.

I stood up to my full height before twirling the whips in a semi circle that surrounded me protectively. I whipped them around **(Pahah Pun intended!) **feeling the light draft that shifted my hair around. I smiled slightly before taking a step forward and spinning around, my wrists twirling and twisting expertly causing the whips to shoot forward and rip the dummy in half.

I smiled brightly before taking the force behind my body's movement and using it to change my direction and attack the closest dummy. I felt like I was dancing and I knew I had a large smile on my face from sheer contentment.

After exhausting ever dummy in sight I slowed the movements in my wrists so my whips were still circling around me protectively. Turning I saw everyone staring at me. I smiled back at them and laughed at Clint's expression of awe. I slowed the movement down and my whips came to a full stop.

"What?" I demanded.

I heard a deep chuckle, "Impressive, you're very flexible,"

I turned to smirk at Loki, "You sound shocked,"

He smiled and laughed before turning back to Steve and continuing to spar. I smiled at his turned back before turning to Thor.

"Could you help me with the weights?" I asked him.

He nodded happily, "of course Olivia,"

We grinned and walked over to the weight sets. We dove into a complex conversation about strength and endurance; even I couldn't keep up with all of it. We all trained for hours on end. I worked a little bit with Bruce after hours with Thor and that calmed me down enough to settle for dinner. We all laughed contently as we stood in the elevator.

We all flooded out into the kitchen and saw Pepper, Jane and Darcy standing at the dining room table that had been filled to the brim with mouth watering food. Pepper raised her eyebrows at us.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat?" she asked us.

We all smiled before diving towards the table and sitting down politely. Pepper looked at us and the girls sat down.

"Dig in," she said.

We all grabbed a pile of food before forking it into our mouths or in Thor's case inhaling it. We talked idly as we ate before Pepper spoke up and made me freeze.

"So what are you wearing on your date with Loki, Olivia? And when were you planning to tell me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The table fell silent and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I looked down as I felt eyes shift onto me.

"She can wear whatever she desires," I heard Loki say protectively.

I smiled at him through my lashes and he smirked back, "how did you even find out Pepper?" I asked her.

She smiled and tapped her nose with the tip of her finger. My eyes narrowed as I thought before widening when I realized.

"JARVIS you traitorous bastard!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know not as much training as I originally intended to have in this chapter but oh well. Next Chapter is their date!**

**-Taila**


	15. Lace

**A/N Okay so this is part one of Loki's and Olivia's "Date." This is the second to last chapter before it gets serious -_-. Annnnnnddd I also noticed I made a MASSIVE mistake, in the previous chapter I said that Loki was sent back to earth as part of his punishment... but in a chapter before that I said that he turned good before the Avengers ended. I'm not the brightest. I have edited it and fixed it!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty...wake up," a soft voice whispered, somewhere near my ear.

I groaned and turned over, rolling away from the persistent voice.

"Okay, want to play like that? WAKE UP!" I shot up and blindly struck out at the person who woke me from my dreaming state.

"Son of a bitch," I heard someone curse, I blindly looked around the room and saw Darcy clutching her bloody nose.

I felt my eyes widen but couldn't contain my laughter, "oh my—morning Darcy," I giggled.

She glared at me through a crack in her fingers, "Morning," she said curtly.

I giggled as she struggled to her feet before reaching out and grabbing my white blouse from where it sat, hanging over the back of a chair.

"Thanks for the bandage," she said as she pressed it to her nose.

I spluttered and jumped out of bed quickly before chasing her into the kitchen. She was quick on her toes but I was faster. Just as she was about to hide behind Steve, I leaped and tackled her to the floor. I snatched my blouse and held it to my chest.

I turned and smiled at Steve before glancing down and making a face, "yuck," I shrieked when I saw my white tank top stained with red.

I threw the bloody blouse at Steve and it clung to his face like tape. He spluttered and removed it from his face quickly before throwing it to the ground. We both shared a look of disgust before facing our laughing team mates.

"Well at least she finally got you out of bed," Pepper said breathlessly as she clung to Tony for support.

I stared at her with tired eyes and a sarcastic expression on my face, "finally?"

She winked before Darcy spoke up, "You should have seen her, I grabbed her blouse and she jumped out of bed like a ninja!" she said playfully.

I turned a tired glare on her before walking off and heading back towards my bedroom. I was stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"Now where do you think you are going miss?" Pepper asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

I turned to look at my friends with a lost look in my eyes, "back to bed?"

Pepper shook her head, "no, you are going to get dressed, eat Steve's waffles and then we are going shopping!" she yelled the last part and I covered my ears.

I opened my mouth to argue but Jane ran over and grabbed my elbow, "I'll help her get dressed," she yelled over her shoulder to the group.

She dragged me into my room before turning and locking the door. She turned to me with a nervous smile, "Did you notice anyone missing from that room?" she asked me.

I thought back to it and realized that I hadn't seen my favourite pair of green eyes, "Loki?"

She nodded before adding, "And Thor,"

I cocked my head at her, clearly asking where this was going. She rolled her eyes at me.

"They're sleeping in Livvy. Last night they talked for hours about this," she fiddled with her hands nervously, "they're exhausted," she finished sadly.

I looked at her worried expression before meeting her eyes and giving a devilish smile, "maybe we need to do some shopping for you as well."

She looked at me confused.

She furrowed her brows before her face went slack, "What—I don't—will he even like that stuff?" she squeaked out.

I chuckled at her as I threw on some deep blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that said; "When life gives you Thor, throw him back and demand Loki," in gold writing. Jane frowned and I saw her lips mouthing the words as she read it quietly, her face lit up when she finished and she smiled at me.

"When did you get that?" she asked, completely forgetting our previous conversation.

I smiled, "Birthday. About 2 years ago, it's my favourite shirt," I said laughing shamelessly.

She laughed with me, "I hope Loki's up just so he can read that," she said shaking her head.

I raised my eyebrows, "I hope Thor's up so I can ask him if he likes lace," I said winking at Jane as I threw on some gold ballet flats.

I smirked as I walked past Jane and out the door. She recovered after a few minutes running after me as I calmly entered the kitchen, seeing that the brothers were in fact up. Perfect.

"Thor, my dear friend," I said dramatically.

Jane came skidding into the room and her jaw dropped as I continued talking.

"Do you, my friend, like lace?" I asked clapping him on the shoulder.

Jane spluttered while Thor seemed to actually be considering it, "Well, I do like lace, but only certain colours," he said carefully.

I nodded, "and those colours are..." I asked

He looked over to Jane before answering, "red most definitely, and gold...perhaps blue." He said while scratching his chin.

I smiled and looked over at Jane and sent her a thumbs up, she blushed but still sent one back. I stuffed my face with one waffle quickly before turning. I smiled as I watched Clint studying my T-shirt. I waited patiently as he read it before watching as his face turned red and he blew up with laughter.

"Nice one, best t-shirt I have seen yet!" he chuckled.

The others frowned and turned to me, their eyes squinting as they read my t-shirt. I saw the girls nod approvingly while the boys chuckled and Loki blushed slightly, all minus Thor since he was frowning in confusion.

"Why would you throw me back?" he asked.

I shrugged as the girls picked up their purses, stating that we were leaving now, I walked past him and Loki, stopping in-between them.

"Cause I'd rather had Loki," I said before kissing Loki on the cheek and walking out the door.

* * *

I groaned as Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Natasha walked over their arms fill with more dresses they wanted me to try on. They insisted on this routine, for the past, oh I don't know, 4 hours. Try this on, try that on, oh these shoes are perfect.

"Okay, we tried to find green dresses," Jane started.

"Why?" I groaned, cutting her off.

Pepper glared at me, "We also looked for a dress with a little slink. The green represents Loki and the slink represents mischief," she explained.

I looked at her with an expressionless face, "I don't want to represent Loki, I want to represent me." I said.

Pepper nodded, "good point, what colour dress do you want then?"

I thought for a second before deciding, "Silver," I said.

Pepper nodded while Jane's eyes lit up, "I found the perfect dress!" Jane yelled before running off.

The others rolled their eyes and said that they were going to put the dresses back. I nodded and watched them disappear between the racks of clothing. I sighed and leaned against the back of the chair I was seated in. After a few minutes I heard excited chatter and I opened my eyes.

I saw Jane and the others walking towards me, Jane holding a pile of silvery, glittering material in her hands. I gasped at the colour of the dress; it looked like the stars themselves, silver yet almost had a hint of blue and green if you looked at it from a certain angle.

Jane smiled and passed me the pile of shiny material. I grinned like a school girl as I took it before running over to the dressing rooms. I shut and locked the door behind me before changing out of my jeans and shirt and slipping the smooth material over my body.

I took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I looked at the beautiful woman in the mirror. I didn't know how that woman was me. This woman's chocolate brown eyes sparkled and her ebony hair came down in waves. I ran my hands over the material of the dress, loving how it made my legs stand out. It clung but it wasn't tight, the perfect mix. It had a large slit running all the way up my leg to my upper thigh and was backless but tight on my bust.

I grinned at my reflection before turning and opening the door before walking out shyly. Jane's eyes lit up and Peppers jaw dropped along with Darcy's and Nat's.

"You look so beautiful," Natasha whispered as she walked over to me.

I smiled gratefully as they gushed over the dress and my figure. Pepper declared I would be getting this dress but after checking the price tag I said that I didn't have the money to blow. Pepper gave me a look.

"Didn't I mention that Tony has offered to buy anything and everything our little hearts desired?" she said brandishing a shiny credit card.

I eyed it worriedly before smirking, "if he insists," I said with a wink.

We all laughed and I quickly changed back before carrying the dress to the counter. We laughed as we watched Tony's money flow down the drain but I doubt any of us felt guilty. After that it was off to the buy my shoes. It didn't take too long and I was happy to have a pair of shiny black stilettos to go with my dress.

With that out of the way we wandered for a few minutes before I spotted a lingerie shop and pointed it out. When everyone was aware of it I dragged Jane—kicking and screaming—into the shop. She glared at me but began to swoon over the expensive lace and beautiful nightgowns. Pepper waved the credit card in the air and we giggled.

"Jane's first," I said, "Red, maybe gold or blue," I combed through a few bras before seeing Jane stare wide eyed at some nightgowns.

Darcy and I shared a look before running over and searching the racks. After searching a few I found a deep red sheer lace nightgown and let out a shriek.

"Found it! The perfect one!" I squealed, causing everyone to run over.

Jane's eyes widened and I could tell that she loved it straight away. I waited for the blush or the comment on how revealing it was but nothing came, just a mumble.

"I'm going to need candles," she said thoughtfully.

I laughed and draped the item over her arm before turning to Pepper, "you're turn, what would Tony like?" I asked her, surprised at the blush creeping up her neck.

"Probably brown, chocolate brown," she muttered.

I chuckled, "Two-piece or nightgown?" I asked.

She shrugged, and with that we all split up and began to comb through the store. I searched and didn't find any brown items but I did find a nice plum number. I grinned and grabbed it, planning to show Natasha.

After an hour we all gathered together and went over our finds. I held up the matching bra and undies I had found and waved them in Natasha's face, "Clint will like?" I asked her.

She grinned before holding up a pair of dark green lace undies, "for good luck under your dress?"

I glared at her before holding out the clothing, "swap?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded and took the clothes gingerly. We turned to Darcy who was holding a simple black lace set and then to Pepper who held up a deep brown nightgown. We cheered before paying and waltzing out of the shop contently. Pepper declared we all need our nails done... along with a wax and massage... oh and haircut.

So 5 hours later we stumbled back into Stark tower, slightly drunk on, well, happiness. I listened as Natasha gave me a lecture.

"I think the Movies a no-go, maybe you two could have dinner then go for a walk through the park together," she said.

I giggled and nodded my head, showing my agreement. She smiled, happy with her work before we waltzed into the TV room where Tony was trying to explain football to Loki and Thor. They all looked up at our entrance before Loki spoke up.

"6:30 at the restaurant called "Misterios"" he said calmly, smiling softly at me.

I nodded and recognized the Spanish word for secrets. I smiled back at him before turning to Tony.

"We spent a lot of your money, just saying,"

He looked confused, "how did you even get my cred—oh never mind," he finished with an eye roll.

Natasha looked at me, "you have just over an hour to get ready," she said, "come on girls, let's do this,"

I looked over to Loki and swallowed, "help me?"

* * *

I sighed as Jane put the curler through my locks carefully. My hair had been put up while a few bits had been left down so she could curl them expertly.

I puckered my lips as Natasha applied a light coat of ruby red lipstick, making my lips look like they were always pursed for a kiss. When she was done she applied a light dusting over glitter on my eyes before leaning back content with her work.

They all nodded to each other before spinning me around. I looked at my mirror in shock. The black eyeliner that Natasha had applied made my eyes look like melted chocolate, while my lips looked luscious and tempting. I smiled at my friends, admiring my hair as it shone in the light of my room.

"Can you even walk in those shoes?" Darcy asked me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes and stood up before strutting around the room easily. Pepper smiled, "they make you legs look even longer, if that's possible, "she said cheerfully.

"Time to face cockroach boy," Darcy said passing me a small black clutch.

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes at her name for Loki. I turned and walked out into the hall, before stopping and turning back, "You guys all doing what we discussed?"

Jane blushed, "yes, I promise, I am not wasting Tony's money,"

I smiled, "blow them out of the water, okay Pepper, Jane?"

The nodded and smiled before Darcy spoke up, "I'm just going to wear them under my Pj's for good luck, me and Steve will just have movie night."

I turned to Nat, "I'm going to wear them under my cat suit when we train tonight," she said, smiling slightly.

They turned their eyes on me. "Well?" Jane asked.

I smiled and lifted the slit up so they could see the green lace hugging my hips, "my good luck charm," I said with a wink.

They smiled and entered the kitchen ahead of me. I prayed that I wouldn't mess tonight up or embarrass myself. I also prayed that Loki liked what I was wearing, otherwise I would burn he dress... well I wouldn't burn it per say, just lock it away deep in my never ending closet. I took a few deep breaths before following after them.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I paced the room nervously, playing with my scarf. I looked over to the clock. 5 minutes until we had to leave, it was almost 6 o'clock. Thor caught my pacing and chuckled slightly.

"I have never seen my little brother so nervous before," he teased.

I gave him a weak smile before checking the clock and continuing my pacing.

"Uhh Reindeer games didn't make a sarcastic retort, we should be worried," Tony said, holding his hands up in fake surrender.

I turned a half-hearted glare on him before sitting next to my brother and drumming my fingers on the table. Steve gave me a smile before Clint came running into the room.

"Okay we missed something," he said, panting slightly.

We all frowned, "What did we miss?" Tony asked.

"Well, all they girls are wearing some form of lace, mostly bras or underpants and from what I gathered Pepper and Jane have something in store for you tonight guys." He said gesturing to Tony and Thor.

I chuckled before muttering a spell under my breath, when I caught the looks I explained, "Silencing spell," I said with a wink.

Thor nodded before turning to me and smiling sadly, "I am sorry you are not far along enough in your relationship with Olivia yet brother," he said clapping my back.

I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him. Clint smirked and cleared his throat, "oh no, you see Livvy is wearing something for Loki too,"

I swallowed thickly and felt a blush creep up my neck. Thor boomed a laugh and smacked his hands on the table. I narrowed my eyes at the hawk.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

He fidgeted slightly before opening his mouth, "well—"

But he was cut off by Darcy, Pepper, Jane and Natasha entering the room. They smiled brightly and winked at me before going to stand next to "their man." Jane with Thor, Pepper with Tony, Darcy with Steve and Natasha with Clint. I stood up and brushed off my top before turning as the door swung open to reveal Olivia. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. I had never seen such a beautiful creature in my whole life.

All the men looked at Olivia with wide eyes. Tony looked between us before speaking what was on everybody's mind.

"You Lucky Bastard."

* * *

**Ohkay part one of two done. I hoped you liked it **** next chapter hopefully has a lot of fluff.**


	16. Date Time

**A/N Hey, late update! I'M SORRY DON"T HURT ME! He-he, I hope it was worth the wait **

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You Lucky Bastard"

I blushed when I heard Tony speak up. I took a deep breath before raising my eyes and looking into Loki's awe-struck face. My cheeks heated and I dropped my gaze quickly.

"How does she look?" I heard Pepper ask, a hint of smugness in her voice.

I raised my head again but kept my gaze low. I waited for the heat in my cheeks to subside before I looked up at my team members. I sent an embarrassed smile to the room before giving Loki a small smile. I saw him swallow before he looked to his brother who nodded and smiled.

"She looks lovely," Loki said smoothly before holding out his arm for me to take.

I smiled and placed my arm in his. He turned and led us to the elevator; just before the door closed I sent the room a look of pure happiness and nervousness. I took deep breaths as we travelled down wondering what would happen tonight. Something good I hope, oh please I hope this works.

"You look far too pretty to be seated in a theatre Olivia," he said smiling softly at me.

I nodded while worrying my bottom lip, "well we will see where the night takes us?" I said looking into his emerald eyes.

He smirked and nodded before leading me out of the elevator. I frowned when I noticed that we were in the main lobby not the garage. I gave Loki a confused look but he just smiled back as he led me out onto the street. I saw a black car parked on the sidewalk and Loki led me towards it before opening the door and gesturing for me to enter. I complied and slid into the car, watching as Loki slid in after me.

"Tony offered to hire us a car since I have not yet acquired the skill of 'driving'" he explained.

I nodded my thanks, "I could have driven," I said turning to watch him as he fiddled with his scarf.

He shook his head, "I could not make my lady drive, especially while in such a beautiful dress," he said sheepishly while smiling weakly.

I blushed when I noticed he had said _my lady._ He tilted his head and frowned, clearly confused as to why I was blushing such a vivid red. I waved my hand gesturing for him to drop it, and thankfully he listened.

We talked about random things on the short trip to the restaurant. Loki was very entertaining to talk to; he always made me smile whether it was in amusement or from his flattery. Real smooth talker. His voice flowed smoothly and was absolutely dreamy, making me want to listen to him talk all night. I grinned when I realised that I would be in his company and listening to his voice for the better part of my Saturday night.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a cool hand grip mine as Loki pulled me gently out of the car. I watched the car drive off before turning to face Loki's handsome face. He smiled down to me before taking me inside the restaurant, and up to the podium.

"Odinson," he said politely.

The waitress nodded and I saw her eyes glaze over with longing. I was shocked when I felt a wave of jealously wash over me at her gaze. Loki's hand was hovering above the small of my back as we walked through the restaurant to a small table. Loki pulled out my chair like a true gentleman and I sat down with a small smile, trying to ignore the drooling waitress.

"Menu's?" Loki asked as he rested his arms on the table.

The waitress nodded quickly before walking off. Loki turned back to me with a smile and leant forward slightly.

"I want to know about you," he said.

I shrugged, trying to deflect the question. Loki frowned slightly at my deflect but before he could question it the ditzy waitress came back with two menus. She gently gave Loki his but roughly placed mine on the table. I picked it up quickly and raised it to my face, so no one could see the fury and hurt flash through my eyes.

"Thank you," I heard Loki say.

Oh Soup of the day is Tomato and Chives...

"Olivia?"

I might get the Ceaser Salad actually, but what drink?

"Livvy?"

Oh that wine sounds delicious; I think I have decided on my dinner tonight.

I felt a pressure on my menu before it was lowered and I looked into the deep gaze of one Loki Odinson. His eyes searched mine and I saw worry flash through them.

"What are you having?" I asked, dropping my gaze and placing my menu down neatly.

He shifted for a second before giving me a smile, "What is a..." he looked down at his menu, "Pasta?" he asked.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips, "it's a pastry, normally mixed with meats and flavoured sauces, it's actually quite delicious," I explained.

He smiled before shrugging, "Oh what to eat?" he said giving me another smile, he frowned again though when he looked down at the menu, "I recognize none of these drinks," he muttered.

The waitress returned, "Are you ready to order?" she asked. I grimaced; her voice was like nails scratching down a chalkboard.

Loki looked lost so I spoke up, "We'll have one bottle of your best wine, one Ceaser Salad and one Spanish mixed plate please," I said passing her my menu.

She sent me a quick glare before taking Loki's menu with a smile and walking off. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, careful not to smudge my make-up.

"Is something troubling you?" Loki asked as he looked around the room.

I shook my head, "nothing at all Loki," I said quietly.

We sat in silence until our meal arrived. I smiled softly at Loki's look of shock when the large plate was placed in front of him. I watched as the waitress left before taking a small bite of my salad.

"I—uh—I don't have to eat this all, do I?" I heard him ask, worry lacing his voice.

I shook my head, "I suppose not, but you must try it all," I insisted.

He gave me a look before sighing, "very well, what should I try first?" he asked me as he picked up his fork.

I looked over the plate, searching for the mildest thing on there. "That," I said gesturing with my fork towards a small ball of pastry covered with a sauce.

He raised an eyebrow at me before raising the food to his mouth and taking a bite. I watched him think as he chewed slowly. His face showing no shock or disgust at the flavour.

"Tastes quite peculiar actually," he said, scrunching his nose.

How cute. My fork stopped on his path to my lips, before I shrugged and brought it the rest of the way. I have thoughts like that often, so I shouldn't be so shocked. I looked up and saw Loki staring at me intently causing me to raise my eyebrows at him. He smiled quickly before looking back at the plate.

"What next?"

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I tried my hardest not to allow my disgust to slip through as our waitress leaned down, purposely giving me a view of her...uniform. I smiled falsely as she placed the food on the table before looking down at it in shock. This was enough food to feed Thor, and that's saying something.

I looked up briefly and caught Olivia smiling. Did she do this on purpose? That's my girl. I smirked slightly before raising my lost gaze up to hers. I watched as she sighed before taking a small bite of her salad.

"I—uh—I don't have to eat this all, do I?" I asked, trying to sound scared or at least worried.

She looked at me, chewing her food slowly before shrugging, "I suppose not, but you must try it all," she said, I looked in her eyes and saw an emotion flicker but I could place it.

"Very well, what should I try first?" I asked her, not knowing where to start.

I watched as her eyes roamed over the place, as though she was searching for something in particular. I saw her eyes light up for a second before she pointed at something with her fork "that" she said simply before raising her eyes to mine for a split second.

I looked down at the food before stabbing it with my fork and bringing it to my mouth. I took a bite, trusting her judgement. As I chewed I tried to place the flavours dancing on my tongue but most were foreign to me.

"Tastes quite peculiar actually," I admitted while scrunching my nose playfully.

I heard her mutter under her breath and had I not been a God I would not have caught the word, "cute" fall from her lips. I watched her for a few seconds, allowing my eyes to drink her in. She looked stunning; I had never seen such a beautiful creature.

I watched as every time she blinked her lashed would brush against her cheek briefly, causing them to curl. I was gazing at her lips longingly when I saw her head lift up and I raised my eyes to hers. She looked at me for a few seconds before raising her eyebrow causing her eyes to light up with curiosity.

I covered my staring with a quick smile before looking back at my plate, "What next?" I asked her.

She looked down at my plate before pointing to a crunchy looking ball. I gave her a concerned look before gingerly taking the ball between my finger tips and gently taking a bite. I chewed for a few seconds before I felt a burning in my mouth. I felt my eyes widen and I reached out for the drink sitting in front of me, taking a few mouthfuls.

I dropped the food back on the plate and raised my gaze, giving Olivia a playful glare, "Would you like some?" I asked as she tried to cover her laugh.

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you," she said while her eyes widened slightly.

I smirked at her before kicking her under the table. She gaped at me and made a noise at the back of her throat. I widened my eyes, "not very lady-like my dear, Olivia," I said.

She glared at me before snorting and looking back to her food, "Did you just kick me?" she asked shocked.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Do you wish for me to do it again?"

I saw her eyes narrow before a felt a small kick in my shins. I gasped playfully before looking around shocked, "My dear Olivia, did you just—no it couldn't have been you," I said dramatically.

We spent the next few hours talking and laughing. I felt my chest swell with pride at the ability to make Olivia smile so easily, and by just being myself. I loved her smile and after a few minutes, my food lay forgotten as I gazed into her bright eyes as she laughed and watched her red lips move gracefully as she talked.

She laughed as she placed the last bite of her dinner in her mouth. She looked down at my plate with a frown, "Do you not like it?" she asked.

I winced slightly, "It is foreign to me, I do not wish to finish it," I admitted.

I watched as she nodded, "very well, we could go home and I can teach you how to cook something?" she offered wiping her mouth carefully.

My face lit up at the idea of spending some time with Olivia, "Sounds un-missable," I said happily.

She smiled before standing, "Tony's credit card?" she asked with a small smirk.

I nodded, "of course," I said feigning a look of superiority.

She laughed and held out her hand waiting for me to take it. I smiled before grabbing her soft, small hand in my own and walking towards the counter where I flashed Tony's card. After paying we walked outside into the warm night air.

"Should we walk?" I heard Olivia say softly, causing me to look down at her.

I frowned, "is that normal on a date?" I asked slightly worried before muttering to myself, "Tony did not say anything about this, am I meant to walk her home, should I offer her my jacket?"

I heard laughter and looked up in the amused eyes of Olivia. She laughed at me shamelessly while clutching onto my hand. I brought my gaze down to our intertwined hands and saw that she had goose bumps on her arms. I waited until she finished laughing before I brought her closer, under my jacket.

I heard her breath catch in her throat as I did this. I paid it no heed and wrapped my arm around her protectively.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I was surprisingly warm wrapped in Loki's arms. I was shocked when he pulled me to him but after hearing his mutters, I knew that this was his interpretation of the different things he had been told by the others.

"Should we?" I repeated my question, looking up at him.

I felt his chest rumble as he replied, "I don't mind at all, my dear"

I felt my heart leap as it does every time he calls me _his_ or _dear_. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts quickly flashing through my head. I felt Loki's grip on my shoulder tighten slightly before I looked up at him. He looked back and a smiled graced his pale lips, pulling my attention from his eyes down to them. As if he knew I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

I looked up and saw that we were walking past central park, "We should go for a small walk," I offered.

I felt his step falter before he answered, "Good idea" he said before changing our direction.

I sighed gently as we walked through the abandoned park. I watched as Loki gazed around, curiously taking in every detail. I spotted a bench and led us to it before gratefully sitting down and gazing up at Loki.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" I heard Loki ask, and I could've sworn I heard a hint of nervousness.

I thought over tonight. The long fun car trip, the little awkward episode in the restaurant before we settled back into our normal routine, our hours of talking and laughing. I smiled up at Loki.

"I think I have had quite the night," I admitted.

I saw Loki frown, "that's not a yes," he said quietly.

I reached up and cupped his face with my hands, turning him so he was facing me, "yes Loki," I whispered before he smashed his lips against mine.

I moaned into the kiss and reached up to tangle my hands in his silky hair. I felt one of his hands rest at my hip while the other went to neck. After a few minutes I drew back for a breath and gazed into his bright eyes.

I sat there staring into his eyes for a few seconds, breathing heavily before he smiled suddenly. He leant forward and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him.

"So home?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

I opened my eyes to see him shake his head, "Not yet please," I heard him whisper before he caught my lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it. I'm not very good at dates to be honest but I had to give it a shock. Tell me what you think with a review.**

**-Taila**


	17. Costumes Suck

**A/N Haha, so apparently I'm actually really good at dates, Thanks Saddles18, your reviews made me laugh! You sound a lot like me, so I found it even funnier!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"If we hide, maybe we'll be safe?" I suggested to Loki as we stood just outside the Kitchen, watching all the others waiting for us and staring at the door to our bedrooms.

"Do they even know that we stayed in the lounge all night?" he whispered back.

I shrugged before meeting his eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if they have JARVIS watching our rooms," I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled softly, "neither would I Dear," he said quietly.

I ignored the small butterflies forming in my stomach just from being close to him, and the heart flutter every time he called me _Dear._ I quickly forgot that I was watching the others as I gazed at him. He turned and met my gaze, smiling softly at my staring.

"May I ask what has gained your attention so solely?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Well—uh—I, uhm nothing," I said quietly.

He tilted his head slightly, still waiting for an answer. I sighed quietly, "you," I said, my cheeks heating slightly.

He chuckled before grabbing my hand gently and sending me a small smile. I put my head down as the heat increased, but still squeezed his hand softly. He laughed silently before leaning down and placing a kiss on my temple.

"What are we going to do?" Loki said thoughtfully.

I shrugged before standing up, "how about just walking out there," I said before stalking into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at me shocked. I was still wearing my dress from last night with Loki's jacket over top. Pepper looked at me with raised eyebrows as I passed her with a smile.

"Good morning," I said happily.

Tony chuckled, "Good night more like it," he said, gazing at me over the top if his coffee.

I looked over at him sharply, "oh Ha. Ha. Ha." I said loudly.

I looked up as I heard Loki chuckle, "very good night Stark," he said with a smirk.

Tony looked over at Loki, slight shock on his features; he probably didn't hear Loki sneaking up on him. I giggled quietly before I heard Natasha's Ear... Phone... her thing ringing. She raised her hand for silence as she listened intently.

"We'll be right there Director," she said before hesitating, "Give us an hour."

I shared a look with the others as Natasha's hand flopped back to her side, "Fury's called us in, everybody better suit up. We leave in 20." She said before walking out the door, Clint running to her side.

I heard a sigh and looked up to Pepper, "you heard the woman, get ready," she said, almost sadly.

I nodded and rubbed her back, in a hope to comfort her. She gave me a nervous smile before walking over to Tony and giving him a small kiss, heading out the door. Jane did the same with Thor, walking out slowly after Pepper. Darcy just shrugged and kissed Steve on the cheek before jogging to catch up with her friends.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

Tony looked up at me before looking back down to his phone screen, "Safe house, we ask them to go there every time something big happens," he said, trying to act like he didn't care.

"Where?" I questioned.

"My beach house in Malibu," he said.

My head snapped up, "how the hell is that a safe house?" I said, my anger rising.

He looked at me nervously, "It has a basement?" he offered.

Steve placed a hand on my arm, "it's protected Olivia, there's guards and very high tech security," he said softly.

I snorted, "Yeah, yeah," I said before heading for the door, "Wait." I said turning around again.

"What?" Bruce asked, playing with his sleeves.

"I don't know what to wear," I said worriedly.

Thor snorted, "Please do not tell me you are having a 'Fashion Crisis'?" he asked.

I started to shake my head before Tony spoke up, "She has a uniform, down in the lab," he said quickly before looking to me.

"Come, we'll go get it, along with your pants Bruce," he said before turning to look at the two Gods and the Super Solider, "Steve, your suit's in the Lab as well, I think, and you two As-what-iains can go magic yourself into your snazzy helmets," he said with a smirk as he walked off, me, Bruce and Steve trailing behind him.

* * *

q"You want me to wear that?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

Tony nodded, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' "we all expect you to wear that, and it's all you got," he said smugly before chucking me the leather bundle.

I stared down at it in slight disgust, "does this even count as clothes?"

Bruce snorted, "I'm sorry but the science is correct," he said sheepishly, "that suit is perfect for the way you hold and use your whips," he said, sounding almost like he was apologizing.

I sighed, "you have a point, I'll just harden up," I said with a small smile.

He smiled back before I turned to walk out the door, heading back towards my room. I looked at the bundle in my hands before I entered my room, throwing the heap on my bed and sprinting to my bathroom and wiping my face clean. I pulled my hair apart until it fell like soft ribbons down my back. I cursed as I pulled the tight dress off of me, suddenly wishing that it was a bit less..._tight!_

Once I was done with the task of peeling off my clothes I changed my underwear before walking over and gingerly picking up the suit. I sighed before changing into it. I walked over to my mirror, slightly shocked at how easy it was for me to move in. Since it was leather—and tight—I thought that movement would be heavily restricted but apparently Bruce was right.

I raised my eyebrows when I met my reflection. I stared at the shiny leather that encased my torso like a corset and ran all the way down my arms and up my neck. I looked like Selene off Underworld. Cool. I was surprised at my bared legs but choose to ignore it as I turned and took a deep breath before throwing myself into a few complex moves that I normally couldn't do when... weighed down with clothes. I never had the right amount of stretch.

With those moves easily accomplished, I decided that this suit would do. For now.

I sent my legs a look before grabbing pair of cotton shorts a slipping them on top. I grabbed my phone and called Tony.

"Olivia? What?" he asked, sounding...almost tinny and far away.

"Legs." Is all I said.

I heard him chuckle and sigh, "you forgot your boots didn't you?" he said.

I hung up almost as soon as the words processed before sprinting to the door. I ran out and sprinted down the stairs to the Lab. Running in I looked around quickly before seeing the boots that Tony had mentioned. I didn't look at them until I reached my room again.

Looking down at them quickly I slipped them on. They reached my knees, with small...compartments in the laces? I walked over to the metal box holding the poisons that could coat my whips before grabbing one and placing it the container. Perfect. At least they made me look more presentable so shrugging; I tied my hair up before walking over to the small box that held my babies. I opened it carefully before taking them out and looking down at my suit; it had small loopholes around my waist. I hesitated before slipping them through.

At first I thought that by pulling my whips out I would split myself in half but after looking closer I found that the angle they are being held out would stop that. I knew Tony and Bruce wanted to look at them for a reason. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Honestly I had thought that the way my suit was designed; Tight, leather and generously showing the middle of my thighs, would be inappropriate but I was shocked to see that I looked... well damn scary if I do say so myself. I smirked dangerously, feeling powerful—God knows why—before turning on my heel and throwing on a trench-coat.

Tony has a sense of humour. I look like a superspy.

Awesome.

I walked out meeting Bruce on the way, "We're all heading up to the roof, Nat's got a Quin-jet waiting," he said with a smile.

I nodded, "Thanks for the suit, I look awesome," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, "I must say you do like one of us now. And I know, I had to convince Tony to add in the awesome factor," he said smugly.

I chuckled and pushed his shoulder. He frowned before looking over to me, looking almost scared, "You've never met the big guy have you?" he said quietly.

I realized why he was concerned, "No, but I'm sure he's a darling just like you," I said sweetly.

He laughed nervously, "He heard that, I swear he's purring."

I cracked up laughing, "see? I like him already," I breathed out before turning serious, "does he know everything that you do? I mean, hears and sees it all?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He nodded timidly, "you could say that," he said quietly.

I smiled at him and smacked his shoulder fondly before emerging onto the roof. Everyone was loaded into the Quin-jet already and I could see Tony standing there as we approached.

"Hurry up," we heard him say impatiently.

I sighed as we walked up the ramp, "nice suit," I heard Steve say quietly.

I turned to him with a smile, "I know I said that I wanted to look like that chick off Underworld, but I didn't actually expect them to listen," I said sheepishly.

Tony started laughing and I turned to him with a frown, "Reindeer games got a bit of a shock," he said between giggles.

I turned to Loki with a small smile before cracking up laughing. People turned to me with matching frowns and looked at each other in confusion.

"Nice helmet," I said when I gained my breath back.

Loki's face dead-panned, "nice thighs," he retorted.

I stopped laughing and glared at him, trying to ignore Tony's sniggering. Loki just stared back innocently causing Tony to start snorting with laughter.

"Oh shut it Tin-can," I snapped before smirking suddenly, "that's a damn snazzy suit you got there,"

Steve started to giggle crazily and Bruce coughed to cover up his bark of a laugh. Tony glared at me before closing the mask of his suit and turning away from me. I laughed harder.

"Do you have bum plates?" I asked pointing to the two circular pieces of armour on his backside.

Even Thor laughed at that one. But _sadly_ Tony ignored me for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"I hate this place," I mumbled under my breath as we walked into the bridge of the Helicarrier, seeing that Director Fury was absent.

"Why?" Steve asked with a frown.

I turned a sarcastic face on him, "Cause I got bloody stabbed with Thanos' magic blood here, right under S.H.I.E.L.D's noses." I scoffed angrily.

Thor walked past me to sit down, "Yes well this is where I found out that my brother was not in his right mind," he said cautiously

Natasha came over, "I was almost killed by the green guy here,' she said, shooting Bruce a wink.

"I broke Harlem," Bruce said loudly, joining our little competition.

"I almost killed my best friend because Loki used the glow stick of destiny and mind-raped me," Clint said loudly as he placed his feet on the back of Natasha chair.

"I woke up," Steve said cheerfully, happy to be contributing.

"I'm just awesome," Tony said, causing everyone to scoff.

Loki snorted loudly making Tony raise his eyebrows at him, "What about you?" he asked.

Loki looked thoughtful for a second, "I was held prisoner and Coulson shot me," he pouted.

We all started laughing and Loki sent me a small smile and I winked back. He smirked and winked back causing Tony to playfully gag. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Loki, bending down, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to Tony.

"Now you can gag," I said before giggling.

I got a raised eyebrow from Natasha, "Date went well, I take it?" she said.

I nodded, "Best," I said fondly before smiling at Loki.

Natasha smirked, "well I want details and I want them no—"

"Later" Fury cut in as he entered the room, "We have something to discuss," he said.

Steve cleared his throat, "What is it Sir?"

Fury looked worried, "Our satellites have picked up something," he said while throwing some pictures on the table.

I leant over and saw a black and white photo of what looked like... a ship?

"These were taken at 0200 hours," he said grimly, "and their getting closer,"

Thor and Loki grimaced, almost at the same time.

"Loki? Thor? Something you want to add?" Fury asked, glaring at us with his eye.

"That my dear friend's is..." Thor started before turning to Loki.

Loki looked up at Thor before nodded ever so slightly causing Thor to pale. Loki looked around at all of us, his eyes wide and full of a masked fear.

"That is Thanos and his Army," he said quietly.

We all gasped before we heard Loki say something again.

"And they're coming"

* * *

**I love that last part so dramatic! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm eating ice-cream as I spell check this so you can understand why I would make a little mistake Haha.**

**Anyway review and you can cuddle the scared Loki O.O**

**-Taila**


	18. Red

**A/N Hey Guys, Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Reviews- 19  
Views- 5,937  
Favs- 26  
Follows- 33**

**I feel like crying! Now I have some wicked ideas for the big fight in this story (Big fight is just what I'm calling the uhm climax I guess) Can't wait!  
I can't say how much chapters are left cause I have no idea **** Lots is all I can say, I hope to get over 25 chapters!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I grunted in pain when I hit the mat. Hard.

"You can't guarantee that you'll always have your whips Olivia," I heard Natasha say from behind me.

I stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth as I glared at her. I stood up straight and strong but made no move towards or against her.

She scowled, "Fight me."

I shook my head at her and she ran forward, whipping her legs around my torso and flipping me to the ground. She stood above me, straddling me while placing a forearm against my throat.

"Fight back," she growled out.

I looked back at her, my face emotionless. My blank look seemed to frustrate her, "argh," she moaned before standing up and walking out of the room.

I smirked slightly at her retreating form before wincing as the door slammed shut. Damn headaches, you got to love them. I struggled slightly and stood up before limping over to a bench. Grabbing my water bottle and taking a deep breath.

I didn't know what was going on. I was the newbie; they weren't going to let me in on the fun part. I pouted slightly as I let my eyes roam around the gym. My eyes landed on the unused punching bag and my jaw tightened as I stalked forward towards it.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I swallowed as I glanced at the picture of the large ship. The other Avengers, minus my dear Olivia, were talking about the next step we need to take. I ignored their hopeful blabbering as something in the picture caught my eye. I frowned as I leant in closer; using my magic I enhanced the picture before grinding my teeth and leaning back into my seat.

"Brother?"

I looked up into Thor's concerned filled eyes, "I am well Thor," I said tiredly.

He shook his head before placing a hand on my shoulder, "Brother," he said simply.

I sighed defeated before waving at the picture with my hands. He frowned but leant forward none the less. I muttered a spell under my breath so the picture would remain enhanced for a few minutes as everyone looked over it.

I watched everyone carefully as they looked at the picture. Everyone's face paled as their eyes caught the horrible fact that Thanos' large ship was surrounded with Leviathans.

Another factor to add into the equation.

Another factor to add into our defeat.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I didn't bother to wrap up my hands as I stalked towards the bag. Didn't care to. Didn't want to. My gym bag fell to the floor with a loud bang as it fell off my shoulder carelessly.

I let out a growl as I struck the bag.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

"This is getting more difficult by the minute," Fury scowled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

I scoffed, "Difficult is an understatement," I said firmly.

Thor gave me a worried gaze and I tried to smile back. I really did. But my lips could not form the lie, would not smile and tell my brother all would be well as they once did. For once my silver tongue betrayed me.

"There is a way to win, right Loki?" he said, trying—and failing—to lift the mood.

I didn't answer him nor did I meet his gaze. I could feel his frown that he had directed at me but I still kept my gaze firmly on the photo in front of me.

"Brother?"

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

It hurt.

But I didn't care, not now. We had bigger problems to deal with, not me. Not my whining. Not my complaining over the outfit Tony had made me. Not my complaining over being stuck with a needle fill of Alien blood. Not me.

I yelled as I struck the bag over and over again. Blood welling up on my hands and running down my arms. It puddled at my feet and dripped down my shirt. I didn't know I could bleed so much. Didn't know I had that much red. Didn't know I could feel such pain. But the pain didn't stop me, I struck harder. More force. More anger.

More Red.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I stood up and paced. Running my hand through my hair worriedly. I didn't know how to do it. Didn't know how to lie to my Brother.

Don't get me wrong I had done it before on many occasions.

But lies like this. A lie that would crush him. We couldn't do it, we couldn't win this.

"Brother?"

I turned my gaze to my brother and he gave me a fear filled look, "there is a way?" he asked again.

I shook my head, "we can't win," I mumbled softly under my breath.

"Loki?" Thor asked as he stepped towards me.

"We can't win," I said more firmly as I looked up at the others.

Fury swallowed, "We can and we will," he said giving off an aura of confidence.

I smirked sadly. He couldn't hide it. Not from me. Not from the God of lies. Director Fury had his doubts. I saw it in his eyes.

They held his fears.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I couldn't feel the pain. Not anymore. I sighed and stopped my fists from flying. I leant against the bag, defeated before falling to my knees. I let out one sob as I thought of how easy we were going to be picked off.

Images filled my head.

Everyone dead. Gone. Taken.

I felt a lonely tear run down my face and onto my blood soaked hands. The anger wore off and I stared at my hands in shock, looking at the ripped up flesh before swallowing and looking away.

After finally getting everything, I was about to lose it all. About to lose my new home. About to lose my new family.

About to lose Loki.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

The room remained silent. No one spoke, we just all... drifted away into our own minds. Emotions flickered across everyone's face. Pain. Hurt. Sorrow. Fear.

And just like that the Avengers were defeated.

Not physically, not to anyone watching. But to someone watching close enough, you could see it. Thanos had ruined us mentally, emotionally. Burned out our hearts. Burned out our will.

And he had done it so damn easily.

I'd hate to see what he could do if he really put his mind to it.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Loki.

My head snapped up and my eyes darkened with rage. I would not lose anyone. Not now, not to him. I stood up before stalking out of the gym.

I would find them.

I would not give up. Not so soon. Not when I had everything I had ever dreamt of. Everything I had ever wanted.

I would not give up until Thanos ripped my beating heart from my chest.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

Something's not right.

A memory was at the back of my mind as I tried to think of a way. Anyway to defeat our immortal foe. There was something... I frowned before raising my eyes. The others still had the lost look on their face, but when it all came rushing back, I replaced my own with a smirk.

"He's made a mistake," I declared loudly. Smugly.

Thor's head snapped up, "Brother? Loki?" he asked, hope filling up his blue eyes.

I chuckled, "And it's a big one,"

* * *

**Hehe Dark Chapter. That was fun to write and I don't know why. I just wanted to trade their placed like that, go between their thought and feelings and it was fun!**

**-Taila**


	19. My Bad

**A/N Hey guys, I don't know why but writing chapters like the last one, full of emotion and pain, is really fun. I hope you like this chapter, my writings gone back to normal.**

**I am practically writing the fight in my head and I know you're going to hate me for it ;)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I jumped up from my seat, laughing out of relief. I turned to the others and they had expressions mixing between confusion and hope.

"He's made a mistake," I said again, slamming my hands on the table.

Thor frowned but chuckled quietly, "And my dear brother, what mistake is this?" he asked as he clapped my shoulder.

I turned to him, mischief sparkling in my eyes, "You remember how you would spar with the Warriors three and Lady Sif and I would sit on the sidelines and read that book while I watched you." I started to say.

Thor looked thoughtful before he nodded slowly at first before a bit faster, "Yes, of course brother, the book was almost the size of yourself," he said with a loud booming laugh.

I gave him a deadpanned look and he smiled innocently, "Be that as it may," I said dismissively, "it spoke of Thanos the Mad Titan," I said proudly.

Thor nodded, "I remember you spoke of it, one night during a feast," he said hesitantly.

I nodded, "correct, the chapter was by far the largest one in there," I said slowly rubbing my chin in thought, "Odin defeated him last time and we do not possess his power in the slightest, and he does not have the power anymore, he has grown weak in his age," I said slowly.

Thor gave me a disappointed look, "_Our _father is not old and nor is he weak," he said, his voice getting louder as his anger rose.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Thor I do not offend the Allfather, but he was much younger when he went up against the Mad Titan, he does posses that power anymore," I said gently.

Thor relaxed greatly before smiling, seeming embarrassed, "Sorry brother," he said ruefully.

I smiled back, "It is fine brother," I said placing my hand on his neck affectionately.

I turned back to the others, "the book said of a way that you could kill any immortal," I started to say but was cut off by static in the Comms.

Natasha quickly put a hand to her ear and listened for a few seconds before frowning deeply, "I-I don't understand, I was in there 15 minutes ago," she said clearly confused.

We all looked at each other our facing mirroring the confusion we all felt. Natasha continued to look confused before hesitating and replying to the person on the other end, "We'll be there soon,"

She looked over to us, "We're heading to the gym guys,"

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I stormed down the corridors leaving a small trail of blood behind me. I hadn't assessed the damage I had dealt yet, and I didn't care to either. I wasn't exactly going to die of blood loss from cuts on my hands... and maybe wrists but I don't know how I did that.

Okay I may or may not be lost.

I looked around, confusion leaking into my gaze as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings. An Agent walked past me and caught the confused expression... and probably the blood that covered my clothes and the ground behind me.

"Uhm Miss? Are you alright?" he asked me, his deep voice echoing down the halls.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "do you know where the Avengers are?"

He nodded, "actually I just saw them walking with Agent Hill down to the gym because there was an accident," he said slowly looking at the blood that covered me.

I chuckled self-consciously, "really? Well, could you take me there?" I asked him nervously.

He swallowed before nodding, "Of course Ma'am," he said quietly before giving me a smile and gesturing for me to follow him.

Now I just had to hope that the blood didn't make too big of a stain in the gym.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

My eyes widened as we took in the corner of the gym that was covered in deep red splatters.

"There's actually not that much blood," Natasha said slowly as an Agent walked in the door.

The Agent caught Natasha's attention, "Agent Romanoff there's more blood in the halls," he said, almost nervously.

Natasha looked a bit worried and she looked over to Bruce, "she may be feeling a bit sick but otherwise she'll be fine," he said quietly.

Natasha nodded just as the door opened again and another Agent came in followed by Olivia... whose white tank top was now a lovely shade of red.

"Olivia?" I practically yelled.

She looked up and gave me a sheepish look, "I may have forgotten to wrap up my hands," she said with a nervous chuckle.

She was the only one who laughed.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

The Avengers glared at me wearing similar expressions and folding their arms. They looked like disappointed parents.

My laughter died in my throat as I looked at their faces, "Guys?"

Loki sighed and walked towards me, gently taking my hands in his and looking them over. I watched his movements with a frown, he turned back to Bruce.

"Should I deal with this?" he asked, still cradling my throbbing hands.

Bruce's eyes widened for a second before he nodded slowly causing Loki to look down at my hands again and mutter under his breath. His hands were cool and nice against the burning flesh. I watched his brow furrow as he mumbled.

A flush of warmth ran over my hands before Loki leant down and blew a frosty breath on my hands. I let out a breath as the pain in my hands resided and the blood was the only remainder of my mishap.

I felt disappointed when Loki dropped my hand and it flopped down by side.

"Next time, wrap your hands," he said scolding me.

I smirked and shook my head causing him to give me an annoyed face. I smiled and walked over to the blood on the bag.

"My bad" I muttered under my breath.

I heard Tony chuckled behind me and I faced him with a smile. He smiled back and shook his head playfully making me chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

He giggled—and I mean giggled—"don't worry kiddo," he said dismissively.

I gave him a blank look and he smiled back before turning to the others, "Let's head back and continue our discussion. You're coming Olivia," he said softly before taking Bruce by the elbow and walking out, muttering long and complicated words.

The Avengers nodded before heading out. Natasha and Clint fell into step with each other as they followed Tony and Bruce out the gym door. Loki turned back to me and waited but Thor turned to me.

"Lady Olivia, may I walk with you," he said inclining his head politely.

When Loki frowned and took a few steps towards us Thor continued, "Privately," he said firmly.

I nodded but I doubted I had a choice in the matter. Loki cocked his head at Thor before turning to Steve and engaging him in conversation as they walked out the door. Thor and I waited a few seconds before he took my elbow and led me from the room.

"You do know the way back, don't you?" I asked him with a nervous chuckle, not wanting to get lost in this maze with the God of Thunder.

He chuckled heartily, "do not worry Olivia, I know my way back and I am not going to eat you," he said playfully.

I glared at him as we walked side by side in silence. We didn't talk and when we reached familiar ground Thor spoke up.

"My brother has never been fond of another female other than his mother," he said quietly as a few Agents walked past with a polite nod.

I chuckled softly, "I must be pretty special," I said.

The corner of Thor's mouth twitched and he fought back a smile, "my brother seems to think so to," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him again as I elbowed him, bruising my elbow as I hit his armour. He smiled before his face was wiped of all emotion and he became serious.

"You do not plan to hurt my brother do you?" Thor asked his proud gaunt slowing as he asked me this question.

I turned to him surprised as we rounded the last corner, "I—uh—pardon?" I stuttered, my eyes flicking to the door that had just swung shut behind Steve.

Thor's eyes followed my movements, "You are not playing my brother are you?" he asked, his voice carrying a heavy load of warning.

Thor had almost stopped moving but I sped up until I was ten metres from the door. I felt a restraining hand wrap around my forearm.

"Lady Olivia, I suggest you answer my question," he growled out.

I turned a fearful and shocked glance to him. His blue eyes bore into mine, "Answer the question Mortal," he said dangerously, his eyes flashing and his grip tightening to the point of pain.

The door swung open and Clint's head popped out, when he saw us—Thor glaring down at me and holding my forearm tightly while I looked up at him fearfully—he hesitated.

"Are—are you guys alright?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

Thor allowed his gaze to flash to Clint, "We are fine Barton, we will be in there soon," he said, his voice deep and commanding.

Clint slowly went back inside and allowed the door to swing shut behind him. Thor's eyes went straight back to mine.

"Answer. The. Question." He said, his deep voice echoing down the hallways menacingly.

I swallowed, "I—uh—no," I said shakily.

When Thor's eyes narrowed I felt anger flare, "No!" I said more forcefully as I wrenched my arm from his grip, feeling as though the bones had snapped.

I pushed away the pain, "How dare you accuse me of that," I said angrily.

Thor's eyes soften, "I'm sorry Lady Olivia, but my brother is fragile, I do not know how he would react if someone he held affection for betrayed him. Not if it happened again." He said mournfully.

I scowled as I stalked towards the door, "You brother is not fragile Thor," I growled as I slammed open the door.

Thor followed behind me and nodded quickly as we both sat down, "Forgive me Olivia," he said.

The others were watching us curiously; I knew they had heard my previous comment so I thought it wasn't worth the effort of reining in my anger. I leant forward, across the table to Thor.

"I do not wish to hurt your brother Thor, I did not expect this and I don't think he did either. I am neither weak nor petty Thor, and if I wanted to hurt Loki I would take a blade, not a feeling," I said lowly as I glared at him darkly.

Thor nodded, understanding filling his gaze. Once I was satisfied he had understood my message I leant back and gave Loki my full attention. Loki held his face in his hands.

Tony spoke up, "I was going to ask what your little talk was about but I guess it's kind of obvious," he said with a small laugh before turning to Loki, "over-protective brother?" he asked.

Loki groaned into his hands as he nodded, causing the room to laugh, easing the tension. I laughed loudly and shook my head playfully at Tony and Loki, making the laughter double.

Our laughter died down when Fury walked in, anger lacing his features, "We have a world crisis, mind telling me what's so god damn funny?" he asked.

Our faces sobered rather quickly and we gave him a sheepish look before everyone looked to Loki and raised their eyebrows expectedly. I followed their gazes and looked to Loki as he nodded and leant forward, folding his fingers together and leaning on his forearms.

"As I was saying before, there is more than one way to kill an immortal," he said as his emerald gaze drilled into each and every one of us.

"Through flesh," he said simply.

I frowned, flesh? Even gods have flesh, so they can die either way?

"Brother? I do not understand," Thor said.

Loki chuckled, "you died Thor, all those years ago remember? Do you remember how and why?" Loki asked him.

Thor's brow furrowed, "I was sent to Midgard by father, as punishment for crimes—"

"No brother, go deeper," Loki insisted.

Thor frowned, "I was a mortal," he said slowly.

Loki nodded, "If Thanos dies so do his warriors, they are built from his blood, from his dark imagination," he started to say, "there must be a spell of some sought that could turn him mortal, if only for a short time," he contemplated.

Something caught my attention and I thought back to the three times I had confronted the Mad God. Staring at me on the street, no information I could salvage from that. The 'doctor's appointment' he had displayed hostility towards Loki and the Avengers, but mostly Loki.

Final time. He had introduced himself and explained how he had come to look like me, to look Mortal. I allowed a smirk to grace my features as I remembered the fear that had lit up his eyes when he mentioned the fact he was... _in a mortal body!_

I shot up from my chair and started laughing, "We've practically won already," I said chuckling.

Everyone looked at me, as if expected me to announce I had gone mad, "Olivia, we have not yet found a way to turn him Mortal," Loki said slowly.

I shook my head, "we don't need to turn him mortal, he already is," I said smugly.

Loki frowned, "how do you know?" he asked looking at the others before turning back to me.

I chuckled, "I have meet this Mad God on three occasions," I said.

Loki's head snapped up, "What?"

I bit my lip, "I may have forgotten to mention the other two times," I said quickly.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "you have time to _mention_ it now," he said humourlessly.

I turned to Thor, "and you thought I was the one to worry about in this relationship," I said exhaustedly before turning to face the others, "The first time was I was on my way to my favourite coffee house when I felt someone watching me, I turned and there was a man staring at me, he stared for a while and even began to come towards me but he retreated after seeing something, I turned but couldn't find what had scared him off. I shook it off and walked to the coffee house where I met Coulson and was offered this job," I said before swallowing thickly.

"Second time?" Loki asked almost coldly.

I frowned at him before continuing, "Second time was my medical exam, and he came in a said that the other doctors were dismissed. They argued but when Thanos brought up Fury they scattered quickly. He explained saying that he was just doing some injections and taking some blood for testing. I felt him stick me once, and he drew blood. As he did this he talked to me about the events of five years ago, when Loki invaded with the Chitauri, he explained and I got the message that he didn't like you exactly, seemed bitter almost? As he was gathering another syringe my phone went off, when I tried to grab it he stopped me, saying not to answer it. His hand was around my waist and we had a staring contest until he slowly removed it, after that his back faced me for a while before he turned and injected me with a thick black liquid. It hurt a lot and made me feel a little sick. He looked hurt that I didn't recognize him," I finished.

The others looked to be thinking over what I had said.

"I still haven't told you about what he said to me the other night," I said with a pained smile.

Natasha cocked her head, "how do you know he's mortal?"

I shrugged, "he asked if I knew who he was, I said no, he told me and I shook my head. Not at him but he took it for denial and he told me that he was indeed Thanos and that he had just acquired this body. I didn't understand what he meant so he said he had taken this body but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. It was strange, almost as soon as he said that and I saw the fear flicker in eyes my brain stored the information away," I said chuckling.

Loki nodded as he stood, "So at the present moment he is in a mortal's body?" he asked.

I nodded causing Loki to grin widely, "there is a spell to possess another person and even if he changed back into his true form now, he would be week for many days, many weeks. Either way, he is vulnerable, we can win this," he said confidently.

We all nodded and happiness seemed to radiate from everyone in the room. I frowned suddenly remembering something.

"He has an army," I whispered.

Loki suddenly looked to Tony and a genuine smile painted both their lips. Loki chuckled before turning to me and saying loudly.

"We have a Hulk."

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked it, and I hope you aren't disappointed with what I have written so far. Shouldn't be that much to write left, but more than five chapters I'd say. I had to add in that "We have a Hulk," bit, I always thought that was funny.**

**-Taila**


	20. Time to Heal

**A/N Holla... no just no. Anyway, I have the urge to write another Avengers story but I don't want to have two going at once because I'll most likely confuse myself. So I wonder how long it will take me to finish this one. It's my school holidays now so I will be writing a lot more hopefully.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I watched as Loki frowned and shook his head at something Fury was saying. He shook his head more firmly and pointed at something on the endless amount of pages in front of him.

"Olivia?"

I turned and faced a frowning Bruce, "I'm sorry what?" I said as he looked at me questionly.

"Thor is speaking of going to Asgard," Bruce said nervously.

I frowned, "well, he better not be looking for a travelling companion," I said sarcastically.

Bruce chuckled, "no, he's going on about gathering more fighters for this _glorious battle_," he said, using his fingers to make imaginary speech marks.

I smiled and shook my head, "oaf," I said fondly.

Bruce made a face, "sounds like your Loki is rubbing off on you," he said, rolling his eyes.

At the mention of his name Loki turned and gave us a wide smirk. I smiled back and gave him a wink before watching as he turned back to Fury and started arguing one more.

I turned back to Bruce, "don't sound so surprised Brucie," I said playfully.

He tuttered and whacked my shoulder. I grinned at his turned back as he bantered with Tony. When I had first met Bruce he had been hesitant to even touch me but now he was joking, laughing and _hitting_. But _honestly _sometimes he and Tony remind me of an old married couple. And not the cute, eating ice-cream on the porch type but the arguing constantly day and night type.

"Oh put your brains to could use and fix something of mine," I heard Clint say loudly, poor guy must be feeling left out.

Tony turned to Clint with a glare, "Oh shut up Birdy," he snapped.

I snorted a laugh and Clint glared at me causing me to smile sheepishly back. He scoffed before turning back to his conversation with Natasha. I looked around the table and noticed everyone was deep in conversation.

Clint and Natasha were laughing about something. Tony and Bruce were arguing about a long difficult word and Steve, Thor, Loki and Fury were busy discussing our game plan. I looked around the room; apart from us Avengers the room was full of Agents of SHIELD.

I stood up and walked around the room curiously, looking at this and that. I walked behind some of the Agents and glanced at their screens... a lot of statistics and camera footage came up as well as... wait, what?

"That man is playing Galaga," I said loudly, gathering the Avengers attention.

Tony turned and saw the man and sighed, "again, really? Every world crisis," he muttered before turning back to Bruce.

I gave the man a disappointed look and he switched back to a search engine before he stood up and left. I looked after him before looking down to the monitor. So if I typed something or someone in it would come up with all known information?

I looked around before shrugging and sitting down at the bench where the Agent had sat previously and placed my hands in a comfortable position on the keyboard. I looked at my team mates before taking a deep breath and typing in _Diego Romero._

Information went flying past the screen before it settled on a clump of information. I saw a picture of an attractive man with big brown eyes and dark hair.

"Brother," I whispered as I scrolled through the information.

I searched frantically for any personal information. A phone number, an address... a death date. Thankfully though it said in nice big letters that he hadn't died and was living in an army base just outside New York. I smiled; he had kept his promise to remain close to me at all times. My smile turned to a frown as I remembered the fact that I hadn't called him recently or informed him of the fact I was now a member of elite experts.

"Your brother, Olivia?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I turned and nodded vaguely to Fury and returned my gaze back to the high-tech computer, "The only family I have left," I said sadly.

Fury nodded, "we could bring him in," he said almost softly, while looking at the screen.

I looked to him in confusion, "why?" I asked before stealing another look at my forgotten family.

"Tony and the others are going to bring Pepper, Darcy and Jane here before the fight starts," he said dismissively.

I opened my mouth to argue but he beat me to it, "I'll have him brought in ASAP," he said before giving me a smile and walking off. At least I think it was smile.

I sighed but shrugged nonetheless, at least my brother will be safe, and I'll get to see him again as well. And he will also meet my friends and boyfriend; actually this might not be the best idea Fury's had.

I turned back to the screen and wiped a hand over my face, before going back to the search engine and typing _Aaron Romero_

My eyes widened as the computer brought up file after file of information. They had a lot of information on my father, but why? I blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and starting from the beginning.

_Aaron Romero was born on... _Blah Blah Blah..._ married Mina Lopez on the fifth of August..._ That's nice to know, next... _had first born son Diego on the 6__th__ September 1980, second child Antonio was born on 11__th__ January 1984, last child was their first female named Olivia and was born on 24__th__ March 1987. During labour, the mother; Mina died after naming Olivia, leaving the father and the three children with no other family._

I pulled away from the computer quickly closing the personal file on my family, feeling the familiar sting in my eyes. I looked back and swallowed before starting on the next 'chapter' in my father's story.

_Aaron was a high tech weapons designer and had produced some of the world's top designs. Including the Romero 62 design which was stolen in 1976 by an unknown underground operation. When he was home-bound while he took care of his new born daughter he spoke to his Director of a new high tech weapon he was designing. He didn't speak of it again until they got a message in 1999 saying they were finally complete. He fell off the radar in 2000 and was reported dead. _

_After many searches they found a man brutally murdered in Germany by an unknown assailant. After coroner reports the body was identified as Aaron Romero. The weapons were found missing and a body count of 14 was found at the scene of his death. His three children were later found; Diego joined the American army, under the 'Captain America' project and was one of the top 'students.' The middle child was found dead a few months after Aaron in Romania, and the youngest showed up in New York when she signed a lease for an apartment. Olivia Romero is now in custody of the whips and was given them by her father, she was responsible for the body count in Germany and 8 other bodies throughout Europe, she was 17 at their time of death._

I slammed my hand down on the keyboard, desperately trying to go back to the homepage. After a few desperate attempts I gave up and turned away from the glowing screen. I hadn't dug up old memories in a while, and I don't know why I had the bloody urge to now either.

I pushed the seat away from the table and stood up quickly, wiping my eyes furiously. I stumbled over my own feet until I was near my friends again, away from the computer screen and sitting in the seat I had recently vacated. I swallowed thickly and sneaked a look around.

Everyone was continuing their conversations except for Natasha and Fury. They shared a quick look before Natasha said something to Clint who frowned and watched her as she stood up and made her way over to me. She knelt down by me and tried to look into my downcast eyes.

"Olivia?" she said softly, "what's wrong?"

I sniffed before turning to look into her deep eyes, "I'm fine Natasha," I said, my voice barely audible.

She gave me a look before she shook her head, "even Thor can lie better than that," she joked.

I sighed deeply before shrugging off her hand and standing. She stood up next to me and gave me a questioning look while raising her eyebrows. I looked around the room and saw everyone was looking over to us, confused by the silent exchange and the pain in my face.

I didn't look back as I left the room.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I watched as Olivia shot up from her chair and practically ran to where she had previously been sitting. I turned to look at Fury and gestured with my eyes, trying to get him to look behind me to Olivia. After a while he got the hint and turned to look at her keenly, before looking over to the Assassin and raising his brow.

I heard a chair quietly scraping across the ground, no doubt Natasha going over to smooth talk Olivia. A small shot of fury went through me at the thought of Natasha using her little 'gift' on her, so I turned around. Olivia was shaking her head sadly before she abruptly stood up and looked around the room. She met my eyes and I let my concern leak through them but she just turned away and walked out the door, not sparing any of us a look.

"What's wrong with Livvy?" Barton asked as he sat up straighter.

I sighed before curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the computer Olivia had run from. I frowned as I recognized her last name but I didn't recognize the name of the male she had searched for. Aaron Romero... I scanned the page quickly feeling the Avengers eyes on me as I read. My eyes came to a halt as I caught her name; I stopped read the rest carefully. My brow furrowed with every word, her father was a...

I turned to look at Fury, a frown on my lips, "I don't understand?" I said slowly.

Fury sighed as the others looked towards him, anger glinting in their eyes, "_Another_ thing you've forgotten to tell us?" Tony said angrily.

I frowned deeper, "Another?"

Tony looked over to me and his expression soften slightly, "Don't worry 'bout it Reindeer Games," he said waving his hand dismissively.

Something was telling me that this was about me and I did not like that.

"What did it say Loki?" I heard Steve say politely, getting my attention once again.

I gave Fury a look, knowing it wasn't the friendliest one I could have managed but I didn't care so I turned back to the pulsing screen, "Olivia's family is dead," I said bluntly before looking at them, and gauging their reactions, "only surviving members of the Romero family are her and her brother," I said slowly.

Everyone winced, as though the understood the pain, "That all?" Steve asked with a small voice.

I shook my head, "She has a body count," I said quietly.

Everyone looked shocked, "how's that possible," Bruce demanded.

I searched for the words as I counted the final score in my head, "22," I said painfully, "at the tender age of..." I swallowed before continuing, "17"

Everyone's facial expressions changed drastically. Shock, confusion and a touch of understanding were our main emotions at the moment. I shared in them but the pain I felt for Olivia was strong and I gave Fury a meaningful look before rushing out the door.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I choked on a sob in the small bedroom I had been given use of. Through blurry eyes I looked around at the cold, grey, metal room that housed a large bed, a set of drawers and an attached bathroom. Cold and dark seemed to be the base palette for this damn floating hell hole.

I swallowed thickly before a small knock echoed through the room.

"Go away," I shouted, my voice cracking and making me sound more broken.

I heard a click before the door was sliding open. A sheepish looking Loki came into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He came over and sat next to me, making the mattress dip under his weight.

"Livvy? Please tell me what's wrong," he said quietly.

I couldn't bear to look at him, "old wounds," I said as equally quiet.

He nodded before lifting my chin so I had to look him in the eye, "You don't need to hide from us, family never hides," he said softly.

I chuckled as his choice of words, "you read it didn't you," I said referring to the report I had been reading.

He looked instantly guilty, "yes, yes I did," he said before chuckling nervously.

I gave him a small smile, "I guess that saves me from having to tell you myself," I said, in a way of forgiving him.

He gave me a sarcastic smile before pulling me into an embrace. I sighed into his chest but grabbed onto his tunic with trembling hands nonetheless. He whispered reassuring words in my ear with a gentle voice as a few more tears leaked out from the corners of my eyes.

After a few minutes my tears stopped and I settle more comfortably into Loki's arms, "Thank you," I whispered.

He chuckled and just held me tighter, "My pleasure Olivia," he said, his voice deep and relaxing.

I felt heat pool in my stomach and my cheeks heated. I wiggled uncomfortably, unsure what to do; I didn't want to embarrass myself, not in front of Loki. I started to pull away shyly.

"Olivia?" he murmured to me as he watched me curiously, his bright eyes following my every movement.

I smiled despite the fact that I knew my cheeks were a bright red, "yes?" I answered.

He chuckled before bringing up a hand to stroke my cheek, "are you well?" he asked me playfully, knowing perfectly well why I was so nervous.

I tried to glare at him as the heat in my cheeks doubled, "I'm fine, thank you," I said stubbornly.

He chuckled deeply before lowering his hand to my waist and bringing me closer, looking intently at my reaction to his touch. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I tried to control my breathing. He watched my reaction with amusement written all over his face.

"Cute," he stated.

I scoffed, "you probably don't even know what that means," I argued.

He looked down at me feigning hurt, "of course I do, don't make me go all professional on you," he threatened.

I raised my hands in defeat, "I have a feeling that if I got you talking," I met his eyes, "you'd never shut up," I finished with a smirk.

His face deadpanned, an emotion he used often, "Problem?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

He laughed dangerously, "don't think you've won," he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "of course I have won," I said smugly.

Next thing I knew he had cornered me against the wall, trapping me with his arms. He stood there smirking down at me as my heart thumped painfully in my chest. Oh he was winning now, but I am not going to let him know that.

I relaxed my stance, "told you I won," I said playing with the collar of his long jacket.

He tensed before he relaxed as well, "oh yes, you won," he said dismissively before his eyes darkened, "I surrender," he said, his voice deep.

My heart fluttered and I felt a shiver go down my back at his words. I suppressed my whimper as he leant in closer, his lips mere inches from my mine.

"Uhm—maybe, just maybe we could call it a draw?" I offered, my voice trembling.

He shook his head, his lips brushing against mine, "I don't settle for second best," he said his breath tickling my face.

I could barely breath as his hand travelled from my beside my head to my waist, "it's either that or you can surrender," I said, swallowing thickly.

"Or," he said as his other hand grabbed me as well, slipping behind me to the small of my back and pulling me closer, "you could surrender," he offered.

I groaned before shaking my head, "I like my idea better," I said as my hands tightened on his collar.

He chuckled "do you now?" he asked me.

I nodded quickly, "most definitely," I admitted.

He picked me up before walking over and gently placing me on the bed. He kicked off his shoes before leaning over me again.

"I think I could make you change your mind," he growled.

I didn't answer as his hands and lips attempted at changing my mind.

* * *

**Hey, this chapter was a bit sloppy sorry, but I wanted to put in some of her past and some Loki ;)**

**-Taila**


	21. Spanish Exam

**A/N Hey I'm updating heaps lately ;) I know you love me for it too! Don't deny it!**

**I want to thank Alysiana for the review and the help with my story. I really appreciate it and I love hearing from you guys. Also she had wicked ideas!**

_**Translation from Spanish to English**_

**I own nothing**

* * *

I shifted, cuddling into the warmth of the blankets even more. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the golden light coming through the extremely small window. I shifted my head on the pillow sighing at the cool touch.

I felt someone move behind me and an arm tighten on my waist. I froze before the previous night came rushing back. I felt a hot blush rise in my cheeks as Loki's thumb gently stroked my naked hip.

"Morning," I heard him murmur, his voice thick with sleep.

I relaxed more in his grip and twisted to face him, "_Good_ morning," I corrected lazily as I looked into his bright green eyes.

He chuckled, "can't argue with that," he said before nuzzling his face into my neck and sighing.

"Tony's going to have a field day with this," I admitted, feeling his cool breath tickle across my collarbone.

Loki chuckled, his chest rumbling, "Well that, my dear, is not my problem," he said tightening his grip and nuzzling in further.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to reply but a knock on the door cut me off, "Ms Romero, Director Fury wishes to see you on the bridge," a cold voice informed me.

I shouted out an affirmative before shaking Loki, "oi wake up, if I'm getting up then so are you," I told him trying to look him in the eyes.

He muttered something incoherently, "well then if I'm not getting up then neither are you," he said smugly

I gasped and tried to wiggle out of his arms, "don't you twist my words Mr. Odinson," I yelped.

He chuckled, "God of _Lies_," he reminded me, "what did you expect?" he asked me sarcastically.

I scoffed starting to wiggle madly, trying to get out frantically, "well! Let. Me. Go." I demanded.

He sighed and let go suddenly causing me to fall out of the bed. I spluttered and tried to get untangled from the white sheets that had wrapped themselves around my legs.

"Well since you asked so nicely," I heard him say as he sat up, running a pale hand through his inky black hair.

I glared at him from under my dark hair before blowing it out of my face impatiently, "you—ah—well I say!" I sputtered.

I stood up and the sheet fell from my body causing me to blush deeply as Loki's eyes roamed over my body, "What are you looking at?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

He smirked, "Nothing I haven't seen," he said smugly, sitting up fully.

I blushed again as Loki stood up and walked over to me lifting my chin and placing a soft kiss on my lips, "perhaps we should dress and then go meet Fury on the bridge?" he suggested when I closed my eyes into the kiss.

I made a small humming noise before searching the room for my clothes, my _uniform._ It didn't take me long to slip into the cool leather and strap on my boots and effects. I turned to Loki and he was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, resting his arms on his thighs as he watched me.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded before standing and holding out a hand for me to take. I smiled as I placed my hand in his before strolling over to the door, unlocking it and starting on my way to the bridge.

He smiled down at me as he walked. We talked happily, about what we going to do when this was over. I never thought, not even in my wildest dreams that one day I would be walking hand in hand with the God of Mischief as we talked about having a holiday after saving the world from an evil alien race.

Phew, quite the mouthful.

We laughed as we came onto the bridge, opening the door and walking in. Nothing could make me happier today, but taking one look at who stood next to Fury, I realized I had been wrong before.

"Diego!" I screamed as I sprinted towards my older brother.

He laughed loudly as he caught me and swung me around in a full circle, "Bonita," he yelled back before putting me down and looking me up and down.

"_**My little sister**_" he cooed, cradling my face in his hands.

I scoffed and pushed his hands away, "_**Oh, please I'm taller than you**_" I replied in our native tongue, I was a bit rusty but being with my brother seemed to bring back my childhood.

Natasha laughed and I turned to her confused, "you know what I'm saying?" I asked.

She nodded, "I know many languages Livvy, including Spanish," she admitted.

Tony clapped his hands once, "good then, translate please," he demanded.

Natasha glared at him before sighing, "Use Google," she said tiredly.

I rolled my eyes as they continued their bantering before turning back to my older brother, "_**Your friends?**_" he asked me.

I nodded, "_**Not**__** a Word Diego**_" I warned him.

He chuckled, "_**I said nothing**_" he said innocently raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

I scoffed at him and raised my eyebrows, "_**not yet anyway**_"he murmured.

He looked around at the group of heroes busy arguing about what search engine is better. His eyes landed on Loki and narrowed dangerously.

"_**Is that that nutter that tried to take over the world?**_" he asked hugging me tighter.

I stiffened before clearing my throat, "_**brother that was ages ago, he's part of the team now.**_"I argued nervously,

His eyes remained narrowed, "_**I still don't like him**_" he said dangerously.

My anger flared and I raised my voice dangerously, "_**Now you listen here, that man did horrible things, I know. But what do you think I did? Played a game of hide and seek with those men? No Diego, I killed them. You know it, I know it. So stop bloody hiding behind safe little lies and face the truth. Everybody in this room has killed Diego, me, my team mates, even you. So don't you dare go judging him!**_" I said loudly, every head and turned to me and making Natasha's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

My brother looked at me with raised eyebrows, "_**You slept with him didn't you?"**_ he said simply.

Natasha burst into a rare bout of laughter and she nodded frantically. Diego hmmped before turning to me and giving me a rare disappointed look.

"_**I don't know what to say, little sister,"**_ he said sadly.

Natasha looked sad and looked over to Loki before looking back to me. Diego took a step back and looked over around at the Avengers before his gaze landed on me, his voice tense, "_**I never thought I would say this to you, but I'm extremely disappointed in you Olivia. You have been with a mad God who attacked your home, our home! And you defend him," **_he said shaking his head.

I blinked back tears as I looked at my brother, "_**You have nothing to be disappointed in older brother; I have been with a God because I LOVE him. And if you dare ridicule me for that, if you dare **_**judge**_** me for that, you can turn around and get your ass back to the military." **_ I said painfully.

He looked at me shocked before he nodded slowly, "_**I still don't like him,"**_ he grumbled.

I chuckled before hugging him again, "_**you'll learn too, if the people he attacked have learnt too it can't be that hard," **_I said sarcastically.

He scoffed, "_**he looks funny,"**_he whined.

I cracked up laughing, soon joined by Natasha, "_**Loki does not look funny!"**_ I breathed out.

Natasha shook her head, "that's your opinion," she said between laughs.

I spluttered at her, "He does not!" I insisted, switching to English.

Diego shrugged, "So far dear sister it is two against one," he said smugly, patting my back.

"But!" I said loudly.

Natasha raised a hand to stop my arguments, "Admit it Livvy, to everyone but you Loki does look funny," she said, telling the others what we were arguing about.

Loki snorted, "I only really care about her opinion," he insisted.

Thor started laughing, "I do not think Olivia's brother likes you," he boomed.

Loki spluttered, "Everyone likes me," he argued to his brother.

Diego spoke up, "that's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" he asked Loki, his eyebrows raised dangerously.

Loki took one look at my brother before turning to Thor, "maybe not everyone," he said, making everyone laugh.

My brother just looked him up and down before transferring his gaze to Fury, "Director Fury, may I request as to why you brought me here?" he asked the Director while standing at attention.

Fury nodded, "your sister is part of the elite group known as the Avengers," he said inclining his head slightly, "we have been informed that an alien race has waged war on Earth, and they are on their way here." He said grimly.

Diego's eyes widened before his face fell emotionless again, "That is not was I was expecting Sir," my brother answered honestly.

Director Fury nodded, "Olivia has requested you stay here for safety," he said.

Diego's eyes flared for a second, "I do not need protecting, my _little sister_ knows that," he growled, shooting me a glare.

Fury shook his head, "you misunderstand, anything precious to the Avengers are brought here to the Helicarrier. You are something precious to one and a warrior, you can protect the others." He said firmly, his decision already made.

Diego nodded respectively, standing down and giving me a small smile and wink. Fury turned to Thor and started discussing a few things. I caught the words Jane and Asgard, along with others, a few names and confusing words that I didn't know the meaning too. I tuned out when my brother tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for us to walk.

I sent Bruce a smile when he frowned at me before nodding at my brother and taking his arm. We walked out the door and headed off down a random hallway.

"What is on your mind?" I asked my brother as we walked.

He swallowed, "My little sister is going to be fighting aliens," he said, his voice small.

I smiled weakly, "I'll be fine," I said quietly.

He shook his head, "aliens," he repeated.

I chuckled, "yes Diego, aliens are going to be trying to kill your little sister,"

He scoffed, "are you trying to make it worse?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him, "I wouldn't have been chosen if they didn't think I could handle it," I pointed out.

He nodded, "good point, I suppose," he said sadly.

I gave a pain filled smile before leaning over for a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back before leaning away and looking up and down the long corridor.

"Uhm, where are we?" he asked.

I paled, "I can't find the way to the bathroom Diego," I said, "what makes you think I know the way back."

He swore under his breath, "Damn, let's just wander until we find someone." He suggested.

I nodded and we started to walk around calmly. We caught up as we walked, and I found out that he was dating a girl called Kelley. I asked a lot about her and he seemed happy to tell. We were talking until we ran into none other than Thor.

"Ah Olivia, just the person I was looking for," he said happily.

I smiled back, "hello Thor, how may I help you?" I asked him as he started to walk along side us.

"Well," he started nervously, "Fury's scientists have predicted that Thanos will be here in two days time so I will be leaving for Asgard tonight and hopefully returning in the next few days, just before or just after Thanos arrives, with our Asgardian army." He said softly looking down at me, "I am taking Jane with me for I wish for her meet my family and see my home realm... just in case I cannot show her later. I am also taking my brother with me," he said looking down at me to gauge my reaction, "Loki has asked if he could take you," he finished.

I looked up in shock, "why would he want me to come?" I asked.

Thor smiled, "the same reason I want Jane to come with me," he said gently.

My eyes widened and I swallowed, going over the question in my head. Loki wants me to go to Asgard. We had only been together for what? A week? That's not that long, how do we know how we feel, it's not as if I've said I love him...

I paled as I remembered shouting at my brother, I remember shouting "I love him" most of all. Natasha told him, I know it. But if he wasn't scared off by that then he must... feel the same.

I must have looked like a mental patient to Thor and Diego. The emotions on my face went from confusion to shock to realization to pure horror then to absolute happiness. Now I understand why men think woman are confusing. I just confused myself.

"Olivia? Shall I tell Loki you plan to come?" Thor asked me, shifting slightly.

I shook my head, "No," I said quietly.

Thor opened his mouth, no doubt to ask me why when I interrupted him, "I can tell him myself," I said with a large grin.

Thor mirrored my grin before taking my arm gently and practically running down a few halls, making sharp turns. Next thing I knew we were with the Avengers again.

"Thor, Jane is on her way here," Loki said as he came up to us, "Then the three of us may leave," he finished slowly, his eyes flickering to me.

I scoffed, "Three of us?" I asked, "I thought Jane was coming?" I asked innocently.

Loki's face split into a grin, "I'll take it you said yes?" he asked.

I nodded before turning to look behind me, "but before we leave I have to go find my brother, I kind of forgot him," I admitted.

Loki laughed as I walked towards the door I had just entered, "then off to Asgard?" he asked.

I nodded and yelled over my shoulder, "then off to Asgard."

* * *

**Hey I hoped you liked it, so she's heading Asgard. I thought 'why not' when someone recommended her going with Thor. It would be interesting I suppose. Meet the parents and what not.**

**-Taila**


	22. The Uninvited

**A/N How do you like the story so far? I hope you like/love it, because that would make me so happy ;)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

My brother muttered under his breath as he tried to follow the path Thor and I had taken. Damn entertaining if you ask me.

"Two lefts and then a... right?" he mumbled.

I shook my head before yelling, "Three lefts and then a right," I told him.

He spun around quickly before he caught sight of me. He stormed off, walking down the long hall behind me but not before he glared at me.

"Love you too," I muttered as I followed him.

He shot a look back at me as he hurried down the corridor. When we came to another fork he paused before slowly turning down the right one. I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward, causing him to stumble and trip over his own feet. I got another glare.

We entered the bridge, Diego looking like he wanted to throttle something and me trying my hardest not to break down in laughter. Diego decided just to glare at everyone and I just laughed behind my hand silently... looking like a retarded seal.

"Is Jane here?" I asked Thor as I walked over to him.

He gave me a smile before shaking his head, "she will be arriving in mere minutes," he informed me happily.

I nodded my head, my lips forming a _O__**, **_**"**and where is Loki?" I asked as my eyes searched the busy room.

Thor gave me another smile, "my brother is busy at the moment," he said dismissively, though his eyes were flashing with amusement.

I scoffed and turned but not before a large smile had graced my lips. I heard a deep rumble and knew that Thor was laughing, and sure enough after a few seconds a chuckled filled the air. I smiled as I walked over to Natasha.

She didn't look at me, "Asgard," she stated.

I stood by her side, following her gaze out the window, "I will be here for the battle," I assured her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not going to see you until after then?" she asked, her voice portraying no emotion.

I nodded, "you will not see me until after," I echoed.

"Will you be standing before me or lying in a body bag," she asked, her voice strained.

I swallowed, "I will be standing," I said firmly.

She turned to me finally and gave me a small half smile, "good girl," she said before turning and walking off.

I sighed; I guess that was the best goodbye I could've got. I looked around the room before strolling over to Bruce. He turned and gave me a smile before resuming the same position Natasha had been in—staring out at the sky surrounding the Helicarrier.

"Natasha's quite blunt, isn't she?" he asked as he smiled.

I chuckled, "heard our lovely, heart-felt goodbye I take it?" I asked him as I watched the clouds.

He nodded, "she means well," he said, defending his friend.

I sighed, "I know, we all do," I said in a small voice.

He didn't reply we just continued to look out the window sadly. Thinking was not my favourite pastime, not lately at least. Old wounds and what not.

"Livvy!" I heard Tony shout from somewhere behind me.

I turned to see him madly waving his arms in a gesture for me to go to him. I rolled my eyes but made the journey nonetheless.

"Tony?" I said as I joined him.

He looked down at me for a second before turning away, "saying goodbye?" he asked.

I shrugged, "well—"

"Cause you haven't said goodbye to me yet," he sung, cutting me off.

I chuckled lightly, "well then, Goodbye Stark," I said turning to look at him.

He feigned hurt, "ouch Romero, that one hurt," he said wincing.

I raised a brow, "the fact that I called you Stark or the fact that I didn't give a heartfelt speech?" I asked him, watching him nurse his drink.

He shrugged, "debateable," he said, waving his hand as if dismissing the argument.

I turned to look at the others, watching them banter and smile, "think we'll all make it?" I asked him sadly.

He followed my gaze and became serious, "we can only hope," he said, his voice heavy with sorrow.

I swallowed as gave him a weak smile, "Thanks Tony," I said before giving him a sisterly hug.

He hugged me back before pulling away, "now that's the goodbye I was expecting," he said with a small smile.

I looked over to Steve and Clint who were arguing about god knows what. By the look on his face, Clint was winning. I started to walk over to them.

"Olivia? Jane is here, we must depart now," Thor boomed across the room.

I took a deep breath before walking over to him. He had his arm wrapped around the small girl securely. Loki stood with them and he turned to me, a smile gracing his pale lips.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I lightly slapped his arm.

He looked down at me, "I was getting the others," he said before motioning around the room.

I looked around and saw Pepper and Tony talking quietly with their arms around each other. Darcy was calmly talking with Steve, a pained smile on her full lips. The sight almost brought tears to my eyes. I didn't know what was worse, dying or losing the ones you love.

"Olivia? We have to go," Loki said softly in my ear.

I turned and gave him a tense smile before following him through the winding hallways. We didn't walk for long before we came into the open air. The wind was blowing hard and my hair was whipping around my face. Thor smiled and lifted his face to the sky.

"Heimd—" he started to shout but the Helicarrier started to shake violently.

Our head snapped towards the loud noise and we watched as small crafts started whizzing past, firing shots at the burning Helicarrier as they past, heading straight for New York.

Jane screamed and Thor grabbed her in his arms before running inside, Loki and I following close behind him.

"They're here, Brother how is that possible?" Thor roared over the noise of the crafts zooming pasts.

I saw Loki shake his head disbelieving, his lips not forming any words. We ran until we were in the bridge. Loki started to bark questions and orders.

"Why aren't they taking us down, Thanos knows we're on here," he yelled before answering his own question, "sick bastard is playing with us," he growled to himself.

Fury looked... well furious, "We need you down in New York now!" he yelled.

All the Avengers were ready; as soon as the crafts had started flying they were ready. We would always be ready.

I watched as a red and gold blur flew past the window taking down multiple enemies as he past them. Thor smashed his way through and joined Tony in the sky. I looked to the others and myself, we had no means of transport. Loki grabbed me and ran towards the others.

"Everybody hold on to me or Olivia," he yelled as the others latched onto us before enveloping us in green energy.

I close my eyes as black and green started to rush past me in a blur. When I managed to open my eyes we were on the ground below Stark Tower.

Instantly the Hulk made an appearance and disappeared into the rubble. The Assassins found their own way through the chaos, getting closer and closer to the centre of it all, killing the bug-like aliens as they went. Steve followed closely behind Natasha and Clint, making his own path through the destruction.

Loki looked down at me, "I have to find Thanos," he told me.

I looked him in the eye and nodded, "do it," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

His eyes flooded with pain and he grabbed my chin roughly before kissing me deeply, "I love you," he said quickly, looking me in the eyes before vanishing from my sight.

"I love you too," I whispered to the empty air in front of me. I would find him soon, I don't care if I had to take his place, Loki Odinson would not die today, not at the hands of Thanos.

I heard a screech behind me and turned to face the aliens that had surrounded me. I pulled my whips out slowly and threateningly faced the bugs with a dangerous expression. I smirked.

"Let's play,"

* * *

**Short chapter but you love me anyway, I'm sure of it... next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise.**

**-Taila**


	23. Dark Magic

**A/N Told you ASAP :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I winced as another shot flew past me, the weird bullet grazing my skin, leaving burns in its wake. I flung my left whip out, wrapping it tightly around the creature's torso before pulling it, shredding the hideous alien.

I hadn't got very far, like the others. Natasha, Steve and Clint and got right to the centre but I was stuck on the outside. The bugs wouldn't let me through. More and more kept flooding towards me, as if making sure I couldn't take a few steps forward and get closer to my friends.

I had being going for 20 minutes.

And I hurt.

I wasn't that injured, I was only sporting more burns then I care to count and a couple small cuts, from debris. But I was exhausted. I had never worked my body so hard and fast before. I had been leaping over fallen buildings, dodging multiple shots while trying to kill off the enemy. Not a lot of fun.

I killed off a few more aliens before wrapping my whips around my leather clad arms and running. I dodged a well aimed chunk of concrete as I leaped a totalled car. They were learning. They must have realized that their weapons made a distinctive noise once fired, which gave away their location as well as the fact that they were firing. So there goes my advantage.

"Ahh," I cried as a blade pierced my upper arm.

I whimpered as I yanked out the dull blade before throwing it to the ground, and continuing my run. The rubble was proving to be a more difficult foe than I had anticipated. I had to move faster than I ever had, just so I could dodge the big chunks of debris that lay around and the debris that was falling from the damaged buildings above.

As I ran I noticed the damage was more severe, compared to the last time I mean. I couldn't see the Avengers tower but I prayed that it wouldn't be too damaged. I left my I-pod there.

"Clint, on your right!" I heard someone yell loudly not too far from me.

I perked up and ran faster towards the source, coming around the corner of a large building and gaping at the spectacle before me. The Hulk was up in the buildings, grabbing fistfuls of the aliens and throwing them roughly to the ground below. Steve, Natasha and Clint were on the ground fighting wildly, Natasha must have run out of bullets because she was now fighting hand to hand, her guns lying forgotten on the dusty ground. Steve looked filthy but was still fighting like he had just started while Clint was busy firing arrows left, right and centre.

I looked up and saw Tony flying through the air, taking the flying jet-ski's down efficiently. He was a blur of red and gold as he flew quickly, blasts emitting from his palms. I frowned and looked around frantically for the two Gods.

I heard a roar, a familiar roar, before the side of a building exploded and Thor went flying through, crashing into the building opposite and falling to his knees. He didn't get up. I turned and saw the man that had been terrorising me come through with a smug look on his face.

I gasped.

He wasn't injured. Loki said that he was in mortal form, but why wasn't he bleeding, or better yet, why wasn't he dead. I saw a blast of green energy fly from the building and straight towards Thanos. He turned quickly and with a flick of his hand, sent the energy ball towards Natasha. I yelled out and she responded just in time, rolling out of the way.

Thanos' eyes flashed to me and he smirked before conjuring a ball of black flame in his hand. He looked to me before he sent the flames towards me. I dove out of the way, but felt the heat burn me like cold ice from where it had brushed by my thigh.

I gasped from the pain before I stood up and glared at Thanos, who had a big smirk plastered in his face. My eyes flicked to the building, Loki was glaring at Thanos as he limped down the rubble to stand behind him.

Thanos turned and faced us all. Not leaving his back to any of us. The others continued fighting the ongoing stream of Chitauri warriors as Loki, Thor and I faced off against the Mad Titan.

"I thought you said he was mortal," I hissed at Loki, once I stood by him again.

He shook his head, "he still has his magic, I did not know that that was possible," he explained apologetically.

I gave him a smile, "well then it only prolongs the fun," I said as another ball of flame came flying.

We all dived out of the way before Loki stood and used his sceptre to send a long energy blast towards Thanos. He dived out of the way, not having the power to block such an attack. When he stood I saw that he had a large cut on his pale forehead. I watched and waited for the cut to heal itself, to knit itself together but it didn't. It just bleed, the blood running into his eye.

He wiped at it furiously and I chuckled, he may have his magic but it looked like he didn't have his immortal form after all. He glared at us, the blood dripping down the side of his face, as we smiled.

"Come now Odinson, face me," he taunted.

Both Brothers stepped forward to met the challenge but Thanos sent Thor into a nearby with a flick of his hand, "not you pretty boy, I want to deal with the pitiful runt who failed me all those years ago," he growled.

I took a step forward so I was standing next to Loki, my whips ready. Thanos' eyes flickered to me and he laughed the sound echoing off the shattered buildings.

"Maybe, I should kill your little mortal first?" he offered Loki, taking a few steps forward.

Loki growled and stepped in front of me protectively, "I wouldn't Thanos," he snarled, "you're going to die but lay one finger on her and I will make your death slow and painful," he said.

Thanos raised his eyebrows at Loki's protective stance, "well, well, well, Loki haven't you stooped low, falling in love with a female from the race you despised so much," he continued taunted, attempting to rile Loki up.

"It's a trick Loki," I muttered to him, as I was hidden behind his large shoulders.

He nodded quickly, telling me he knew without revealing it, "Love?" Loki said with a chuckle, "bit strong, don't you think?" he asked as he took a few menacing steps forward.

Thanos frowned, "strong?" he echoed uncertainly.

Loki chuckled, "come now Thanos, I am the God of Lies; you don't think I could accomplish something as easy as faking love for another? Really," Loki scoffed.

I stiffened, unsure of how to take his words. Was he lying or was he telling the truth? I didn't have time to ask since Thanos plastered a smug smirk on his face.

"Let's test that, shall we?" he asked before sending a black energy blast straight at me.

I didn't have time to react as the blast hit me in the stomach, sending me flying back. I hit a wall painfully, sliding down to the ground. I held back a scream at the collision, the actual wound nothing more than a burn.

Thor rushed over to me, "Olivia, stand up, are you well?" he asked me as he helped me to my feet.

I nodded, wincing, "I'm fine Thor, the collision hurt more than I expected," I explained as I looked past him to where Loki and Thanos were fighting.

Thor followed my gaze, "he does love you," he reassured me, following my gaze, "I have to help my brother, you have to help the others," he said before running towards Loki.

I followed him with my eyes before hurrying over to Clint who was surrounded by the Chitauri. I pulled my whips and wrapped them around the Bugs before pulling and ripping them in half. I took out over half of them with three 'rips'.

Clint sent me a thankful look, "wondered where you got off to," he said with a smirk, shooting down a group of the aliens without breaking eye contact.

"Show off," I mumbled as I tore through more of the ugly... things.

He just smiled back at me before focusing on our surroundings and killing more monsters. I tried to focus as well but yells and grunts of pain kept drawing my attention to the fight happening 10 yards from me. Loki was getting his ass handed to him, putting it bluntly. Even in such a fragile form, Thanos was winning.

I turned and started to fight my way over to them. I held back a scream as I saw Thor and Loki thrown yards away by a large red energy beam. Thanos smirked turning around and sprinting off. With one last look in the others direction I followed after him.

We ran for a while, twisting and turning, before Thanos ran into what looked like a ballet studio. I hesitated before following after him. The studio was deserted and dark, the windows the only source of light. Mirrors lined all of the walls and I had a sense of Déjà Vu.

I heard slow clapping and turned to face Thanos, "My, my Loki's little mortal isn't so defenceless after all" he said, smirking as he started to walk in a wide circle around me.

I scowled, "don't act so shocked," I said angrily.

He laughed, "Impressive... for a mortal," he said cockily.

I struggled to rein in my anger, "you forget that you're mortal to," I said with a smug smile.

He flinched, "not for long my dear," he said casually, fixing his shirt in the large mirrors that covered the walls, "you see I need a blood sacrifice to change back," he said, almost sounding sad.

"This little spell I used, you see, it's different from any magic your boyfriend knows," he said watching my movements keenly, "this is bigger than him, darker than him," he snarled.

He was getting angry, "I used a little girl the first time, this mortal's daughter I believe," he laughed as he gestured to himself, indicating the man that had once possessed that body, "and now I need another girl," he said darkly while walking towards me.

I swallowed as he approached me, "you're as weak as me," I told him.

He shook his head, "I'll admit you're talented but I still have my magic," he said as he conjured a small ball of energy in his hand.

I tightened my grip on my whips, my knuckles turning white as bone, "But you have a weak body," I hissed before throwing one of my whips forward and slicing him from his hip up to his temple.

He growled and retreated as I approached throwing my whips forward with each step I took, giving him many long deep cuts. With each cut his body endured, he seemed to realize the threat his body was under.

He gave me a smirk before conjuring another ball of energy. I prepared myself for the attack but he sent the ball flying into the mirrors surrounding us. The glass screamed as it was shattered, throwing large slivers of glass around the room.

My face was covered by my now cut up hands and I lowered my arms to see Thanos standing over me viciously, "You lose," he said before driving a large piece of glass into stomach.

* * *

**I'm a bitch :) buuuutttt you love me :)**

**-Taila**


	24. I Could

**A/N Well, at least I didn't make you wait long... just don't hate me; wanna bet that made you nervous ;)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

My eyes widened and a scream ripped its way from my throat when the glass shard drove deep into my stomach. Thanos' face split into an insane smile at the sound of my pain, and at the sound of my defeat.

He leant forward, "I'd like to see how hard your precious Loki will fight, now that he has nothing to fight for," he whispered in my ear before pulling back and taking my whips before walking out the door.

He walked out and I was left to die alone. I looked down at the nearly transparent piece of glass sticking out of me. I could make it out because instead of the pure, reflecting surface I should have seen, I saw a long, thin blood red rod.

I yelled as I tried to move forward, dragging myself along the ground. I would watch Loki as he tore Thanos apart. I made the promise to myself as I screamed in pain while dragging myself across the floor.

I would watch.

I would laugh.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I groaned as I stood up with the help of the Solider, "You alright Loki?" he asked me.

I nodded and bit back another groan as I felt my magic healing myself. My wounds knitting together, provoking a sharp pain.

"Where's Thanos?" I asked as I limped over to my brother and used my magic to heal a large cut that ran from his stomach up to his neck.

My magic pulled out a small metal rod before healing Thor. I raised my eyebrows at the long metal stick before I chucked it behind me dismissively.

"We don't know," Steve said, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

Thor sent me a thankful smile as I healed him and helped him up, "Thank you brother," he said with a slight wince.

I nodded before looking around nervously, "Olivia?" I called out.

Once others noticed that Olivia wasn't standing with us, they frantically started to look around as well.

"She was with me a second ago," Clint yelled, fear evident in his voice.

Tony landed next to us, since most of the Chitauri had ever been dealt with or had retreated when Thanos disappeared, "What's wrong?" he asked once his mask was up.

Steve swallowed before closing his eyes and answering, "Olivia's MIA," he said quickly.

Tony frowned, "she wasn't here at the beginning though," he said confused.

I sighed, "she came over about 15 minutes ago, we then lost track of Thanos, then we lost track of her," I said quietly.

Tony's eyes widened, "she—I'll look from above," he said quickly but a whistle stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't bother," a voice sung from behind us.

I turned to see Thanos looking extremely smug. My eyes caught on quickly to the cuts that were bleeding heavily, he was covered in them. I smirked when I saw the amount of damage that had been dealt in such a small time.

Thanos caught the smirk, "You're mortal was tough Loki, you should be damn proud," he said, taking a few more steps forward.

I heard Natasha swallow audibly, "was?" she said in a small voice.

Thanos turned a smirk on Natasha, "she put up a hell of a fight too, did more damage than any of you did," he said before he threw something at us.

It landed a foot in front of us and glinted in the light. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared down at Olivia's blood soaked whips.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I would make it.

I had struggled to my feet a while back. It was easier to walk, but it hurt more. I had yet to pull out the large slither of glass that sat in my stomach.

The Hulks roars had ceased and an eerie silence fell over the Big Apple. I couldn't see anymore aircrafts or foot soldiers fighting on the streets. From either side. No Avengers. No Chitauri.

No one.

I though dying would be terrifying, but it was peaceful and not as painful as I though it would've been. It did hurt but just from my wound, not from anywhere else like I had suspected. My footsteps had slowed down and become more sluggish as I thought.

I only had to walk maybe two more blocks. I had cleared one already, so I was going fine. I would finish this; I would have the last word.

I would...

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I started shaking. I couldn't control the tremors that ran through me. No one took any notice of me as they glared warily at the whips and at Thanos.

"Where's your army?" Steve asked his voice hard and cold.

Thanos shrugged, "I told them this was between you and me, not them" he said as he glanced down at the whips between us, "they can have fun later," he said with a smirk.

The shaking got worse, I felt like I was going to explode.

Like I was going to die.

My sceptre was in my hands and almost collapsing in on itself as I gripped it tight enough to crush bone. Olivia... in the name of Odin, no...

"Oh Loki, stop it," Thanos scolded, "She was a mortal," he growled.

I looked up at him and took confident steps forward, closing the distance between us quickly, "She was my mortal," I growled before throwing my anger and pain into my sceptre.

I watched as pure black burst came out of the golden sceptre before colliding with Thanos, he looked at me in pure shock. Everything went quiet as he looked confused. The shot had hit him square in the chest, causing him to stumble.

He looked at me, his brow furrowing as he just... washed away. Like ashes in the wind. He disintegrated before my eyes, some of his ashes covering Olivia's whips. I bent down and picked them up gently, my pale hands running over the silver hilt.

She couldn't be gone.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Not far now at least. Half a block, one corner, 30 more painful steps. I winced and bit back a scream with each step. But my body wouldn't last much longer, it was amazing that it had lasted even this long.

I took another step forward but my legs collapsed under me causing me to crumble. I willed myself to stand back up but my exhausted body didn't listen. It ignored me. Ignored my screaming.

I lay on my back staring at my stomach in regret. I could have fought harder, fought back with more conviction. I felt tears make their way down my face. I don't know how I had held back the tears until now. The sobs racked my body, causing me to writhe in pain. I scream escaped my throat and I didn't try to stop it.

I felt the ground shaking under my feet and I turned my head to see a large green shape walking towards me. I frowned but the shape continued. A large hand hovered above the glass before going under my chest and supporting me.

I looked into the radioactive green that was the Hulks eyes. I gave him a weak smile, "hey big guy." I said tiredly, trying to keep my eyes open.

He grunted as he stood taking me with him, "Puny goddess hold on," he said simply.

I frowned before giggling, "I thought that was Loki?," I said wincing at the pain it caused just to laugh.

He carried me the rest of the way, shaking me gently to make sure my eyes stayed open. I heard yells and could make out someone yelling out in pain. My heart froze, someone was hurt. I turned my head and tried to focus on the sight in front of me.

The sight of Loki on his knees with tears falling down his cheeks.

I looked up at Hulk, "what's wrong with puny god?" I asked him weakly.

He looked confused before grunting and picking up the pace, no one noticed his approach; their eyes were filled with a great sadness. What happened?

I looked around counting the Avengers. We were all here. I smacked Hulk's chest miserably, gaining his attention. He looked down at me curiously and I smiled.

"Ask... what wrong," I said, the words barely managing to leave my throat.

He nodded before shifting me to one hand and tapping on Steve's shoulder with the other, "What wrong," he asked gruffly.

Steve didn't look up, "Olivia," was all he whispered.

Hulk grunted, "Right here," he said pointing at me with his free hand.

Steve's head shot up and he looked at me in surprise. I tried to raise my hand in greeting, but I couldn't lift it higher than a few inches. His eyes widened.

"Guys," he yelled.

They all turned, angry at being disturbed from their grieving. Natasha caught sight of me first and her hands flew to her lips, she ran over and stood in front of me.

"You said you wouldn't be in a body bag," she said, her voice thick.

I smiled, "I'm not in a body bag," I whispered.

She glared at me through tear-filled eyes, "but you're not standing either."

I smiled back as the others came closer, "we have to get her to a hospital," Clint said loudly.

I closed my eyes only to be shook by the Hulk, "puny god," he said looking over the others head.

I smack his chest feebly, "take... me" I managed to say.

He nodded before walking around the others and crouching in front of Loki's kneeling form, "Puny god," he said, getting Loki's attention.

"What is it Banner? Can you not see that I am—"he raised his head saying, his eyes widened once he caught sight of me.

"Olivia," he all but screamed and reached out for me.

Hulk placed me gently in his arms and I smiled up at him, "it's...not bad," I whispered.

He frowned before chuckling humourlessly, "you'll be fine," he soothed as his hands ran over my body with a thin green light surrounding his hand.

"I...don't..." I said, my vision becoming blurry.

He looked down at my stomach in shock, "I have to pull it out," he whispered to no one in particular.

"You can't, she'll die," I heard a high voice protest.

"No," another voice said, a deep boom—Thor "if Loki can get it out he can support her with magic until she gets medical care," he explained.

No protested after that and I felt someone's presence close to me, "I'm going to pull it out okay? I'm sorry," the silky voice whispered.

I tried to nod, and I think they got the hint because I felt pressure on my stomach, as if someone had placed their hand there. I tried to ask what they were doing but I felt a blinding pain, like when Thanos had stabbed me, coming from my stomach.

My eyes flew open and I coughed up blood weakly. The pain dulled as I saw a green hand over it, cooling it and radiating the green into me.

I looked up at Loki, causing him to look down at me with a weak smile, "I-I'm s-sorry," I said gently.

He looked down at me in shock, "and what would you have to be sorry about my love?" he asked me as his gaze flicked between my dull eyes and the deep cut on my stomach.

I swallowed, "I f-failed, I d-didn't kill h-him" I said sadly.

He chuckled, "you did more damage than I did!" he said, his eyes showing pride, exhaustion and a large amount of pain.

I felt myself being lifted and heard the rumble of an engine. The glare of the sun disappeared and I saw we were in... What looked like a Quinjet?

I smiled weakly, "he d-did more to m-me though," I pointed out.

Loki looked pained before he smiled, "well he's not coming back from it, you, my dear are," he said back as he hand rested on my stomach.

I felt oddly warm and cold at the same time. I was cold everywhere except for my stomach, where the warmth was flaring from. I looked down at Loki's green hand from where it rested on my stomach.

"Pretty," I mumbled as the Jet lurched suddenly.

Loki glared at the driver who shouted back, "Should be there in five minutes,"

He nodded and looked back down at me, "Hey Livvy, you still with me?" he asked, nervousness lacing his usually silky voice.

I shook my head tiredly, "I'm c-cold" I admitted.

Loki's arm tightened around my torso, "you'll be fine," he whispered to himself.

I smiled and raised a hand to caress his cheek gently, "so will you," I said firmly before my eyes closed and the darkness came.

My hand dropped from his cool, smooth skin.

* * *

**Hey at least the cliff-hanger wasn't too long, so I get some credit for that! Maybe two more chapters? Three?**

**-Taila**


	25. Magical Awakening

**A/N I don't know why I'm practically finishing this story now, the need to write just came I guess ;) sorry if you like to get Loki in small doses.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Everything felt so heavy, like lead. I could barely even fight to open my eyes. I felt so tired... maybe I could just sleep for little bit longer...

"Is she waking up?" I heard a voice ask.

I didn't really recognize that voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it to a face...

"Olivia?" the voice asked.

It sounds so familiar...

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" the voice said yet again.

I felt a headache coming on and the persistent voice didn't help at all. I tried to speak but nothing came out, so I tried to open my eyes again. I managed to pry one open but the light started to _burn_. I gasped making my sore throat flare in pain. I started to cough violently.

"Turn off the light," the someone hissed.

When the light disappeared I attempted to open my eyes once more. I still felt the need to cough, but I fought to ignore it, I fought with all the might left in my weak body. Why was I so weak...?

"Livvy, come on, just open them a little further," the voice prodded.

I finally managed to open them again and I blinked, attempting to clear my blurry vision. When my vision finally cleared I found myself staring at a clean and pristine ceiling. White. Fascinating.

"Oh thank God Olivia," the voice said.

I found myself turning my head, trying to catch the face of the speaker. My eyes narrowed as I looked the older man over. He had greying hair and a kind face... I know him...

"Smith," I croaked out, my voice extremely weak.

He chuckled, "well I can't say I'm not grateful," he said jokingly.

The need to cough rose again and my body was shaken to the core with the violent coughs that wracked my body. Smith looked nervous but I faintly heard the Doctor say I would stop shortly. Sure enough after a few more coughs my chest stopped tightening and relaxed, allowing me to relax with it.

I took a few deep breaths as everything came rushing back to me in full force, "how long have I been out?" I said, my voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Smith winced again before fetching a glass of water and helping me sit up, "you may want to drink this," he suggested bringing the glass to my lips.

The water hit my parched throat and bounced back up, dribbling down my chin unattractively. Smith just smiled and wiped it off before bringing the glass forward once again. It was a slow process but I eventually got a drink in me and my throat hurt less.

"Thanks Phil," I said, using his real name.

He smiled back, "You hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head, "not yet," I said my voice sounding small.

He nodded, "how long have I been out?" I asked him as he pulled a chair forwards.

He smiled nervously, "around 2 days," he said quietly.

My eyes widened but I didn't open my mouth, if I had been out for so long why was Phil here not...

"Where are the others?" I asked him, my voice trembling.

He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, "the others are, at the moment, in London," he said, checking his phone quickly.

I frowned, "Why?"

He ran a hand over his head, "Thanos is dead Livvy," he started, "but his right hand man, The Other, is still alive. Now Loki thought that once we killed Thanos his army would die as well since they were born from his DNA. Most of the Chitauri did die, like they did the first time, but a select few didn't. Loki thinks that The Other had... a private guard, you could say." He said.

I nodded, "So until we kill The Other, the Chitauri are still a threat," I finished.

He nodded and sighed, "He's been playing Hide and Seek since Thanos died," he said, his frustration showing through, "His guard are elite, like Super Soldiers compared to the others."

I took a deep breath, "how long do you...?" I asked, my sentence trailing off.

He shook his head, "We don't know Liv, but don't expect it to be soon okay? His guard as far as we know only consists of about a dozen Chitauri," he said, he looked up and met my eyes, "so far, after 2 days; we've only managed to kill 5."

I swallowed, "damn," I muttered before dropping my head back on the pillow.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Liv," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

I smiled at him, trying not to show the dread I was feeling, "Are my girls here?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up and he smiled, "I'll go get them, I'll be right back," he said before hurrying out the door.

I looked over and saw that a singular Doctor still remained in the room, looking at a monitor and writing thing down on the clipboard he had in his hands.

"How am I doing?" I asked him.

He turned to me with a faint smile, "you're going wonderfully," he said proudly.

I shifted, "how long before I can get out of this infernal room?" I asked with a small chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow, "much sooner than you think," he told me.

I frowned, "I don't get it," I said uncertainly.

He turned to me, "medical version or quick and easy version?" he asked me.

I just gave him the most sarcastic look I could muster, "do you need to ask?" I said.

He laughed quietly, "Quick and easy it is then," he murmured before speaking up, "Loki used magic to keep you conscious and alive as the others got you here," he said, sitting down in the seat Phil had just vacated, "his magic started to accelerate your healing, it's like he left a little bit of it with you," he told me before looking down at his clipboard again, "you've healed like you've been here two weeks instead of two days" he told me with a faint smile.

I looked at him in shock, "so how much longer?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed, "Maybe one? Two more days?" he said.

My jaw dropped, "yes!" I practically yelled, I hate being bedridden.

The door opened, "What are you so happy about?" Phil said to me as he entered the room again.

I smiled at him, "Doc said I may only be here for another day or two," I told him.

His eyebrows went up, "really? That's impressive," he exclaimed.

I smiled warmly, "I have Loki to thank for that," I said as I leant back.

My eyes suddenly felt incredibly heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep, I looked over to Phil, "where? Are my girls?" I asked him.

He gave me a soft smile, "they tried to come but Fury said no," he pouted.

I frowned, "why... would he say no," I asked, my lids starting to close.

His smile soften—if that was even possible—"because you need to rest," he said, his voice fading as I fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

I didn't know what time I woke up, but the room was extremely dark. The only light was the monitor that showed my heart beat and vital signs. It lit the room up with a small faint green glow.

I struggled to sit up but managed to sit up by myself. I expected someone to be watching me, someone about to scold me for sitting up. But when no one came, and the lights stayed off I shrugged before feeling around my chest, pulling off the cables that were attached to my body.

The monitor started to scream but I ignored it as I pushed the blanket off of me and struggled to stand. I managed to and stumbled over to the door. The metal shining in the green glow, giving off its location. As I walked over to the door I saw a small laptop lying open on a desk, the screen saver bouncing off the walls.

I walked over to it, moving my finger around on the mouse pad, startling the screen awake. I rubbed my eyes, shielding them from the harsh light. I blinked before moving my finger and trying to find the time and date.

My body didn't feel so tired anymore so I must've slept for a while. I think, that is. I found the time and moaned slightly, it was three in the morning.

"Bloody hell," I whispered my voice thick with sleep.

I tried to find the date second. The day that the Chitauri attacked was the 18th of May, and I woke up two days after that... so I woke up on 20th? Yeah, I woke up on the 20th, and today was the...

My jaw dropped when I saw the date, it was the 25th! I had slept for five whole days. I winced when I realized I may have over-slept, just a tad. I stood up before stumbling the rest of the way to the door and flinging it open.

Fury didn't have an excuse now; I had been resting for ages, so he couldn't pull that card again. I shielded my hands from the bright over lights as I walked, squinting my eyes. I winced as a few Agents ran past, making quite the racket. The all stared and I gave them the classical, '_what you looking at' _glare.

One stopped and walked over to me, "are you alright ma'am?" he asked me.

I gave him a sarcastic look, "I'm dandy," I said venomously.

He shifted and looked down at my body before looking at my face again, "do you need directions?" he asked.

I frowned, I recognized him, "oh you're the guy who helped me the other day," I said as I remembered, "Actually I'm trying to get to the bridge," I told him, hoping he could help me.

"Did you just get back with the others?" he asked me as the other Agents carried on.

"Others?" I asked, did that mean they were back?

"The other Avengers? You look like you've been to hell and back," he told me, looking me up and down again.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing navy cotton shorts and a black sports bra... not to mention the bandage wrapped around my middle, "Oh that..." I said awkwardly, "could you take me to the bridge please?" I asked.

He nodded and walked past me, signalling for me to follow him. I walked after him, trying to get the bandage off as I walked. We didn't walk too far so I only ended up getting a few layers of the thick cotton bandage off before he declared we were there.

"Just through here, be careful though," he warned, "it's late and their all really grumpy and tired," he said with a ghost of a smile.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping through. No one noticed but Phil and he gave me a shocked look before walking over to me.

"Livvy? Are you sure you should be out of bed?" he asked me as I stumbled over to him.

"Where are they?" I said as a response, looking him right in the eye.

He hesitated, "in the debriefing room," he said with a sigh.

I pleaded with him, "please take me Smith," I begged.

He nodded reluctantly before taking my arm and leading me back out the door. We walked for a few minutes in silence.

"He's dead, The Other," he told me with a faint smile.

I laughed quietly out of relief, "thank god," I said with a smile.

He chuckled, "I would be very careful, if I were you, even Steve and Bruce are cranky," he told me with a feigned shocked expression.

My eyes widened, "gee must be pretty bad," I sung.

He nodded, "you're lucky you didn't have to see them before," he shuddered.

I chuckled, "no I just have to see them after Fury pisses them off even more," I said with an eye roll.

He winced, "yeah, tough break," he told me.

I spluttered, "Thanks'," I said sarcastically.

Phil's face sobered up, "how are you?" he asked me, concern flooding his eyes.

I smiled as I walked, "I'm fine, feel like I did before it all happened," I told him honestly.

His eyes widened and he slowed down until he wasn't walking. I stopped and turned back to him, "What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

He looked down at my white stomach, "what does it look like?" he asked, slowly walking towards me again.

I shrugged before tearing at the bandage again, trying to feel my flesh under my fingers again. I managed to get it all off and I stared down at my stomach. There was a thin jagged scar from where the glass had been forced in but other than that I felt fine.

Phil let out a whistle, "looking good Liv," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes as I walked the remaining way to a door labelled 'Avengers; Briefing' I stared at it for a few seconds before looking behind me at Phil. He just smiled gently and motioned for me to open the door.

Taking a deep breath, I followed his advice.

* * *

**Hey guys, please remember that I updated from chapter 22 today so read from them onwards.**

**-Taila**


	26. Going Home

**A/N So how we going so far? Liking my multiple updates? I hope you do because right now its 11pm and I'm watch Primeval in the background.**

**Remember I started this updating frenzy at chapter 22 so read from then on before you start reading this one -.-**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I pushed the door open, causing the room inside to fall silent. They all turned to me and I smiled brightly.

"Morning," I said with a small giggle.

A chair scraped against the ground before I was wrapped in strong arms and hugged tightly. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it, a small laugh escaped my throat as the arms tightened before they put me down.

I looked up into bright emerald green eyes, "Loki," I said simply.

He pulled back, looking me up and down. His eyes rested on the scar and he chuckled slightly as he traced his fingers over the scar.

The other Avengers looked at me with happiness and exhaustion flooding from their eyes, "like my battle scar?" I asked them showing off my stomach.

Thor scoffed, "I have better," he argued.

I spluttered, "Well I went up against Thanos, not Loki's twin," I said imitating horns with my hands.

Thor frowned, "Bilgesnipe," he corrected me.

I shrugged, "same thing," I said with a smirk.

Loki laughed and wrapped me in a hug again, "it's good to see you," he murmured in my ear as he held me tight.

I laughed, "You have no idea how happy I am to see _you_," I said softly, wrapping my arms securely around his thin waist.

I heard a soft baby noise and turned to see Jane, Darcy, Pepper and Natasha making puppy dog eyes at me. I poked my tongue out at them playfully, resting my head against Loki's chest.

"You're all dismissed," Fury said, "get you asses back to Avengers Tower," he said waving us off.

Tony stood up and shook his head, "Sorry eye-patch, that's a no go, my precious tower has been destroyed yet again," he said bitterly, "so off to Malibu," he said, clapping his hands together.

* * *

I didn't fall asleep on the long ride to the... airport?

"Tony what are we doing here? I thought you said Malibu?" I asked him as we hopped out of the Quinjet and onto a runway.

He nodded, "it's a long trip," he told me, as he wrapped his arms around Pepper, "so I wanted to go in my private jets," he said with a flourish.

I frowned, "jets?" I echoed.

He nodded, "I have three," he told me smugly, "Clint, Nat and Bruce you are on Jet one." He told the trio pointing to a small, flashy looking Jet that sat on the tarmac, two others sitting next to it, "Loki, Livvy, Thor and Jane, you are on Jet two and Pep, Darcy, Capsicle and I are going on number three."

We all nodded and followed him towards the triplets. Tony gestured to us with his hands, telling us which ones were which before he grabbed Pepper and dragged her on 'Number Three'

I held onto Loki arm's as he led us to the small Jet. He smiled softly at me as we helped Thor and Jane on as well. Once we were all on and seated, Jet one took off and after a few minutes, the pilot said we would be leaving.

After we took off Thor took Jane's hand and smiled longing at her. I looked over to Loki who winced at the look and got Thor's attention, "it takes just over six hours to get from here to Malibu so I suggest we choose a bedroom and turn in for the night?" he suggested, looking out the window at the star filled sky.

Thor smiled, "of course Brother, I'm sure there are a few bed chambers aboard this vessel," he said standing up and taking Jane with him.

Loki helped me up and we followed Thor into the second 'compartment' of the Plane. Sure enough we had three bedrooms open for use. Thor walked into a random door and turned to bid us good night.

I said goodnight back and waited for Loki to say it as well but he was muttering under his breath, "Loki? What are you saying?" I asked him, as he finished talking.

He looked up at Thor, "Silencing spell," he said with a pointed look.

Thor and Jane blushed, "oh Thanks, "Jane said meekly.

I winked at her and turned to leave but Thor put an arm on Loki's shoulder, "make sure to put one on your own room," he said smugly before he turned and walked the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him.

I blushed but followed Loki as he walked to the last room. We walked in and he practically dropped right there. But he stood up strongly and muttered a spell under his breath. I tried not to blush as I looked around the luscious room.

Loki collapsed onto the bed and I saw him muttering some more. As soon as his lips formed the last word, his armour started to melt away, leaving him shirtless in a pair of cotton pyjama pants.

"I was so scared," he whispered.

I frowned and looked over at him, walking over to bed and kneeling by his head, playing with his soft raven hair, "Why, love?" I asked him, watching his eyes flutter close at my touch.

"I thought you were dead," he said, his voice breaking on the word dead.

My heart broke in my chest, "I'm fine," I reassured him.

He opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine. I had never seen his face so open, so calm. The walls were gone and I was staring at Loki. Not a facade but the real Loki, who hid behind masks and tricks.

"You know," I whispered, "I've seen you without any clothes on but I never thought I'd see you naked," I told him.

He chuckled before leaning into my hand more, "you just quoted _Firefly _at me," he said with a small smile.

I raised my eyebrows, "I wondered why it popped into my head so suddenly," I said with a chuckle.

He was practically purring as I threaded my hands through his hair. I chuckled at the sudden image of him as a cat, with fluffy black ears and big emerald green eyes.

"What?" he said smoothly, still leaning into my hand.

"I just imagined you as a cat," I confessed, crushing the tips of his hair between my fingertips.

"I can do that you know," he said lazily.

I frowned, "hmm?" I asked him, looking at the black silk beneath my fingers.

"Shape shift," he said quietly.

I was going to ask him to show me but one look at his face dried the request in my throat. He was exhausted. I pulled my hand back and he practically whimpered, opening his eyes to look at me curiously.

"Livvy?" he asked me, watching me with tired eyes.

I smiled back and dragged him up, so his head was resting on the cool, satin pillows. He gave me a pout but I pulled up the silk blanket before snuggling into his side affectionately. He sighed contently before lifting me so I was more his level before nuzzling into my neck like he had the last time we laid in bed together.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I smiled, "I love you too Loki Odinson,"

His cool breath was lovely and I welcomed it, my hand gently stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with sweat dripping off my face from the heat. Loki was on the other side of the bed, hugging a pillow and I quickly scooted over to him, digging my face into his back and moaning in contentment.

"Olivia?" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Loki," I said back, nuzzling my face deeper into his cool, icy back.

"You alright?" he asked me, turning over and pulling me against his chest.

I nodded, "we must be getting close," I told him, "the temperature is increasing," I muttered into his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tightly, "are you hot?" he asked me, his eyes still sporting black rings under the emerald gaze.

I looked up at him, "go back to sleep Loki, you're exhausted," I commanded.

He looked down at me, "the suns up, we don't have long to go, I can sleep once we get there," he told me.

I smiled, "you sure?" I asked him.

He responded by kissing a path down my neck and hooking his fingers in my shorts.

* * *

We all walked out of the plane, following Tony to a limousine before piling in. All the Avengers were quiet on the trip to Tony's beach house, the rings under our eyes showing exhausted we really were.

We arrived in silence and entered the house in the same fashion. We—as if practised and by script—all sat down at the wooden dining table. Tony looked around the table tiredly.

"You all know where to go," he said simply, "Loki you can share your room with Olivia," he told him before standing up, Pepper assisting him, and leaving the room.

Soon enough, we all had flooded out of the room and down the corridor, each branching off into our respective rooms to finally get some god damn sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around quickly, taking in my surroundings. Something had woke me up but I wasn't sure what it was, I listened before hearing a small voice booming.

Thor.

I looked to my left and saw the spot where Loki had been sleeping was empty. I quickly got out of the bed, sweat springing from my pores at the heat. I would have to stick to Loki like a leech until I adjusted to the heat.

I looked around the room, spotting Loki's cotton, emerald green undershirt. I smiled, wondering why he wasn't wearing it before I pulled it over my head and walked out the door. I followed the voices down the hall until I came to a large study.

I pushed open the door and saw Jane, Pepper, Natasha and Darcy wearing the same type of clothes that I was wearing. Either Thor's, Tony's, Clint's or Steve's shirt, they looked quite content snuggled into their...oh screw it I'm just going to call it their boyfriends shirt. I smiled at the image it made before walking and going to stand by Loki.

"Ah Agent Romero, good to see you," Fury greeted me as I wrapped an arm around Loki's waist.

I smiled back, "you better be discussing the terms of our well earned holiday," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He opened his mouth to respond but Bruce cut him off, "oh he is," he said warningly.

Fury sighed, "Well I suppose you do deserve it," he said slowly.

"Oh he supposes," I mocked loudly.

Fury gave me a ghost of a smile, "3 weeks," he said, "then you're off leave," he said looking at us sternly.

I quickly spoke up before he went offline, "Director? Where are my whips?" I asked him.

He looked amused at my question before answer, "it seems the Hulk as a soft spot for you, we found your whips in Bruce's possession when he was out like a rock, they're being cleaned and polished as we speak," he assured me.

I smiled, "Thank you Director," I said before turning to Bruce and winking, "Thank the big guy for me too," I told him

The screen went dead and Tony turned to us with a large smile, "Shawarma?" he asked.

I cracked a smile as the others burst out in laughter. Loki smiled down at me and took my lips in a possessing kiss. He pulled back.

"Be mine?" he asked me, nervousness flashing in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you'd never ask," I said before kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Its done SHOCK HORROR**

**I FINISHED THE STORY! WOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH AWESOME... Well I better thank my faithful followers...**

**AgentFiyeroSummers  
AltheaValentine  
Alysiana  
Amahlia Shen Qui-yan Dong  
Bamaot  
ChezaTake hashii  
Concrete63  
Gajeel-rocks  
IzabellaSanguine  
JJCME  
JulesLoves  
Kalliope-Korinna-Klytaimnestra  
KataraNightengale  
LadyReaper1992  
Mercenary Bunny**

-Rhodes

MrsKLaunter

MusicIsBetterWithKendall

**OoakmiChi19**  
**PatriotsJet**  
**PeaceisGood**  
**Rainbow Punk**  
**Rey Abernathy-Dixon-House**  
**SPNMistress**  
**Saddles18**  
**SapphireNutellaPanda**  
**Simbelia**  
**SuperNaturalxxFreak**  
**Yvaine Death**  
**banda833**  
**coeurdentenebre**  
**crazygothgirl**  
** .witch**  
**daydreamer0001**  
**gOthiCkUrOcHo69**  
**gforcejedi**  
**icekatash**  
**jillz16**  
**loki's-rainbow-bridge**  
**mayfire21**  
**moonsword17**  
**noblandmakeup**  
** .37**  
**reita189**  
**wccdragon**  
**yoohooha**  
**yori neko**

**Love you all and thank you for reading my story :)**


End file.
